


Love Comes Softly

by Magics_Child



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, first fic, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magics_Child/pseuds/Magics_Child
Summary: So everything is the same until the Day of the Black Sun invasion. In this timeline Iroh still escapes his cell but arrives in the underground bunker just in time to see Zuko redirect his father’s lightning and knock Ozai unconscious. At this moment Aang, Toph and Sokka arrive to find both Iroh and Zuko standing over the unconscious fire lord and jump to their own conclusions about what happened. Ozai is eventually taken to a specific built prison in the North Pole so as to limit his bending and prevent corrupt fire nation guards still loyal to him from allowing him to escape. Iroh is named Fire lord  with the understanding that once Zuko comes of age at 20 he will abdicate in favour of his nephew.Three years later Zuko is now 19 and facing the reality of actually becoming Fire Lord in a few short months. Iroh suggests an arranged marriage in order to both symbolise the Fire Nation’s continued desire for peace and to ensure Zuko has a partner to face the future with. While Zuko is doubtful about this plan he agrees.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Katara, Zuko/Katara, Zutara - Relationship
Comments: 258
Kudos: 492





	1. Three Years On

Zuko rolled his shoulders and rubbed his temples. Piles of paperwork were stacked in front of him. He had been up since the early pre-dawn hours of the morning diligently working his way through them all. With the end of the war, and the subsequent peace negotiations with the other nations, on top of the regular running of an entire nation there was always an enormous amount of work to do. It was enough to almost make Zuko miss his time as a tea server in Ba Sing Se, almost.  
In three weeks from today it will have been three years since the solar eclipse, and the invasion it allowed. Three years since his father’s arrest. Despite Iroh officially acting as Fire Lord what most people didn’t know, is that , he had, in secret, been involving Zuko in every aspect of the role in preparation for him to step down and for Zuko himself to take up the crown on his twentieth birthday. Putting down his pen and stretching his arms Zuko sent up another silent prayer of thanks, one of many he’d made in the past three years, to Agni and whatever other spirits were listening that his uncle had decided to stay, if only for a few years, rather return to Ba Sing Se and The Jasmine Dragon as Zuko had known he had secretly desired to. Zuko knew for certain that he could not have made it through these last few years without Iroh to help him.

These last three years had worn Zuko down. Returning to normal life , and trying to fit back in with Fire Nation high society after years as an outcast had been harder than Zuko would care to admit, even to himself. Many of the people who now expressed their praise and deepest admiration to his face just a few short years earlier not only actively contributed to the war effort but also, In a personal hurt, supported his father’s decision to burn and then banish a 13-year-old child over a minor misstep. Certainly none had spoken out about the injustice at the time. Despite the passing of time, the wounds of Ozai’s cruelty, and those who supported and enabled it, were not only still etched on his body but deeply embedded in Zuko’s mind as well as. He found it difficult to trust even his closest advisors, and least of all Azula who had insisted, demanded really, a place on Iroh’s private council.

Shaking his long hair out of his eyes Zuko picked up his pen and pulled the final few scrolls towards him but the words blurred in front of his eyes. He thought of how it would feel in just a few short weeks to have the final peace treaties signed and the war officially done. He felt happiness at the idea but he also knew that this new peace was extremely tenuous. Despite his and uncle’s best efforts, the move from a century of aggression to a peaceful coexistence with the other three nations was not as simple or as smooth sailing as he had once hoped. The negative effect of his father’s time in power, really the whole reign of his family since Grandfather Sozin, was still very much in the forefront of the other nation’s minds. He couldn’t blame them really the war was long and brutal. The Fire Nation had done some truly terrible things. The war effort still deeply was still impacting the Fire Nation itself as well. 

It was the main reason he had agreed to this slightly ridiculous plan of an arranged marriage. When Iroh had first suggested the idea, Zuko had laughed assuming it was another of Uncle’s bad jokes. Soon he began to see the benefit to the idea. With a bride from one of the other Nations they could solidify both the international peace and create a new alliance with whichever of the nations she happened to come from. That nation in turn, due to a new emotional investment, would be more willing to work with the Fire Nation to continue the peace. The Fire Nation would also be exposed to new ideas and culture hopefully helping to break them out of the toxic mindset the war had created. 

Deep down as Zuko had gotten used to the idea he became somewhat excited by the prospect of a marriage. In his weakest moments he still heard his father calling him weak and a failure. Despite the fact that he had been born for the role, that the title of Fire Lord still felt heavy in Zuko’s mind when applied to himself. He could not bear the thought of actually becoming Fire Lord, and as such being in full control of his nation, on his own. The idea of a wife, even one who had married for duty rather than love, to help shoulder the burden was a relief. Zuko would never, ever, admit it out loud but the possibility of a family had also sparked the tiniest fraction of excitement in him too. Now, however, as he and Uncle Iroh sailed their way around the world in order to formally finalise the peace treaties with the other nations, and the possibility was on the verge of becoming reality, the thought made his palms sweat profusely and anxiety began to build like a heavy weight in his chest. He could not realistically imagine any women from any of the other nations willingly agreeing to leave their home forever for a life in the Fire Court notoriously full of lies, gossip and backstabbing even before the war. Especially if it involved being married to him.

Finally deciding to stop dwelling on his problems Zuko extracts himself from the small desk stretches, dresses and walks up to the upper deck where he already finds his uncle despite the still early hour of the morning. “Good morning Prince Zuko. I trust you slept well, judging by the snoring I heard coming from your room last night” his uncle greets him with a light hearted chuckle. Once this type of teasing my have angered Zuko but now he simply laughed along and teased back saying  
“I was simply trying to imitate my favourite Uncle who’s snoring is well known to keep the whole palace awake.” Iroh let out a hearty belly laugh at the well placed, and entirely true, gibe. 

“Fire Lord, Prince Zuko” the captain interrupts bowing to each of them in turn, “we will reach our destination in the Pole by this afternoon” Zuko thanks the man and turns back to look out into the ocean. They had passed their first ice berg yesterday morning so he had known they must be close to the water tribe settlement. That knowledge had not helped ease the worry he felt. His racing thoughts only broken when Iroh places a calming hand on his shoulder 

“Do not worry Prince Zuko, the only thing the Northern Water Tribe are expecting from this trip is the finalising of the peace treaties and our new trade deals. You need not mention anything else if you do not find someone you feel would make an appropriate life companion for you.” Zuko looks at his uncle and feels a deep love for him. He was sure his uncle would not press the issue if Zuko decided not to go ahead with finding a bride on this trip and the relief in knowing that took some of the pressure of his shoulders. He smiled at Iroh and said 

“Life partner, really Uncle? It would be an arranged marriage. Hardly the stuff of silly romantic stories.”

“You never know Prince Zuko, love can often find people when they are least expecting it.” Iroh placed a hand on Zuko’s arm, no longer easily able to reach his shoulder easily thanks to an impressive growth spurt. Zuko gave him a forced smile and tried to think of something that would change the subject. 

“Would you like some tea uncle, I haven’t seen you have one all morning.” A blatant lie. He hadn’t seen uncle all morning but either Iroh didn’t notice or he pretended he didn’t.

“What an excellent idea Prince Zuko I am rather in the mood for a nice cup of tea and maybe one of the officers will have time for a rousing game of pai sho.” As Iroh wandered off a genuine smile fell on Zuko’s face. He headed back to his cabin to eat a quick meal and meditate. His uncle had spent years trying to convince him to take up the practice while Zuko stubbornly refused. Unsurprisingly when he did start adding it in into his routine he found great benefit in the practice for focusing his mind and, in his own opinion, helping his notoriously hot anger to stay cooler than it had ever been previously. He needed to be as calm as possible for this trip, not only did world peace depend on it but possibly his future marriage. When the call came that they were officially in Water Tribe controlled waters he quickly changed into his official, and more importantly fur lined, robes and tried not to hold his breath. 

__

The Northern Water Tribe was more stunning than Zuko remembered. Part of that may have been because the last time he was here he had snuck his way in. He remembers sneaking his way through the Northern Tribe’s impressive defences with a fair amount of shame but also a little bit of pride that he had managed such an enormous feat alone but resolved to make sure he didn’t mention that particular escapade when meeting with Chief Arnook. 

The welcome they received while not friendly was warm and Zuko and Iroh spent a pleasant evening with Chief Arnook and his family in the palace. The formalities of the Fire Nation delegation’s visit required the entirety of the next day wrapping up only when the sun had already long set. Although, Zuko mused, the sun set remarkably early this far north so it may not have been as long as he thought. With the last of the peace treaties signed and new trade deals agreed upon a large celebration began in earnest. 

The event was held outdoors to allow the whole tribe to attend. Tables and tables of traditional Water Tribe food had been prepared and music played loudly from one end of the court yard. The air was full of the sounds of the instruments, happy talking and loud bursts of raucous laughter. The evening was a sea of white and blue with only Zuko, Iroh and their dozen or so guards standing out with their distinct red and black attire. It made Zuko an easy target as he was unable to blend into the crowd as he normally did at these types of events. As such he spent the whole evening having the same overly formal and polite conversation with senior members of the tribe about the good weather and if he was enjoying the food. Late in the night just as Zuko was planning to take his leave and find a warm bed he was cornered by Chief Arnook who was now more than slightly tipsy and clearly angling for Zuko to disclose the details of their agreements with the Southern Water Tribe, possibly looking to make sure they had not gotten a better deal than the North. 

Thankfully Zuko was spared from having to talk one on one with the chief and dodge his pointed questions for long before they were interrupted by a nervous young girl. Her intricate dress and hair beads marked her as some type of tribe nobility, with the familiar way she was speaking to Arnook likely some relation to the chief. Zuko wondered if this was Arnook’s daughter until he remembered the fate of Princess Yue upon his last visit to the North and grimaced to himself before forgetting to keep his thoughts masked and hoping the chief and the girl hadn’t noticed. Oblivious to Zuko’s inner monologue Arnook turned back to him placing a protective hand on the girls shoulder “Prince Zuko, I’d like to introduce you to my niece Sora” 

“A great pleasure to meet you princess.” Sora gave a polite bow without looking up at him properly. Arnook coughed lightly behind her and she remembered her proper manners and raised her eyes to meet his. Zuko could tell the moment she spotted his scar. While he was slowly coming to terms with the distinctive mark he knew it still bothered most people, and now this young girl was frightened of him. He took a deep breath and tried to give her a warm smile, hoping it would help her see past the disfigurement of his face. It seemed to help a little as Sora’s now tight posture relaxed a fraction and she gave him a tiny tight smile in return but still quickly turned back to her uncle.

“I am sorry uncle but Mama wants you to come now, she says that…” Arnook held up his hand to stop her repeating the message he had already heard

“Apologies Prince Zuko, it seems I am needed elsewhere.” Before moving out of ear shot Zuko swore he heard the chief mutter something about his sister being damn sure this was an emergency and he stifled a laugh. Families, it seemed, were universally frustrating. With that, he thought he should find his uncle. 

Moving through the crowd he quickly spotts his uncle. Making his way over Zuko arrived just in time to hear the end of Iroh's favourite tea joke get an enormous laugh from the rather large group surrounding him. Zuko caught his uncle’s eye and the old man gently extracted himself from the crowd and made his way over to his nephew. Together they move to find a fairly secluded corner in which to talk.

“Prince Zuko! How are you enjoying the party? Have you met anyone particularly interesting?” Iroh asked rather loudly with what Zuko assumed was meant to be a conspiratorial wink but really was more of a very slow blink, probably to do with the many waiters carrying an abundance of very strong Water Tribe alcohol. In his past Zuko knew his uncle’s lack of decorum, getting drunk and almost blurting their secret out in the open like that would have made Zuko furious. Now he simply rolled his eyes fondly and replied in a much quieter tone

“No uncle. As we both know Chief Arnook has no daughter left in his immediate family and the only girl I’ve met among his extended family not already married or is his niece who cannot be older than 12.” Zuko thought again of Yue and thought maybe the Fire Nation had already taken too many Water Tribe women already. Iroh nodded wisely despite Zuko not voicing the last part aloud, the force almost knocked him over. Zuko put an arm around his waist to steady him “come Uncle, I think it is time we both retire to our beds we will be leaving for Ba Sing Se tomorrow.” It was a comfortable silence on the way back to their suite in the palace.

__

Their time in the Earth Kingdom was much longer and much less enjoyable in Zuko’s opinion. The fall of Ba Sing Se meant a collapse of the entire system keeping the Earth Kingdom together. As a result, the last few years had involved much infighting amongst the nobility about whether to remain one nation or officially split into separate entities. Zuko when forced to be present during these meetings, which Iroh had quickly allocated as his responsibility, had spent most of his time repeating that the Fire Nation would recognise any system of government that the earth kingdom, or kingdoms, would implement. Not to mention the complex and long winded processes surrounding the previous Fire Nation colonies and how they would be returned peacefully to Earth Kingdom rule. Now there had finally been a consensus, or at least a tense agreement reached. With all parties happy, at least for now, many forms were signed and peace had at last been formally achieved. Then came days and days of celebrations. 

Due to conflicts of ideas, not to mention the sheer number of people, there was no one large party. Rather, Iroh and Zuko were whisked around to the houses of all the Earth Kingdom nobility separately so that each might try and curry favour with the new Fire Lord and the crown prince. At all of these visits each family made no attempts to hide their strategic attempts to show their wealth and their strategic benefits as allies including pushing forward their available daughters. Their daughters, according to all of their parents, were always the most beautiful and talented in the whole kingdom.Zuko marvelled at their mother’s ability to always manage to find ways to ensure Zuko was seated next to the girls in question despite his own attempts to avoid it. 

Now Zuko had to admit that all the girls were indeed beautiful; dressed in the latest fashions, he assumed, their hair and makeup intricately done and expensive jewellery on clear display. He could imagine any of them being a stunning Fire Lady. He could not imagine any of them being his wife. The women paraded in front of him were unfailingly all quiet, demure, polite and, if he was being honest, boring. When Zuko had attempted to engage them in conversation they were all quick to please. Agreeing with his opinions on all things, even deferring to his preference of tea. They all also refused to comment on any type of political subject he broached with them hastily returning the conversation back to neutral topics such as upcoming spiritual holidays and their latest purchases at the markets. Zuko knew it was stupid to expect it from an arranged marriage but deep down he wanted more, a marriage that was also a partnership a friendship even. He didn’t want to be like his father, or even what he could remember of his grandparents, where the women were mere trinkets and children ignored until they became useful. At the very least he wanted his wife to be someone who he could rely on to shoulder the burden of running a country with. A woman he could trust to be a good Fire Lady. None of these Earth Kingdom girls came close.

The one exception was a very unique girl from Gaoling. Despite being blind she was the most outspoken noble women he’d ever met, even insisting on calling him Prince Hotpants to his face which was both insulting and amusing. In spite of her age she had no reservations speaking with Iroh or Zuko and even asked some very pointed questions about their plans to rebuild including potential jobs for earth benders and their plans to support the many disabled war veterans. Unique questions which Zuko had not considered before and made mental notes to discuss them with the council once back in the capital. Lady Beifong also asked about how likely he was to allow bending tournaments - like the earth bending one’s popular in her home city - now that there was no longer a war between the countries. Despite her abrasiveness Zuko liked the girl, but she was still quite young and Zuko doubted her family would agree to such a match even if he had suggested it judging from the way they kept bringing up how weak and helpless she is despite the girl herself giving off quite the opposite impression. Discouraged Zuko held out very little hope for their third and final stop in the Southern Water Tribe. 

___

The Southern Water Tribe was like night and day compared to what Zuko had remembered of his brief time there previously. Three years of peace, of having their men home and reconnecting their trade links had seen the tribe flourish back into the impressive civilisation it had once been. Gone was the tiny cluster of worn down tents and sad looking igloos. In its place, there was now a sprawling bustling permanent encampment with beautiful ice-based architecture - igloos on a larger scale - and hundreds of impressive handmade traditional tents. Not to mention the hundreds of people who all seemed to have a job in this community bustling hurriedly in all directions. Just as it did in the North Zuko’s mind unconsciously went back to his actions the last time he visited this place. All he saw was a villain, there was no pride or honour in these memories. Zuko knew his actions here had been disgraceful but he tried to block the memories out as they disembarked the ship.

There was silence as the Fire Nation delegation set foot on Water Tribe land, nobody spoke on the long walk up the dock. This was worsened by the silent reception they received from the tribe. All eyes were on them and all held looks of anger or disdain. Zuko squared his shoulders and tried not to show his disappointment. This was immediately pointless once he saw who exactly it was forming the official welcome party. Chief Hakkoda was instantly recognisable but the two younger figures flanking him either side were what caught Zuko’s eye. It was her. Katara. The avatar’s water bending master. The girl he had hunted across the world for months. The girl he had betrayed in the caves under Ba Sing Se. A girl who looked at him with fierce cold hatred. Not to mention her brother, now older and clearly stronger standing in the place of honour next to Hakoda and also glaring at him with a fierce dislike. He hadn’t known that they were the children of the chief. During the months he had chased the avatar and his friends he hadn’t had time or the chance, or inclination, if he were being totally honest, to stop and ask who they were. He doubted saying so now would be of much help. Zuko barely heard the strained welcome speech Chief Hakoda gave and only remembered to bow in return when his uncle gave him a discrete but sharp kick to the shins. He was just about ready to turn around and get back on the ship. If it were not for the importance of the treaties he carried he just might have. Instead he took a few deep calming breaths and fell into step with his uncle as the followed the Water Tribe delegation to begin the talks. 

The meeting took place in a large igloo which was also apparently used by all members of the tribe for any community purpose. It was surprisingly comfortable inside. Zuko marvelled at how the thick ice walls somehow provided excellent insulation. With thick furs on the ground and a fire lit in the centre of the space it was almost too hot when what seemed to be the entire Southern Water Tribe crowded in after them. Despite the chilly greeting the meeting went smoothly. While there were minor changes made, due to most of the details having been worked out and agreed upon prior to this visit the discussions remained civil. Zuko took the smooth operations of the meeting as a chance to zone out and look at Sokka and Katara again. 

Sokka continued to throw dirty looks his way on occasion on the walk here but once the talks had begun properly he focused his attention and was all business. Clearly Sokka, despite his still relatively young age, was an important member of the tribe. Not only was he seated to the right of Hokkoda, but he was given ample time to speak up during the discussion. Of particular note to Zuko was that not only did Hokkoda seek Sokka's opinion but that all of their tribesmen listened to him with respect when he voiced his opinions. This could not be more different to the treatment Zuko was used to in his own experiences. Furthermore, Sokka commanded this attention with skill and confidence, something Zuko still often struggled with in his own court. 

Of interest to Zuko was that Katara on the other hand had taken a seat with her grandmother in the middle of the group; certainly not near the back of the meeting but noticeably separate from the Tribe leaders. She didn’t interject despite her facial expressions looking like she desperately wanted too. Katara hadn’t spared him another glance since their arrival. Zuko was somewhat glad for this because it gave him a chance to observe her more closely. 

During their previous encounters, Zuko had been focused on the avatar but, he had to admit, Katara had always been attractive. With her dark hair braided back with her cute little hair loop things and those big eyes, he would’ve had to have been blind to overlook her entirely. They had been enemies though, and he’d had more serious concerns on his mind. Now, sitting in an igloo in the South Pole that attractive girl was, well now she was gorgeous. Her hair was even longer than when that had last met loosened and hanging down her back, her little loopies the only reminder of her childhood self. Zuko couldn’t help but smile as she brushed them out her face every minute or so. 

As she rolled her eyes at one of his own dignitaries long winded explanation of an added clause in the contract his mind, unbidden, changed the image in front of his eyes from watching Katara in her frozen homeland to watching Katara in one of his closest advisor meetings. Despite the seeming absurdity of the image Zuko just knew that it felt right. The image changed before he could focus though. It was now Katara dressed as the Fire Lady, in soft silks of a deep wine red, the delicate crown placed in her hair. In this image she was smiling up at him with a hard to read look but it most certainly wasn’t the hatred she had shown him before. Back in reality Zuko could feel the heat from his own blushing cheeks despite the overly warm air around him and he honestly thought might faint. 

Iroh, seeing the state Zuko was in, interrupts the meeting saying “my sincerest apologies Chief Hakodo” to cold looks from the Water Tribe, “it appears the weeks of travel have caught up with nephew. Would you excuse us for some fresh air” with a curt nod from the chief Iroh man handles the still woozy Zuko out of the igloo and half drags him down a secluded alley between a whirlwind of igloos and tents until they were far enough away that no prying ears could listen in. “Prince Zuko, are you alright, what happened? Are you ill? Do you need a healer? Do you need some tea? Do you..” 

“I don’t need tea uncle!” Zuko grabs Iroh by the shoulders to snap him out of his worried spiral “I’m sorry for worrying you. The um, the travel has gotten to me a bit” he lied rubbing his face he turned slightly away so he wouldn’t have to look his uncle directly in the eyes as he debated if he should tell Iroh the truth. He thought of Katara again, everything he knew about her and debated if this was a stupid idea. He took a few steadying breaths and knew if he didn’t say it now he may never have the guts. “Uncle, I think it should be Katara.” Iroh, still stuck on Zuko being ill and the idea of a nice cup of tea, was slow to catch on to what his nephew was trying to say

“You think that lovely young lady got you sick. That would be very unusual. We have hardly been here. Maybe it was the fish we had for breakfast this morning. It smelled very fishy to me..”

“Uncle!” Zuko yelled, small flames shooting out of his balled up fists. Remembering himself, he tried again in a softer town “Uncle. I am trying to tell you I think we should offer the marriage contract to Katara. And, and to her family”

“Oh, oh I see” was all his uncle could say

“No you’re right. That’s a stupid idea never mind. Let's just go back and forget...”

“No prince Zuko I think it is a wonderful idea.” it was Iroh's turn to interrupt before his nephew went into an anxious spiral. “The Southern Water tribe was the hardest hit in the war, behind the Air Nomads of course. And she is a powerful water bender a good match for you eh? Fire and water. Not to mention she already knows you”

“That is what I’m afraid of uncle.” Zuko admits in a small voice, “Did you see the looks she and her brother gave me?They have every right to hate the Fire Nation. To hate me. Just forget about it it was a stupid idea.”

“Prince Zuko” Iroh interjected “do not forget that you have changed a great deal in the time since the two of you last saw each other. Do not be so quick to assume what others think. Cast aside your pride for a moment, do you think she would be a good Fire Lady?” Zuko nodded 

“I think she could be a good Fire Lady but she would never agree.”

“And do you think” Iroh continued ignoring Zuko’s last comment “that you personally could have a happy life together” Zuko hesitated and the image of Katara from earlier reappeared, it quickly turned to the image of a much younger girl offering to heal his scar and he instinctively nodded. 

“Well then nephew if you are sure of this match then when we return to the meeting I will make the suggestion”. And so with much trepidation Zuko and Iroh returned to the common house with an important question. 

__

The results of the proposal were immediate and loud. Shouting erupted from several areas in the igloo and all of it was directed at Zuko. All he saw was the look of shock and anger on Katara’s face and mentally smacked himself for letting himself believe that this would go well. Despite this visceral reaction no set decision was reached that night, in fact no decision was made for another three days. By the evening of the third day Zuko was certain that the proposal had ruined their chances of even having the Southern Water Tribe sign the final peace treaties. 

With no official duties the Fire Nation was left aimless in the freezing tundra so they stuck mostly to their ship and Zuko was slowly going crazy. He had spent these last three days mentally berating himself for being so foolish and allowing a day dream to affect him so deeply.  
In order to clear his head, but mostly to avoid another game of pai sho with his uncle he decided to take a walk. With no precise destination he just wandered aimlessly through the encampment and then out the other side finally ending up in what appeared to be some kind of a penguin-otter colony. The little creatures were ridiculously cute, and very friendly to the stranger in their midst. It was a nice change to not immediately be distrusted. Looking around Zuko realised he was quite a distance from the camp and decided there was no harm in playing with the animals and started chasing after the penguin-otters as if he was a small child resulting in an impressive tumble into the snow when he lost his footing and getting squished under a friendly swarm of the creatures. 

That was when he heard the giggle. His face immediately turned a deep maroon and he sat up trying to spot who had been watching him. There in the entrance to a cave he hadn’t noticed before was Katara. Mentally slapping himself again for allowing her to see him so foolish he cleared his throat awkwardly and rushed to stand up saying “oh uh, hi Katara. What, um, what are you doing out here?” She rolled her eyes and her usual frown fixed itself to her face again. 

“This is my home Zuko” they way she said his name with such venom “I’m allowed to go wherever I want to. What are you doing here?” Zuko opened his mouth to explain that he had not intended to come out here specifically and he definitely had no intention of disturbing her but Katara barrelled on. “What are you doing in my home, and asking me to marry you! But it wasn’t even you asking, it was your uncle. And in front of the whole tribe! How could you expect that I’d agree. How could you be so arrogant as to think that I’d be able to trust you after everything you’ve done” she turned to glare at him head on. 

Zuko an equal mix of dumbstruck and terrified at the outburst and suddenly reminded of the many tons of water surrounding him decided that honesty was the best way to go. “I’m sorry Katara” he said looking down at his hands unable to bear looking at her directly anymore. That stopped her in her tracks just as she had just drawn a breath to start yelling again, but she didn’t say anything and the silence stretched to a painfully long moment so Zuko added “I know it is a lot to ask of you. And I am sorry that I could not ask you personally beforehand but that is just how marriages are between people of our station” 

“People of our station?” Katara scoffed “you don’t consider my people on the same level as you. I know you think of us as just dirty little peasants. You used to scream it at me and Sokka, when you weren’t trying to capture Aang.” Zuko grimaced and thought about how to explain that he had changed.

“I am so sorry for all of that. I used to believe a lot of the lies I had been told about the others nations and about my own home and I did some awful things because of them”

“You're telling me!” Katara exclaimed turning away from him but making no moves to leave.

“That’s why I asked you Katara. I could have asked any Fire Nation noblewomen, hell every noble family in the earth kingdom practically begged me to marry their daughters while we were there”

“Urgh Zuko I don’t want to hear about all your women”

“No Katara please listen to me.” Zuko said edging closer to her with his arms outstretched hoping he looked harmless and not desperate. “All of them, they don’t know the truth about who I really am. What I’m capable of. And you do. You’d be able to stop me, if … if I ever became like that again.”

“So what you really want isn’t a wife but a conscious, a babysitter to make sure you don’t go all evil again. That’s pathetic. And it’s going to take a whole lot more than one little apology to make me forget what you’ve done” Katara instinctively reaching for the necklace she wore. 

“I don’t want a babysitter Katara!” Zuko fumed through gritted teeth, digging his nails into his palms to prevent the bursts of fire he knew when seconds away from exploding.

“And even if I did, there’s no way I’m going to willingly agree to go be some pretty Water Tribe doll for the Fire Nation to ooh and ah over on fancy occasions and then be shut away in a palace the rest of the time” Katara spat back her voice beginning to rise in pitch and volume. 

“You wouldn’t simply be pretty figurehead” Zuko said much softer than the angry halfshout he’d just been using. Katara rolled her eyes but didn’t interrupt. “I know it is hard to believe but I am trying to be a better person, and make my nation better but I need, I want, a partner who I know will help me. Who will fight for the people of the Fire Nation and make sure they are being looked after and nothing like this war happens again.” Katara was silent just looking at him for ages and Zuko almost wished she would shout at him again. She turned and began to walk away back to civilisation. Only when she was almost out of sight did she turn and motion for Zuko to follow her even waiting for him to almost catch up before starting off again. They didn’t say another word and went their separate ways once back at the camp. 

__

The next day Zuko almost had a heart attack when the message came that Katara had accepted the proposal. The message continued that in celebration there would be a feast tonight where the treaty and the marriage contract would both be signed. His uncle was delighted and immediately began to list the kinds of tea they should serve at the wedding. Zuko’s heartbeat increased significantly and his palms got sweaty again now that this was actually happening. These problems were only worsened when he read the end of the quick message from Hokoda that also mentioned that tonight would involve the exchange of the traditional gifts to mark the agreement would take place. He was immediately light headed at the idea of having to tie a necklace, as a Water Tribe engagement calls for, on Katara’s neck in front of so many people. 

The necklace. Zuko suddenly had a panicked thought that after all this trouble they had forgotten to bring the necklace. He bolted down to his cabin and tore through his belongings the fear that they had forgotten the necklace at home suddenly at the forefront of his mind. He needn't have worried, his uncle had made sure that they brought with them the appropriate engagement gifts for all three of the nations just as an insurance. Holding the little wooden box open Zuko looked down at the delicate necklace. The ribbon was made of the finest silk available in the whole Fire Nation and was a deep purple. He had agonised over the colour of the ribbon for longer than he would like to admit, settling on the purple as a blend between red and blue while technically still being close enough to blue for a water tribe woman to feel comfortable in. Attached was a tiny golden fire lily; the official flower of his homeland. He ran a finger over it gently, fire lily’s were also his mother’s favourite flower. The reality of tying the necklace on Katara in just a few hours hit him again. The image of touching her so intimately when they hardly knew each other really made his palms sweet his heart race and even made him feel woozy. His mind instinctively flashed back to years ago, another time when he had held a water tribe necklace against Katara’s neck. 

He had found the scrap of material on a Fire Nation Prison off the coast of the Earth Kingdom. Despite its size and lack of any material value he had recognised it instantly as belonging to the girl following the avatar and he had kept it on him for weeks as he hunted them.  
Uncle had known immediately that it was a betrothal necklace. This had intrigued Zuko. She seemed young to be set to marry but he put it down to simply water tribe backwardness. And I suppose if the avatar is interested in your daughter you weren’t going to say no. Through the weeks he had the scrap of fabric and crudely carved rock he had found himself taking out more and more to look at it. At first it was to remind himself he was closer than ever before to his goal but soon it became comforting to hold the trinket and he couldn’t stop himself contemplating the girl it belonged to. 

When he had eventually caught up with the group again he managed to get Katara on her own. She was younger, small and weaker and he had her tied to a tree. Despite being surrounded by his men and a group of pirates, she refused to back down. He had circled her menacingly, trying to scare her. It was only at the sight of the necklace in his hand as he threatened her that she seemed truly affected by the situation. Holding the material against her neck he whispered in her ear about his need to find the avatar to find his honour. Even at the time he didn’t know why it was so important that she understood why he was doing this. Rather than becoming frightened and compliant as he’d hoped she had simply become angry pulling at her bindings and yelling "that was my mothers, give it back." The hatred on her face in the memory was intense. Zuko grimaced to himself at the image and realised she would never willingly replace such an important heirloom to her with a gift from him. More importantly, he realised, he didn’t want her to. But he also knew that at their official engagement celebration this evening both her whole tribe and his delegation would be expecting the traditional exchange to happen and he agonised over what to do. 

__

That evening with the final treaty between their two nations signed it was time for Zuko and Katara to sign an official marriage-pact and officially begin their engagement. She had been dressed for the occasion in a floor-length fur-lined parka made of a deep blue. Zuko thought the colour was like the sky just before dawn. It wasn’t until she leaned forward to take the pen that he noticed her usual hair loops were done in some kind of intricate braids and that the rest of her hair had been threaded with tiny beads. The way some of them glittered in the firelight he wouldn’t be surprised if they were made of ice, they made her dark hair look like the night sky. Katara was undeniably beautiful. Zuko glanced down at his own attire and thought maybe he should have brought robes more fitting of a royal celebration. While his everyday robes were impeccably made and of the highest quality, they were rather plain and uniform-esq. He wondered if Katara had any thoughts on his appearance, if she thought about him at all. 

With both of their signatures complete the celebrations began. The entire tribe gathered in a cleared area in the centre of the camp with Zuko and Katara seated together at the table of honour right in the middle . The feast was enormous and the food was delicious even in Zuko’s opinion despite being less spicy and rather more salty than his usual preference. He attempted to bring this up with his now fiancée but she didn’t seem interested, only humming her agreement and turning back to the food. There was lots of music and many formal dances. The most impressive of these was the one led by Chief Hakoda and Katara’s brother. He was told it traditionally used to only be performed before going into battle and Zuko did not miss the message that the aggression of the performance was aimed directly at him. The most emotional of the performances, in Zuko’s mind at least, came from Katara herself. 

Standing unexpectedly she got the crowd’s attention and announced she would like to do a water bending demonstration. There was mild surprise, obviously this was an unplanned addition to the celebration, but everyone cheered and cleared a large space in the middle of the gathering for her. Zuko had never seen anything like it. It was almost magical the way she moved through the positions directing the water around her as if it were an extension of herself. The precision and control she maintained despite how fluidly she moved. All he could do was stare at her with his mouth open in complete awe. In his devotion to watching the performance he missed the knowing glance his uncle gave him just as Katara finished with an explosion of tiny snowflakes raining down. Zuko was the last to finish clapping. As Katara took her seat again she discreetly wiped tears from her eyes. 

As Zuko was about to ask Katara if she was alright Iroh decided this was the right moment for the exchange of their gifts. He stood next to their table bringing the group’s attention back to the couple. "Thank you all for your most warm hospitality, before the night gets too old and we all have a little too much of this excellent Water Tribe alcohol my nephew Prince Zuko would now like to present his gift of a traditional engagement necklace to his beautiful fiancée Katara" to loud cheers and whistles. Katara stared down at her hands in her lap. Zuko took the box from his uncle and he knew what he had to do. Turning at an awkward angle in order to both face Katara and the watching crowd her cleared his throat and said 

"Ah hello Zuko here" and he mentally smaked himself, what a stupid way to start as the crowd gently laughed at him but he plowed on "I am aware that on an engagement in the Southern Water Tribe, the man traditionally gives his wife-to-be a necklace.” He turned to look directly at Katara here, but she could still not look anywhere but her lap. “But I am aware that Katara already wears a necklace of great importance to her, that I would not dream of attempting to replace.” Katara’s head whipped up and she looked him right in the eye as he finished “Instead I would like to present my, um, my fiancee with this bracelet which I hope is a happy consolation." He heard the crowd gasp but Zuko only looked at Katara who nodded just slightly and offered her wrist to him. Gently taking her hand and tying the ribbon securely around her wrist Zuko couldn’t help but notice how warm she was and how soft that tiny bit of skin was. When he was done he looked up into her face to see a single tear had escaped and he almost went to brush it away when Katara whispered a gentle 

"Thank you Zuko." It was the nicest thing she’d said to him since his arrival and then even quieter “I have something for you too”

“No Katara” he hurriedly whispered back. In all his worry over his own gift he hadn’t considered that she would be giving something to him as well. “You don’t have to go out of your way for me.” He smiled at her hoping to ease her mind and she even returned it slightly to his deep surprise. She still turned away to her waiting grandmother. When she turned back she was holding a thick fur lined parka, similar in style to the ones her brother and father wore in the same deep blue of her own outfit. He wondered if she had sewn it herself; if she had sewn it for him or if there was someone else she had expected to wear this gift. He went to take it from her but she motioned for him to stand. When he did she stepped impossibly close and slipped the coat over his other clothing. As she pulled the collar tight against his neck her fingers gently grazed along his cheek. Zuko had to resist the urge to lean in to her touch. Finally stepping away Katara gave him a slight bow before excusing herself from the table. She did not return to the party.


	2. The Last Water Bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter comes at you from Katara's POV and she's got some serious emotions she's working through.

Katara like most girls had always thought about what it would be like to be in love with a nice boy. How exciting it would be when they got engaged. What her wedding would be like. What she had not anticipated was that not only would she very much not be in love with her fiancee but that he would actually be from the Fire Nation and have personally attacked her multiple times. The night of her engagement feast, a night which was supposed to be special and romantic for them, she sat fuming and listening to Zuko drone on about something or other stupid. She appreciated the effort the village had gone to for her. At such short notice it really was stunning. But she just couldn’t bring herself to enjoy the evening. The one moment of true enjoyment was when Sokka, Hakkoda and the other men of the tribe performed a traditional war dance. Zuko’s face was priceless. He obviously read that the implied threat in the movements were directed at him and he looked suitably nervous in Katara’s opinion. 

On a whim she decided to do a water-bending demonstration. If she was to be surrounded by Fire benders for the rest of her life then she was going to make sure they knew her capabilities. Walking to the rapidly cleared centre of the party, Katara discretely looked behind her to make sure Zuko was watching. As she readied her mind and took her first stance a weight lifted off her shoulders and she realised how important being a water bender and a member of the water tribe is to her. As Katara moved through the movements she remembered how hard she had fought to earn her place as a master. At first alone without a teacher and then fighting to even be allowed to learn how to do more than heal. She had used these skills to defend herself, to defend her friends and her family and their home, their way of life. Caught by surprise at her emotional reaction her forms faltered and the water around her dipped precariously until she caught it again and kept going. With the final flourish she felt tears on her cheeks and she hoped nobody, especially Zuko, would notice. 

The emotional dilemma continued when Zuko made his own impromptu gesture with his speech and the way he tied his engagement gift to her wrist instead of removing her mother’s necklace. It was surprisingly thoughtful and Katara was blindsided by the action. She had been dreading that particular moment from the minute she agreed to the marriage and somehow Zuko had worked out a way to prevent her discomfort and still meet the expectations of her people. It was impressive to say the least. It was confusing. Katara hadn’t known Zuko to be a kind man and this simple action had thrown her for a loop. She had to excuse herself from the party and barely made it back to her igloo before tears were pouring down her face. How dare Zuko do that to her! What game had he been playing? Claiming to know about what her mother’s necklace meant to her. 

In the days following the party Katara thought on that moment incessantly. The conclusion she kept coming back to was that he must have been told about the necklace’s significance by someone and he had used this knowledge to try and gain favour with the tribe. Much to her annoyance it seemed to have worked. Whenever Katara casually asked anyone if they had mentioned the necklace’s significance to Zuko the overwhelming response was that not only that they hadn’t talked with the prince but how sweet it was of him to be so considerate of her and how romantic it was really. This only served to grow Katara’s anger and hardern her resolve that Zuko, and therefore Fire Nation in general, must be up to something sinister. Her emotional outburst was embarrassing and it angered her that she had shown such weakness in front of the Prince; and in front of the whole tribe. Katara resolved to avoid Zuko as much as possible following the disastrous evening. Thankfully Zuko and the Fire Nation delegation quickly prepared to leave the South Pole following the engagement party so it was easier to evade the prince than she’d imagined. 

Having not planned to spend so long at the Southern Pole in the first place, the Fire Nation delegation were ready to set out home only two days after the party. Reluctantly Katara went with her father and Sokka to see them off. She felt pride in herself that she managed to keep her face neutral almost the whole time. She broke only when, just as the group were ready to set sail, the small crowd of Water Tribe members began to cheer for her and Zuko to kiss. The idea turned her stomach and she struggled not to let her discomfort show too openly. Zuko didn’t seem to be happy with the idea either. As the chants grew louder his cheeks flushed red with anger and his lips formed a hard line. However, he turned stiffly back towards her, gave a deep bow grabbed her hand and brushed his lips lightly across her knuckles. Katara flushed and had to stop herself snatching her hand back. Forcing herself to bow back she said with a strained voice “safe travels my lord”. The title tasted bitter in her mouth. It looked like Zuko wished to say something else but thankfully his uncle called him onto the ship and Katara sent thanks to Tui and La that he was finally going. She didn’t know how she would cope once she was living in the Fire Nation permanently; But she would do it in order to keep an eye on Zuko.

__

The unexpected nature of the proposal and Katara’s acceptance of the engagement meant that nothing was prepared for such a momentous event. As such Katara, her family and any members of the Water Tribe attending the wedding were not expected in the Fire Nation for at least four months in order to have the time to make all the necessary arrangements. 

These few final months Kataran had thought would be a blessing but were the exact opposite. While she had known agreeing to marry Prince Zuko would involve moving to the Fire Nation, actually preparing to leave her home, forever this time, hurt a lot more than Katara was ready for. She tried not to show her sadness to anyone, especially her father. Hakkoda had been firmly opposed to the idea of her marrying Prince Zuko and had been furious when she had announced over dinner her intentions to accept. He and Sokka had stormed out of their igloo and only returned well past dinner time and went straight to their beds. Thankfully Dad had calmed down soon afterwards and was helping to organise the voyage to the Fire Nation capital. But Sokka was still furious it seemed. 

Despite her attempts to seek him out he always managed to be busy. Unable to stay and unwilling to say more than hi and bye. It was beginning to get to Katara. Despite their bickering and their occasional actual fighting Sokka had never just cut her out like this. Katara was scared for the future and suspicious of Zuko and she wanted nothing more than to sit with Sokka and talk it all out and come up with a plan like they used to do. As if they were off having adventures around the world with Aang, Toph and Suki again. So after weeks of this behaviour, Katara decided that it was time to confront him. 

She waited for him by the harbour as the afternoon turned quickly into dusk. Sokka had been doing an awful lot of fishing these past weeks, at all times of the day, in order to not be home as much as possible. Katara wasn’t surprised when she saw him attempting to sneakily make his way back into the village, even angry Sokka wasn’t one to miss a meal too often. From her hiding spot Katara discreetly bent some water and froze his feet in place. She had to bite her tongue hard to hold back a laugh when Sokka almost fell over when he didn’t notice the ice dropping his fishing gear and the one tiny little fish he’d actually caught. As her brother recovered and figured out what had happened looking around for her, she steeled her nerves, resumed her frown and stepped into his line of sight. 

“Sokka how nice to see you here” she said casually.

“Ah hi Katara, what a surprise to see you, here” Sokka looked sheepish but tried to play it off as cool. 

“Well Sokka I thought it’s been a while since I’ve gone fishing, and you’ve been going so much recently I just thought I’d come join you” she said hoping to get a reaction out of him. Sokka just spluttered and didn’t say much. All Katara’s plans of subtlety went out the window.

“Damn it Sokka I know you’ve been avoiding me!”

“Look Katara” Sokka said looking down at his frozen feet. “I didn’t mean to avoid you I just..”

“You admit it!” she yelled both vindicated and angry and then softer “Well you did a pretty good job of it for not meaning to” Sokka winced but Katara refused to feel bad for telling the truth. “Why?” she asked. Sokka sighed and rubbed his mittened hands over his face. 

“Okay Katara, I’m sorry” he started again. “I was avoiding you. But not because I’m angry with you, I mean at first yes I was angry at you for agreeing to marry that ass-hat of Prince”

“You can’t be angry at me for that? You don’t get to tell me what to do Sokka we aren’t kids any more” Katara was right back to angry again. Typical Sokka trying to be all macho and over protective. 

“Yeah I was angry Katara! You agreed to marry the crazy guy who hunted us all over the world and tried to capture Aang multiple times. Or did you forget that once you saw him looking royal and rich all dressed up in his fancy prince clothes.”

“Wow Sokka you really think so little of me that some fancy clothes would make me forget how terrible Zuko is?”

“Then why are you marrying him?” Sokka exclaimed planting his hands on his hips and looking surprisingly like their mother. Katara pursed her lips and thought about it.

“I…” It was Katara’s turn to look down at her feet. “I think Zuko, and maybe the whole Fire Nation might be up to something”

“What kind of something?” Sokka perked right up at the possibility of intrigue. Katara had not expected him to be on board so quickly. Really she should have known Sokka better.

“Well I don’t actually have any proof” she was forced to admit. “But it’s just really suspicious for him to come all the way down here just for a treaty signing, and then out of the blue ask me of all people to marry him. It has to mean something. Right?”

“No you’re absolutely right Katara. When you say it like that it does sound fishy” Sokka was stroking the imaginary beard he wished he could grow. “So we’ll need to get proof” Sokka’s eyes were already glazing over as he went into planning mode. 

“So you’re not mad anymore?” Katara asked hoping she sounded more nonchalant than she felt. Despite her own anger she hated fighting with her brother 

“No of course I’m not mad. I haven’t been mad for weeks. I’m just really sad that you’re leaving.” Sokka flushed and wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“You’re really sad that I’m leaving”

“Of course” Sokka exclaimed “It's hard to watch my baby sister get engaged - and to the Fire Nation prince no less. You’re all grown up now, you don’t need me to look out for you.”

“Sokka” Katara cried and rushed over to throw her arms around her brother. It was difficult for him to catch her with his feet still frozen in place but he managed it. “I’ll always need you.” She sniffed deeply, missing Sokka’s disgusted face over her shoulder “I’ll miss you so much when I’m gone.”

“I can’t imagine this place without you Katara”. 

“I’m scared Sokka. I don’t know if I can do this.” Releasing her brother Katara stepped back. This was the first time she had ever voiced her concerns.

“You’ll be okay. You’re the bravest person I know.” Katara smiled weakly “and besides if that Fire Nation bumpkin thinks he can hurt my sister you’ll have me and dad the whole tribe, Suki Aang and Toph breaking down those obnoxious golden palace doors - again.” That got a proper laugh from her.

“Why don’t we talk about it more over dinner? We’ll need a plan to figure out what they’re up to, ``she asked. It was now fully dark and starting to snow

“Dinner! Why didn’t you say so earlier! What did you make?” Food was always bound to put her brother in a good mood. Katara just rolled her eyes and bent the ice off his feet back to the ocean. 

“I made your favourite food. Meat”

“You’re the best sister in the whole world” 

“I know” Katara beamed as they walked back home. 

__

Even with preparing to leave her home forever and her fight with Sokka, the undoubtedly worst part of Katara’s last month in her home was the actual wedding preparations. A small blessing was that the event itself would be held in the Fire Nation so there was not too much that could actually be planned in the South Pole. Unfortunately that meant all of the focus was on her. She was constantly showered with attention from all the members of the tribe. Katara spent hours each day talking over what she wanted her wedding to be like and what it was likely the Fire Nation traditions would be, there was a large consensus on very spicy food. She also spent several hours every other day being forced to put any number of things on her skin and hair to make sure it looked its best and sitting through endless discussion with the women of her tribe about how she should do her hair and makeup to ensure she was the most beautiful on her wedding day.

In her heart Katara knew that they just all wanted to wish her well and help her prepare but she was starting to lose her cool. The closer it got to their departure date the more the reality set in that in a very short amount of time she would be married to Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, and the worse her mood got. Worst of all it made her miss her mum more than ever before. As the days went on Katara reached for her mother’s necklace more and more. Each time she did so she was reminded of the necklace she wore on her wrist. She had considered taking it off but knew she would not hear the end of it from anyone who noticed. A small part of her she refused to acknowledge also could not bring herself to remove the jewellery because each time she looked at it she remembered the kindness Zuko had shown in placing it there rather than replacing her mum’s. Each passing day she grew more and more confused and angry and hurt. She wished she could talk to her mother.

These waring emotions all came to a head when all the married women of the tribe cornered her in her igloo one day the week before the wedding party was set to leave. The women ranged in ages from the youngest woman named Meriwa only just 17 but recently married all the way to Gran Gran the oldest person in the tribe. The women took Katara to the nearby hot springs, supposedly for another session of beautifying spa treatments. Katara knew something was up from all the giggling going on and the large bottle of strong vodka Amka carried in her arms. To be fair they did lather her up with more strong smelling products - this time it was a powerful mix of whale oil and seaweed to smooth and shine her skin and hair . The difference this time is that when they were done and Katara was left to marinate in the concoction, the women passed around the bottle of alcohol and started to give her their advice for her wedding night - even Gran Gran! 

“It will be easier if you just relax. Just lay still and let him do all the work” 

“I wish my Nuniq did all the work. Since he’s grown fat I’m always on top”

“Hush Tanara you and your husband are old now, it’s impressive he can even keep himself up anymore we’re talking about a young man here he won’t have that problem for years.” Meriwa giggled along with the other women and turned to Katara and said in a hushed tone 

“If you’re prince is anything like my new husband then you’ll have trouble keeping him off you. It hurts to walk after a while.” Much to the young woman’s embarrassment the other women had all leaned in to listen and erupted into laughter as she finished. 

“That’s not just a problem for young men” Gran Gran casually mentioned when the group had finally quieted down casing another round of laughter.

Katara was mortified and beet red the whole time but it was the most she had laughed in months. When the laughter had finally died down again and Katara was left with her thoughts they went unbidden to Zuko. She found it difficult to picture them together at first, in that way. She just wasn’t attracted to him. She struggled to overlook the prominent scar marking his face. She knew it was petty but she had seen it twisted in anger too many times to have much sympathy. Furthermore, even in her imagination Zuko was stiff and awkward not the romantic partner she had dreamed of as a young girl. 

Then her mind flashed back to the crystal caves under Ba Sing Se with a young scared prince and young terrified girl just starting to trust each other and Katara remembered how she had wanted to kiss him in that moment. Before Aang and Iroh had interrupted and everything that had happened after. She thought about Zuko’s lips brushing across her knuckles as he left all those months ago had how they had been impossibly soft. At first Katara had put it down to him wanting her to touch her as little as possible. Now maybe she wondered if he had been as nervous as she had. Would he be that soft when she saw him again? Would he try to kiss her? Did she want him to? Would he be that gentle with her in all ways? 

Zoning back in the conversation around her to Katara’s continued embarrassment the wives of the water tribe were now discussing pregnancy. “Keep him inside you after he is finished for a few minutes in order to get pregnant.” 

“Drink Stoneseed root steeped in cold water to ensure a boy”

“No, Uki she should have a boy last! He won’t come to your bed often Katara if you have sons too early in the marriage” 

“Have lots of girls, they will be good for the family to make good marriages”

That was the last straw. The idea of being a Fire nation broodmare and her children used as puppets to further political aims was enough to set Katara’s strained emotions boiling over and turn her anger explosive. Throwing her hands out wide unconsciously Katara bent most of the water out of the spring leaving her and the other women in only an inch or so of rapidly cooling water. Breathing deeply she looked from face to face seeing the shocked and frightened expressions. She turned quickly and got out of what used to be the hot spring, dressed as fast as possible and ran back to her igloo and crawled into bed pulling the furs up over her head. 

__ 

She didn’t know how long it had been but eventually she heard the distinctive shuffle of Gran Gran entering. Kanna slowly lowered herself to the ground next to the bundle of furs that was Katara and gently stroked her back. 

“Katara dear, we are sorry to have upset you” Katara sniffled and pulled the furs down enough to look at her grandmother. 

“I’m sorry for leaving like that. I’ll fix the hot springs.” Kanna grinned and found Katara’s hand squeezing it tightly

“Don’t worry about that now dear. Nature always has a way of fixing itself. Why don’t you tell me what got you so upset.” Katara sniffed again and looked down at her hands and took a deep breath to try and make her voice sound normal.

“It’s just a lot Gran Gran”

“What is a lot darling?”

“Everything, all of this,” and Katara’s couldn’t control the hot tears spilling down her face “leaving here, getting married and to Zuko, having children. It’s all too much and I just really really miss mum”

“Oh my little penguin-otter. I’m so sorry, I thought I was doing enough to make up for Kya not being here. I know it is not the same as having your mother,” Gran Gran squeezed her hand tighter and tried to surreptitiously wipe a tear from her own eye. Katara felt guilty for being so ungrateful. 

“Gran Gran no I’m sorry. I love you and I’m glad I have you with me but I miss mum too. I wish I could ask her what to do.”

“Well, I know I’m as old as the icebergs themselves but I know a thing or two, why don’t you try me?” Katara thought about this and realised she had been rather silly. Just because her mum wasn’t here with her didn’t mean that she was alone. She took a deep breath, sat up a little more and thought of what to say. 

“Gran Gran, I don’t know what I’m doing.” not the best start but it was the truth. “I don’t know if I can get married. I don’t know why I agreed and I don’t think I can do it. I can’t marry someone from the Fire Nation let alone the prince. How am I supposed to be the princess of a country that will hate me. And everybody is so happy for me but I’m not happy.” Before she knew it the tears were back and she felt small and weak and pathetic. Gran Gran pulled her close and ran a hand soothingly up and down her back.

“Calm down, just breath.” Katara took in shallow breaths slowly calming her breathing and her racing mind. When she had returned close to normal Gran Gran spoke again. “Now, let's start with the facts. And work up to the harder questions. You are a smart young lady, the daughter of the chief and close friend to the avatar. You are a strong leader and are more than capable of holding a position in any court. The Fire Nation may have been caught up in the lies they used to justify the war but we have to trust their promise to change their ways. And your presence will be a great help in ensuring that they maintain their open minds. You spent some time living in the country yourself - do you think so little of the people there that they would dismiss you simply for your heritage?” Katara thought of all of the people she had met during her time in the Fire Nation before the invasion. They had been kind to her and her friends but they hadn’t known who they really were. Would that change when the truth was revealed? She doubted it but she couldn’t be sure.

“Now for the complicated part, your wedding to Prince Zuko. I can’t pretend to understand what made you say yes to his proposal but you did. So there must have been a reason. Really search your heart and see what it says.” Katara really thought about it. About Zuko, his past actions and his suspicious behaviour now and her distrust of him. But then she also thought of him running around after the baby penguin-otters and their conversation. How he had seemed so genuine when he said he was trying to be a better person and that he wanted his country to be better too. He had promised he genuinely wanted her help in making that happen. And then she thought of the Jang Hui village cut off, suffering from their own countries war efforts and desperately in need of her help. There must be many other towns in similar or even worse states. And Katara knew she couldn’t turn her backs on them. Even if she was scared she had the chance to help and she wouldn’t waste it. 

“I said yes to help people Gran Gran.” 

“A noble choice, but one that still involves leaving your home and marrying a man you don’t love. Will you be happy with that choice for the rest of your life?” Katara didn’t answer, she wasn’t sure if she could really say she’d be happy in the Fire Nation, with Zuko. When it was clear she didn’t want to answer Gran Gran smiled and said “Think on it long and hard, you don’t have to decide right now but you do have to decide. Once you have been joined together in marriage then that choice is not able to be undone easily.” She kissed Katara’s head stood slowly and shuffled back out of the igloo. 

__ 

Just three days later Katara, her dad and brother and a small selection of water tribe members boarded a fleet of ships and sailed north to the Fire Nation. Katara stood at the stern of the last ship to leave the harbour and watched her home shrink as she left forever. She was sad to watch it go and she was still not certain she was making the right choice.


	3. Well prepared and still unready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Zuko's POV and he has to deal with the reality of inviting Katara into the Fire Nation and his life.

The old wood of the dock groaned under Zuko’s shifting weight. He was a nervous wreck and couldn’t stop pacing incesintly. His uncle stood just a few paces behind him infuriatingly calm as always. The ships from the Southern Water Tribe were expected to arrive any moment now. It would be the first time he’d see Katara in months. He hoped it would go better than their last interaction. Zuko had replayed the moment he last saw her again and again and again in his mind on the long trip back to the Fire Nation. 

He had known Katara was avoiding him since the engagement party. He had been relieved that she had come to see them off but the entire time she had an obviously forced neutral expression firmly in place. And then, well then the crowd had started chanting for them to kiss and it was hard to miss the look of disgust that crossed her face. He hadn’t known what to do. He just stood there panicking internally. He didn’t want to force anything on Katara, and she clearly did not want to kiss him, but Zuko knew if the crowd were disappointed they could turn hostile. He finally decided to kiss her hand. It was a bit old fashioned and formal but it seemed to be enough to quiet the crowd and it had caused Katara to blush prettily. She had quickly turned her face stoney again when he looked up to catch her eyes though. The way she had called him my lord in that tone of voice, it made Zuko’s skin crawl everytime he thought of it. He had wanted to say something to her, but Uncle called him onto the ship. Four months, two weeks and two and half days had passed since then. The memory of her face and her voice that last day made him worry for when they would see each other again. Now that day was here and Zuko didn’t know what to do..

He was so caught up in his pacing and over-thinking that he almost missed the Tribe’s arrival. Only noticing when the rest of the Fire Nation’s welcoming party fell silent as the first ship dropped its anchor. Thankfully he could only see people he didn’t recognise so far. He hopped Chief Hakkoda and Katara hadn’t seen his nervousness. He joined his uncle, took a deep breath and put what he hoped was a calm and welcoming smile on his face. Naturally they were on the last ship to dock and even he could tell that his smile had turned into more of a grimace. Hakkoda and Sokka disembarked first and Katara followed close behind. As they made their way off their boat and towards him the rest of the men and women of the tribe fell into a loose band behind them. It was a rather impressive and, if he were being honest, intimidating sight. Zuko took the time as they approached to steal glances at Katara between her family. 

She was dressed differently to how he was used to seeing her. With the Fire Nation being in the height of spring it was considerably warmer than her home in the South Pole. When he had chased her around the world all those years ago no matter the climate she had still worn her simple blue dress that had clearly already been well worn. Now she was dressed in an ornately patterned hanfu. The fabric was such a pale blue that he had thought it was white until she was right in front of him. The silk was soft and draped delicately from her arms in long elaborate sleeves. Zuko was surprised to see her hair done up in a Fire Nation style all sleek and neat atop her head. It was beautiful but off putting to see her in such a way he missed her little loops. Clearly either herself, or maybe the other water tribe women, had gone to a lot of effort for her arrival. The smile on his face was genuine again. 

Hakoda and Sokka’s faces were stoney, the group stopped just short of himself and Uncle Iroh. Uncle didn’t seem to notice the tension in the air beaming as he stepped forward and bowed low to greet them. “Chief Hakoda it is a great honour to welcome you and all you tribe to the Fire Nation.” Hakkod did not smile in return but did make a cursory bow to the Fire Lord. 

“It was a long journey. We are pleased to be here for such auspicious celebrations but I must be honest. It will be a great sadness to be leaving without one so precious to all of us in the Southern Water Tribe.” Iroh’s smile didn’t falter but his eyes hardened just slightly. “You remember my daughter Katara of course.” He and Sokka parted to reveal Katara had dropped to a deep bow on her knees folding her hands demurely in front of her, her forehead touching the ground. Not looking up she said 

“It is an honour to be here Fire Lord, Prince Zuko.” She didn’t call him my lord again thank agni but Zuko could not stand to see her prostrate herself like a peasant. Without even thinking he stepped forward and offered his hand to help her to her feet. She looked surprised but took his hand with no protest. On the pretext of still helping her catch her balance Zuko remained close to Katara and breathed out so only she would hear 

“Don’t do that Katara. Please don’t do that again.” Katara took a sharp breath in and tilted her head to face to look him in the eyes, her mouth moving but no words coming out. It would be easy to lean down and press his lips to hers Zuko realised. Agni her lips looked soft. But that would be a very bad idea despite how tempting it was. So Zuko stepped back and said in a louder voice for all to hear “we are so pleased to have you all here. I am sure that you are tired after your travels. Allow us to show you to your accommodations.” He held out his arm to Katara to escort her down the dock. She took it wordlessly to his surprise but had a strained look on her face and refused to meet his eyes. Overall he thought to himself this first meeting was going better than he had anticipated. He should have known better than to think such things. 

Just at the end of the dock was a set of palanquins to take the tribes men and women to the house assigned to them for their stay in the capital. Katara was obviously uncomfortable with the idea of being carried but didn’t make a fuss. Hakoda on the other hand. 

“Don’t be ridiculous I’m a grown man I can walk just fine.”

“Please sir, it is normal in the Fire Nation. We meant no disrespect” one of the servants valiantly tried to explain to the indinent chief. 

“Well that’s fine for the Fire Nation but us Water tribe people are more than capable of the short walk up to the city” Hakoda’s face was growing red but his voice was dangerously calm. 

“Yeah” Sokka chimed in “we’re warriors. Right dad” he said, attempting to spin his boomerang and fumbling it. Zuko rubbed his brow and tried to think of a way to end this standoff. 

“Why doesn’t my uncle, who has bad knees and cannot walk so far ride with Katara and the other Water Tribe women and I will walk with the rest of the men?” he suggested hoping that would be an acceptable compromise. 

“Why Prince Zuko, what an excellent idea” Iroh quickly added before Sokka or his father could disagree. “It will give me a chance to get to know my new niece-in-law better.”

“Yes” Hakoda also agreed with a deep frown turning to eye Zuko down directly, “we would also enjoy the chance to get to know you Prince Zuko.” Was it a family thing the way both he and Katara managed to say his name like a curse word. This was going to be a long walk. 

__

He was right. The men of the water tribe set a blistering pace and after the first serious incline Zuko was struggling to keep up. He had considered himself in shape but since his return from exile his fitness regime had fallen by the wayside. Coupled with the deeply personal questions Hakoda was throwing at him it was shaping up to be a deeply unpleasant afternoon. 

“So, Prince Zuko. Was my daughter the first person you proposed to or was she merely the first to agree?” Zuko blanched at the idea that these men thought he had just worked his way around the three nations proposing to any woman he could. He felt uncomfortable at the idea that maybe what he and uncle had done was only a short step up from it though.

“No sir.” Zuko took a deep breath and hoped he didn’t sound as winded as he felt “Katara was my first choice and it is a great honour for myself and my country that she agreed.” It was the truth. She was the only one he had seriously considered. He hoped this was good enough. Hakoda just hummed noncommittally.

“There were no Fire Nation women you deemed acceptable?” Hakoda didn’t look at him but Zuko got the impression he saw every expression that crossed his face.

“There are many women who could take on the role” he replied cautiously.

“So there are many young Fire Nation noble women you’ve had previous dalliances with that will resent being passed over?” Hakoda’s voice was smooth but Zuko could see his hands clenched in tight fists. Zuko was careful not to show too much on his face when he thought of Mai. He had not considered that she might feel passed over. He doubted it. Mai had never been the type to want more responsibility.

“No, there are no Fire Nation ladies who should have serious claim to Katara’s position. I may have had previous relationships but they were all finished well before our trip to the South Pole. It was agreed that this would be an ideal time to show our commitment to harmony and peace. A marriage is an excellent way to do so as both a symbolic and a practical merging of two cultures.”

“So my only daughter will be paraded around as merely a pretty figurehead?” Zuko sent up a prayer to agni, was he going to have to try and explain this to every member of the Water Tribe? 

“No sir. I would not have asked Katara to leave her home and family to simply be a pretty statue for the Fire Nation to gape at. I had hoped that her presence here would help to improve the Fire Nation going forward. To encourage us all to embrace and understand all cultures and move on from the war.” 

“And you can assure me Prince Zuko that she will be accepted by your country. She will not face ridicule and exclusion for her heritage.” Zuko paused to think about this. He had not seriously contemplated if Katara would personally face any backlash for her Water Tribe background. Hakoda and the rest of the small group halted as well and the chief turned to look at him directly. Zuko gulped and decided honesty was the best policy.

“Honestly sir, I can’t guarantee that it will be smooth sailing or that Katara will be welcomed with open arms by everyone. There has been too much animosity drilled into our culture for too long. I can promise however that I will do my best to prevent this from being the case going forward.” Hakkoda was frowning deeply and his hands twitched at his sides as if resisting reaching for his weapons.

“So you will personally ensure that my daughter will be safe in this country?” The chief’s voice was low and full of an unspoken threat. Zuko’s skin crawled and he had to fight the urge to drop into a fire bending stance. 

“Chief Hokado. I swear that I will do everything within my power to keep your daughter from all harm and ensure her happiness.” 

“Well Prince Zuko, you better or there will be serious repercussions.” The look on the chief of the Southern Water Tribe’s face left no doubt in Zuko’s mind he was deadly serious. The group resumed walking, thankfully there was not much further to go until they reached their destination. It was only when Zuko was safe in his own suite in the palace that he noticed the absence of Katara’s brother.

__

To mark the arrival of Katara and her family there was a large celebration planned at the palace. It would be the first real interaction between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation socially in over one hundred years and Zuko was stressed about it to say the least. If his talk with Chief Hakoda today was anything to go by the night would be long and tense. 

As his manservant Yuto helped him dress Zuko imagined the many ways this evening could go wrong. The worst case scenario he supposed would be an all out brawl between the two groups. There was a no weapons rule as standard procedure for these types of events in the Fire Nation but he knew most nobles carried some kind of secret weapon on their persons anyway he assumed this would be the same for the Water Tribe. Not to mention the many benders who would be in attendance. Of course far more likely was that the Fire Nation nobility would be snobby, stuck up and rude to their foreign guests. Zuko could not picture the proud Water Tribe not responding in some way to the disrespect. Nor would he blame them really.

Yuto flitted around him doing the multitude of tiny buttons that closed the formal robes required for such an event. Zuko was always reluctant to wear these ones and Yuto had basically forced him into accepting them as his outfit for this evening. They were physically heavy, weighed down with real gold threads and small beads made of precious gems each hand sewn, but they were also a stark reminder of his unpleasant homecoming. Arriving with Azula and the news of the death of the Avatar Zuko had expected to be jubilant and at first he had been. The robes had been commissioned by his father for the official celebration to mark his return and that evening was the most time he had spent with dad since he became Fire Lord. Deep down however he knew something was wrong. Azula, while friendly at first, had quickly resumed her taunting and mind games and his father had returned to his usual cold and disapproving distance. Eventually Zuko had to confront the fact that he was sure that the avatar had survived but also that he wasn’t sure that the Fire Nation were the ones in the right anymore. Mai was no help despite their new relationship pushing him to be the same person he had been before he was forced to leave. Coupled with the intense guilt from his betrayal of Uncle Zuko’s mind and heart were heavy. Despite his father’s arrest, the end of the war and his new outlook overall even now three years on, wearing these clothes took Zuko back to being that confused, angry and hurt teenager. 

Trying to push the memories of that time down Zuko eyed himself critically in the large mirror as Yuto expertly manipulated his hair into the traditional top knot and positioned the golden crown, shaped like flames, firmly in place. He always felt a little ridiculous in such elaborate clothing and with his hair pulled back his scar was unmissable. He turned sharply away from his image in the mirror making Yuto jump at the movement and tried to control his breathing. He reached for an abandoned cup of tea now stone cold and let his inner fire bring it back to steaming hot. The taste was bland and leafy as usual but the heat and the feeling of doing something was calming. As Zuko sipped his drink he saw Yuto bow to his turned back and leave silently in the reflection. He would have to apologise to the man later he made a mental note. As the warmth from the tea seeped into him and he relaxed just a little he let his mind wander to Katara. 

He wondered if she would change for this evening. If she had travelled for long in the hanfu she wore earlier then she would likely want to. He hoped she would be impressed with the hot running water in the house. It was a uniquely Fire Nation invention with the metal pipes heated from within the country’s volcanos. He could imagine her delight at having hot water at her fingertips. He smiled to himself at the mental image of her in one of the big bathtubs filled with bubbles and flower petals and all those girly things. At first focused on her happy face without his conscious effort the image changed. The bubbles were gone and Katara was rising from the water. Zuko was mortified but couldn’t look away. Facing away from him she was lit by only a handful of candles throwing her into mostly shadow. He could see the curve of her hips and waist and just the edge of one of her breasts. This imagined Katara turned her head and caught him staring and Zuko flushed for real at the idea of being caught. She just laughed and said “Prince Zuko” 

“Prince Zuko … Prince Zuko?” after the third time he heard his name he realised he could actually hear somebody calling his name, and knocking on the door. He coughed and felt his cheeks. They were burning even to his own touch and it was uncomfortable to walk to the door of his chambers. Outside was a young serving girl, Hana maybe? 

“Forgive me Prince Zuko” she said bowing low “Fire Lord Iroh sent me to fetch you. The guests are arriving and you are needed in the ballroom.” Zuko nodded his head 

“Thank you Hana” the girl beamed so he must have been correct “I will be there shortly please let my uncle know.” Hana bowed and left quickly a large smile still in place. Zuko closed the door and rested his head on the cold wood. How could he face Katara after what he’d just been imagining? Resisting the urge to bang his head against the door he straightened his robes and headed for the ballroom. 

__

The ballroom was impressive on an average day. With intricate wooden floors and tall marble pillars leading to large ornate windows with a view of the harbour it was an imposing sigtht Tonight it was magnificent. The servants had outdone themselves. Elegant tables were placed around the room each covered in mountains of food that looked gorgeous as well as smelled delicious and on every spare surface there were flowers. The smell was intoxicating even for Zuko who had been attending such events from a young age. He walked to his Uncle who was dressed in similar fashion to himself but who seemed much more comfortable in such splendor. 

“Prince Zuko I am glad you made it in time. The first of the guests are arriving. It would have been disappointing if you were not here.”

“Sorry Uncle, I uh, lost track of time” the way his uncle smiled mischievously at him made Zuko blush again but there was no way Uncle could know what he had been imagining. He hurriedly turned away to face the doors just as they opened to allow an influx of Fire Nation nobles. Each was dressed in resplendent fashion in shades of red and gold and soon they all blended together for Zuko. He let his mind wander and his body take over, bowing to each guest in turn and exchanging pleasantries. He only focused again when a distinct clump of blue entered the hall. 

The Water Tribe would have been easy to spot even without the distinctive shades of blue of their attire. While to Zuko’s eyes he could tell that the men’s clothes were much finer than their everyday wear and likely made from lighter materials than usual he knew that to the rest of the Fire Nobility it was still very foreign and remarkably close to clothing worn in combat. Zuko was just grateful that there were no weapons on obvious display. The women had made an effort and were dressed in an approximation of Fire Nation clothing but with clear adjustments to make them less elaborate and more practical. He had to admit that it was refreshing to see the blue in a sea of red. He laughed to himself at the bad joke.

He couldn’t spot Katara at first. He scanned the faces of the women as they entered but none were her. He grew slightly panicked that she might not come after all. Just as the band were preparing to begin the first dance he saw her. Arm in arm with Hakoda they entered the hall with all eyes on them. She was radiant. Dressed in a hanbok of pale gold with, from what Zuko could just make out, some kind of floral pattern in tiny red beading she glowed in the remnants of the setting sun. The assembly of people naturally parted to give them a straight path to where Zuko and Iroh were standing. Zuko dropped into a deep bow at her approach. As royalty and especially as the crown prince he rarely had to do so and he heard the gasps in the crowd at the action. Katara bowed deeply as well thankfully not dropping all the way to her knees as she had earlier. He could not have stood it if she had done so in front of the nobles. 

“My lady” he echoed her formality from so long ago. Her cheeks reddened but a small smile played on her lips. Gosh she had nice lips. Despite her attire and the fancy hairdo Katara had forgone the heavy makeup favoured by women in the Fire Nation. It left her face open and Zuko had a hard time looking anywhere else. He did so only long enough to motion to the band to resume. “Would you like to dance?” he asked softly, giving her room to decline without embarrassment of the whole ballroom hearing. To his surprise she took his hand and led him to the centre of the dance floor. Standing together Zuko paid no attention to the handful of other couples who joined them. With the first note he pulled his fiancée close and they had their first dance.


	4. Fish Out of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Katara's POV and she's about to get a shock arriving in the Fire Nation

The day had already gone far worse than Katara had expected. Walking up the dock to the welcome delegation Katara was grateful that Gran Gran and the other women had insisted she change into the formal Fire Nation robes. She had felt foolish at first in such an elaborate outfit when surrounded by the rest of the men and women in their regular practical clothing but seeing the way Iroh and Zuko and the rest of the assembled nobility were dressed she was thankful to not still be in her usual casual attire. 

The walk up to meet them was long. She tried to breathe and remember the etiquette lessons Toph had taught her. As her Dad and Fire Lord Iroh exchanged their tense formal greetings she sunk into a low bow and was proud that she had managed to get down so smoothly even in the cumbersome robes she wore. That pride quickly dissipated when Zuko saw her and immediately pulled her to her feet clearly embarrassed. “Don’t do that Katara” he said and she fumed. She was barely in the country and he was already embarrassed by her. How dare he when she had gone to so much effort for him. She wanted to yell at him for being an ungrateful cad but didn’t want to cause a scene so soon and instead forced her anger down and stayed silent. 

She stayed silent even when she was expected to be happy to be carried up to their accomodation. Silent even when her own father was causing a scene. She wanted to remain silent when it was finally settled that she would be shoved to the side as the men walked and had important discussions, but it seemed Fire Lord Iroh was determined to make her talk. The elderly man appeared not to notice her angry silent protest chatting amiably at her about the city as they passed through. After a long pause which Katara refused to break he sighed and asked “do you like tea Master Katara?” It was an innocent enough question so she had begrudgingly nodded her ascent. Iroh continued almost as if she hadn’t responded “I enjoy a good cup of tea but some teas are harder to make than others. Some are very delicate and must be handled with care but their results are worth the extra time and effort you put in”

“I see,” Katara said, the Fire Lord was known for his fondness for tea and especially Jasmine tea, a notoriously hard variety to brew well, it would make sense that he turned to his favourite subject when faced with her angry silence. She sighed and uncrossed her arms. He was not the one who had been rude to her, she should not take out her anger on him when he was trying to be polite. The man was her future father-in-law and Toph was fond of him so he couldn’t be too bad. 

“And the interesting thing about tea” Iroh continued “is that it needs both water and fire to exist, without one or the other it would not be as possible.” Okay so he is a little weird Katara thought, but she’d need a friend in this place and the Fire Lord himself wasn’t a bad place to start. Even if he is a little odd. Deciding to make an effort Katara looked the old man in the eyes and searched for a way to keep the conversation going. 

“I heard Fire Lord that during your time in Ba Sing Se you ran a tea shop?” she asked, offering a small smile as a peace treaty. 

“Ah yes. The Jasmine Dragon. It was a beautiful place, one day I hope to re-open it.” He smiled wistfully.

“But Fire Lord…” Katara started, confused how he could want to open a tea shop when he was in charge of a whole country. The protest died on her lips.

“Please call me Uncle” he insisted, cutting her off. “You will soon be family, there is no need for formalities.” Katara smiled sincerely at that remark and decided to drop the issue. This time when Uncle started chatting about the city around them and where to find the best tea she listened happily. 

__

Before long they arrived at what could only be described in Katara’s mind as a small palace. The house was enormous. Made out of wood and painted a deep red colour it was completely different to the igloos and tents of the South Pole. As Katara, Gran Gran and the rest of the women were led inside it was revealed to be incredibly beautiful and ornate inside filled with intricate wood carvings on the walls and art of all types strategically placed throughout. The large rooms were filled with things but none felt warm and welcoming at all to Katara. it seemed more of a museum than a home. The place also set her a little on edge as it reminded her of the fancy house that was really a prison that they had lived in during their time in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. She shivered a little at the thought of living somewhere like this forever and had to actively put such negative thoughts from her mind. 

Her own room was thankfully more comfortable despite being much larger than she was used to. Against one wall there was a big bed packed with fluffy blankets and soft pillows which helped to make the room feel cosy. There was also a large window with the faintest view of the water in the harbour, being able to see water put Katara a little more at ease even if it was too far away for her to bend. 

To Katara’s great delight through a small door just opposite her bed was an elaborate but importantly private bathroom. Inspecting the large bath in one corner Katara was elated to discover the strange nobbs on the wall produced hot water. As the large tub filled she marvelled at Fire Nation ingenuity. Searching the cupboards of the vanity she found delicate glass jars labelled bath salts and generously poured some in. When the bath was full she climbed in luxuriating in the sweet smelling water and let herself relax for the first time since she had woken up that morning, Although she was very careful not to get her hair wet. It had taken Anyu and Tanara two full hours of applying oils and creams and twisting and pinning her hair to create the classic top knot she still wore; and with the party tonight it was important for her to maintain her perfect Fire Nation hair. Remembering the party Katara’s giddiness and sense of calm deflated back to anxious worry. 

She worried at her bottom lip as she thought about how the evening would play out. She knew plenty of the people at this event would have played a key role in the war and the horrors it had caused. She was almost glad she was going in blind as to who everyone was. She knew she would find it difficult to remain polite knowing what each person she met had personally been responsible for during the war. However, this also meant she would be relying on Zuko to introduce her. If his embarrassment at her arrival this morning was anything to go by then the night would be long and painful. Toph had dictated as many letters as she could for Katara on the etiquette and polite society rules she remembered as soon as she had heard of the engagement but Katara now suspected they may not have been as accurate as she had originally believed. She should have known that with the earth bender’s disregard for rules her advice might not be the most reliable. 

Reluctantly stepping out of the bath Katara dried off and wrapped a robe of the smoothest silk around herself. Standing in front of the mirror she eyed herself critically. Her hair was done fashionably, her clothes had been made of Fire Nation silk in Fire Nation styles. She was usually not one for vanity but looking at herself now she thought she was pretty enough and had made a suitable effort to fit in with the people here. It had to have been Katara herself that made the crown prince uncomfortable this morning. Although thinking of the incident now Katara realised Zuko had not been angry, speaking gently and so softly that only she would hear. Only now with her temper cooler did she consider how close he had stood to her, there had only been mere centimeters of space between them and the prince had seemed reluctant to step back. His hand on her arms had been warm and he had looked nowhere but her face the whole time. Uncontrollably Katara blushed.

She was saved from examining the prince’s actions or her own reactions any further thanks to a sharp tap on the door. “Who is it?” she asked. Judging by the light pouring through the windows it was too early to be Gran Gran or the other women coming to help her change for the evening so she didn’t know who it could be.

“Katara it’s me” she heard Sokka whisper through the door “we need to talk. Let me in.” Worried at his serious tone Katara quickly threw on some loose pants she dug hurriedly out of her luggage under the robe and opened the door.

“Sokka what is it? What’s wrong?” Sokka looked at her and couldn’t stifle a giggle looking at the slightly ridiculous clothes and hairdo she was wearing. “Urgh Sokka if you just came in here to tease me then just go away, okay I’m not in the mood”

“I actually came with some news, the teasing was just a bonus.” Katara just rolled her eyes and let go of the heavy door, a little vindicated when she heard a soft ow from her brother as it hit him on the way through. 

“So,” she said sitting on the edge of the bed “what’s the news?”

“Well while you were luxuriating on the ride up here I decided to do a little re-con and snuck into the Palace” Sokka said with a smirk, obviously proud of himself.

“Sokka” Katara cried incredulously “that’s so reckless. What if you had got caught?”

“But I didn’t get caught and I wouldn’t have. I’m a master spy.” Sokka flailed his arms around in a bad approximation of some kind of martial art move, Katara rolled her eyes.

“You tripped over your own feet at dinner a few weeks ago and spilled hot stew all over yourself” Katara retorted. 

“Yeah, well” Sokka started but Katara just raised an eyebrow at him. Sokka threw his hands up and sat on the closed lid of one of her trunks “look, do you want to know what I found or not?” Katara nodded surprised he had already found something important out so soon.

“Okay well first of all the palace is huge, like at least twice the size of the one in the Northern Water Tribe.” Katara groaned internally. If everything went to plan then that’s where she would be living and it would take her months to learn her way around. Externally she kept her face calm. 

“Okay that's not a lot Sokka I could have guessed that.”

“No it's not much but! While I was trying to find my way around I saw Azula and those girls she’s always with.”

“Mai and Ty Lee” Katara said more to herself than her brother. Katara wasn’t surprised. From what she knew Azula hardly went anywhere without her two minions. This was bad news, she trusted Azula even less than Zuko and Mai and Ty Lee were dangerous in their own rights. 

“Yeah whoever, those ones.” Sokka shrugged.

“And they were up to something?” Why was Sokka so calm if he had proof the princess of the Fire Nation was up to something shady.

“Less up to something and more discussing… something.” Sokka looked down at his hands here and looked a little sheepish

“What? Are they planning to hurt one of us? I bet they’ll do it tonight at the party. We should go tell everyone” Katara was shocked Sokka wasn’t more worried. If it was serious, then they should be warning dad and the others. They could all be in danger. Standing she went to rush from the room. Sokka caught her arm and pulled her back. 

“No Katara. They were, um” he couldn’t meet her eyes.

“What Sokka?” Katara was getting angry now. They were wasting time.

“They were discussing you okay!” Sokka shouted, dropping her arm.

“Me?” That froze Katara in place. They wanted to hurt her?

“Look Katara I’m sorry okay. I overheard them joking about the event tonight. How it would be a disaster and that some water tribe peasant girl at the party would be such an embarrassment to the royal family but that after tonight you’ll just give up and run away.”

“Oh” was all Katara could manage. She felt both too cold and too hot. She had known she and Azula would not be friends and was almost expecting the girl to try one of her tricks. But to hear that she had bad mouthed and laughed at her mere hours after her arrival and appeared to enjoy the idea of her failure was hurtful in a way Katara had not expected. It was super petty and it made her blood boil. Sokka looked nervously at her as her anger built. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find out more but I figured I should get back before I was missed, or you know, caught” Katara just hummed in response. “Please don’t do anything rash okay?” he asked as he moved towards the door. Katara just smiled and nodded. The look on Sokka’s face clearly said he didn’t believe her but he just sighed and closed the door behind him. Of course she wouldn’t do anything rash Katara thought. She would just make sure this night was so perfect even Azula would be impressed.

__

Katara puffed as she climbed the many, many stairs from the courtyard where the escort left them to the palace doors. Her dress was heavy with pure metallic threads woven into the silk and lots of tiny embellishment in the pattern of Fire Lilies. With the wide skirts requiring many petticoats and long flowing sleeves that trailed behind her it was hard to walk and Katara shuddered at the idea of trying to eat. By the time the servants opened the large doors to allow them to enter the ballroom she was sweaty, frazzled and on her last nerves. Her knuckles were white from holding her dad's arm. “Katara” Her dad stopped her just out of sight of the other party guests “if you do not wish to do this then nobody is forcing you. We can leave at any moment.” Katara smiled at him. She knew he was not just talking about the party but she had made a decision and a promise so unless there was proof the Fire Nation was up to something sinister she would keep going. Breathing deeply she centered herself and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m okay dad, promise” Hakkoda nodded and they walked through the doors arm in arm. 

The room was nothing like Katara had ever seen. The splendor of it outmatched even the Earth King’s party she had snuck into so many years ago. She was tempted to openly gape at the beautiful decorations but she felt the eyes of the rest of the guests hard on her and resisted, schooling her face into a passive neutral mask. She felt it the second Zuko saw her. He didn't look away scrutinising her from head to toe. He didn't react however and Katara regretted her choice of dress. Maybe it was too much, did she look ridiculous? All she could think from then on was don't embarrass yourself. 

This time when she bowed he didn’t pull her to her feet, instead he bowed deep and low himself. Even as unschool in Fire Nation tradition as she was, Katara could tell this was unusual and the gasps she heard from the crowd behind her confirmed that Zuko had just broken tradition for her. “My lady” he said in a way that could almost be teasing and she remembered months ago when she had spat similar words at his departing form and blushed at her own rudeness. He smiled reassuringly at her and Katara couldn’t help smiling back just a little. He stared at her for so long. Her smile faltered a little and Katara worried there was something on her face but then he motioned to the band “would you care to dance?” This Katara could do. She had always been a good dancer so she eagerly agreed and even pulled Zuko onto the dance floor. He seemed surprised at her abruptness but was happy to comply. As the music started he pulled her so close she could feel his breath on her ear. Once again his hands were exceptionally warm, it must be a fire bender thing she thought. At first the music was soft and gentle and they just swayed together and Katara had the ludacris thought that she was actually having fun. She should have known better. The music changed suddenly to a faster and more rigid beat. Apparently there was a set dance to this music that everyone else knew. Katara floundered unsure what to do so Zuko started pulling her around the dance floor whispering harsh instructions.

“Turn now, arms out, and clap 2,3,4 step step turn - no not that way” and Katara was lost. She knew they must look ridiculous and she flushed deeply. She prayed to Tui and La that it would end soon. Thank the spirits with one more turn there was a final crescendo and Zuko dropped his hands away from her as if she was the one in danger of lighting him on fire. Before he could say anything she cut in.

“Thank you for the dance, my lord.” She knew it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t his fault but she was deeply embarrassed and aware of the hundreds of eyes on her back and couldn’t help herself. On the edge of crying she whipped around, her skirts swishing noisily in the silence following the song, and stalked quickly off the dance floor not caring for Zuko’s reaction. 

Ignoring even the Fire Lord as he attempted to speak to her she walked to the far side of the hall and found a door that led to a small balcony. She gripped the railing tight and felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. Brushing away the tears she heard the door open behind her. 

“Just leave me alone Sokka” she said, not bothering to turn around. It would be just like him, unable to give her any space. 

“Oh, I’m definitely not Sokka,” Azula purred. Katara spun around quickly to face the girl. She was taller than the last time Katara had seen her but just as deadly looking. Katara knew all too well that there was a hidden strength and ferocity beneath the porcelain exterior of the Fire Princess. Azula was also dressed in formal robes. It was unusual and off putting to see her out of the combat clothes she had worn when hunting them.

“Azula. What are you doing here?” Katara asked, unsure of what she could want. 

“It’s a party Kat I was invited” She smirked and Katara flushed again feeling stupid. She clenched her hands tightly and said

“No, I mean what are you doing out here?” Azula smiled that crocodile-shark smile of hers and said in her fake friendly tone

“Why I just wanted to check on you of course. We all saw that debacle of a dance and your dramatic storm out.” Katara cringed, she would never be able to live this down but she knew Azula must want something more than to just rub her face in her failures for her to come all the way out here. Either not noticing or choosing to ignore Katara’s silence she just kept talking “It was quite a disaster wasn’t it? I mean nobody was surprised” Katara’s fists were so tight her nails were cutting into her palm. “Now Kat, seeing as you’ll soon be by sister” somehow that way she said that made Katara’s skin crawl “I would love to help you out, give you a few lessons on the Fire Nation and our many, many traditions” Katara’s temper flared and she struggled to not outright charge at the girl in front of her. Swallowing hard she said in a purposefully sweet voice

“Why that is so kind of you Azula but I think the Fire Nation should be learning to change some of its traditions” Azula’s smile dropped “After all, that’s why I’m here isn’t it?” Azula snarled and all semblance of polite helpfulness vanished. 

“Well Kat” she advanced towards Katara trapping her against the railing and a thick stone wall with nowhere to go and no water close by. If she attacked Katara would have to rely on her hand to hand fighting skills and she felt woefully unprepared. “If you want to be accepted in this country, you’ll have to learn to do things our way, or it will be very unpleasant for you. And your tribe” Katara just swallowed unable to think of a retort with the Azula so close. The girl just smirked “think about it hard” she purred and walked back into the ballroom.

__

She snuck out of her own party. In her big dress and expensive jewellery Katara had hopped the balcony and climbed down the jasmine vine and walked the long back to the house alone. The pale gold silk of her dress was dirty and maybe stained but thankfully not ripped or torn. Sneaking into the large house Katara sent a prayer to Yue that Gran Gran had gone to bed early. She had not accompanied them to the party claiming to be too old for such festivities choosing to remain at the house. Katara hadn’t wanted to discuss why she was back already when it was still very early, and why she was alone and in such a state. She couldn’t bear to see the disappointed look on Gran Gran’s face at her failure. 

Finally back in her room Katara held herself together enough to shimmy her way out of the cumbersome clothes and pull the hundreds of pins from her hair. It was only when she filled the bath with water to wash the delicate dress that she let the tears flow freely. It had been a disaster of a day from start to finish. Maybe Azula had been right. Maybe she didn’t belong here. Climbing into bed the events of the day and the evening played over and over in her mind. As she fell asleep she heard Azula’s voice on repeat, threatening her family. 

She did not sleep well and refused to get up when both her dad and Gran knocked on her door to rouse her. It was late morning by the time Sokka knocked sharply and called through the door “Time to get up Katara. There’s some people here you’ll really want to see.” Katara just groaned and pulled the blankets up to cover her face. She never wanted to see anyone ever again but Sokka had already gone, not waiting to hear her response. Katara buried herself deeper into the pillows and prepared to go back to sleep so as to forget everything, that is until she heard the tell tale grundle of a sky bison. She shot out of bed and went to the window. Sure enough there in their back garden was the enormous form of Appa. Laughing incredulously Katara threw on some clothes and rushed down the stairs. She heard laughter from one of the front rooms and burst through the doors. 

To her great surprise she didn’t see Aang as expected but rather Toph and Suki. She almost cried laying eyes on the two girls. She loved her family but it was very boy heavy with just Hakoda and Sokka. Gran Gran was just sweet and did her best but was just so old that Katara could never tell her everything that was going on. Not saying a word she threw her arms around the two girls and squeezed tight.

“Alright sugar queen, we missed you too” Toph choked out fighting her way out of Katara’s tight embrace. She still punched Katara’s arm when finally released her own brand of love and support, Suki grabbed Katara’s hand and gushed

“It's so good to see you Katara, we have so much to discuss. I want to know all about the wedding preparations.” Suki was beautiful as always. Tall and elegant she was dressed in her usual training clothes. Katara was suddenly very aware of the state she was in her hair was a mess of oily clumps her face smudged with makeup and her eyes still red and sore but she was so happy to see her friends she didn’t care.

“I’m so glad you guys are here. I didn’t realise you would be here so early.” 

“We didn’t think we would either but then we got a lift over from…” Toph started explaining but stopped mid-sentence to grin widely 

“Hi Katara.” Katara turned quickly, her heart beating loudly.

“Hi Aang”.


	5. Out of the Fry Pan, Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we have Zuko's POV as he deals with the aftermath of that party.

The dance had been going so well at first. Zuko and Katara had been swaying gently together and she had even seemed to be enjoying the experience. The way she had smiled at him was stunning and she hadn’t pulled away when he brought her close, closer even then dancing normally required. Happiness looked good on her. Zuko was on cloud nine, all of his worry had melted away. Then the music changed. It went from the calm mellow beats of the unscripted music he had specifically requested for the evening to the harsh percussive notes of the Dragon’s Waltz, a traditional Fire Nation Dance. He saw the panic on Katara’s face and decided in the moment to just try and guide her through the dance. He knew as soon as he started this had been the wrong choice. She grew increasingly confused and distressed and he found himself getting annoyed at her and himself. He knew they were the centre of attention in a negative way and he fumed silently at the band. How dare they disrespect him. They would face his wrath once all the guests had left.

As soon as the music ended Katara was looking anywhere but him. While Zuko only had eyes for Katara he knew the rest of the guests would be watching her like prey to see how she reacted and wished he could whisk her away to a private place and explain but he was unable to do so. He dropped his hands to give Katara enough space to calm down. When she finally did look at him she was angry and on the verge of tears and the only thing she said was thank you in that tone of voice that clearly said she hated him. Zuko didn’t blame her, it had gone far worse than even he had imagined. As Katara turned and stormed off the dancefloor the only sound in the deafening silence was her skirts moving as she walked away from him. 

Zuko was frozen in place. He watched Katara’s retreating form in a daze. He went to follow her but was immediately surrounded by royal advisors and nobility all talking at him at once. It was all white noise as Zuko tried to keep his eyes on Katara but she was lost in the sea of people. The only person he could make out was Azula striding past the band and towards the small South-West balcony. He asked the spirits that he would be able to find Katara before his sister did.

“Prince Zuko it is high time you spoke with Lord Seonbi, he wishes to discuss…” 

“That was quite a disaster, did the girl do no preparation for this evening?” Zuko tried to see which of the people swarming him had said that but couldn’t be certain with every face surrounding him in a state of displeasure and disdain. 

“She cannot merely play dress up in Fire Nation clothing she must act the part as well.” Zuko turned back again to confront the person speaking but all the people around him we’re talking at him at it was difficult to place exactly who said what.

“And Lord and Lady Sato would like an audience with you this evening before they depart”

“Well I’m sure she tried, it must be very overwhelming…” Zuko tried to defend Katara but the group was having none of it drowning his voice out with their own conversation.

“She was very undignified.” 

“Yes Lady Hina, and quite rude walking off when we all came tonight to meet her”

“Yes, quite rude Lady Jae-in. Her first appearance at court and she’s already run off unable to handle it”

“If she can’t handle this Lord Aito then how can she be our princess let alone the Fire Lady.” Zuko’s head was whirling, how had things got so out of control so fast? He was angry at the way these people were speaking about Katara but he didn’t know what to do. His hands were hot and he knew he was close to letting his fire loose but that was a very bad choice so he bit down hard on his inner cheek in order to control his temper and said in his coldest tone of voice

“Would you all excuse me?” he edged his way out of the group and didn’t look back despite their many protests. He needed to find Katara. 

Pushing his way through the crowd Zuko grew more and more irate. Where could she have gone!. He was blind to anything else going on around him that he didn’t notice the hand shooting out to pull him into a secluded corner. Before he could blink let alone think of fighting back he was wedged into a corner with an angry looking Chief Hakoda blocking the only escape. Zuko gulped, he was in for it. “Where is my daughter Prince Zuko?” he asked in a low voice.

“I don’t know, Hakoda!” Zuko said sharpley. In the months since their last meeting Zuko had forgotten what an intimidating man Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe could be. Now, in an enclosed space with the man’s anger barely contained and focused solely at him he remembered. A raised eyebrow was enough for Zuko to reconsider the casual address and tone of voice. “Sir” he added hoping politeness might save him some pain. 

“Well Prince Zuko, I left her in your care not ten minutes ago. And now a mere one dance later she’s ran out crying. Could you explain that to me.”

“I swear Sir. I have no idea what happened.” A large part of Zuko needed Hakoda to know it was the truth, not only to save the peace between their nations but also because he found himself respecting the man despite himself and wanting his good opinion. 

“Well your highness it looks an awful lot like you lured my daughter all the way here to trick and humiliate her.” 

“No!” Zuko almost shouted and drew a few curious glances including an advisor clearly seeking him out to herd off to some unimportant task or three. Incredibly Zuko would rather be facing Hakoda’s rath than that so he quickly quieted his voice. “I swear I had no intentions of hurting your daughter.” Hakoda’s face remained hard and disbelieving. Zuko started to sweat and the terrible silence just stretched on and on so he started babbling unconsciously needing to fill the void. “I had specifically requested the band to avoid any songs that had choreographed dances for this exact reason. But out of the blue the music just changed.”

“So it was sabotage?” Hakoda murmured more to himself. Yes that must be it Zuko realised. Why else would the band have just disregarded his request? And who had the power to make such a change and was seen near the band shortly after the incident? Zuko’s frantic panic and hot anger hardened into a cold rage. He should have known his sister would try something. Before he could stalk off to find and confront Azula he had to deal with the very angry chieftain in front of him. 

“Do you have any inclination of who could be responsible for such an act?” Zuko was conflicted on what to tell the man in front of him. Intrinsically he trusted Hakoda as a good man but the years of Ozai instilling the idea to trust nobody was a hard lesson to break. He hesitated and saw the look of mutual mistrust on the older man’s face. Zuko sighed. He knew that if Azula really was the culprit he doubted she’d stop with simply pulling some cruel pranks, she must be up to something much bigger and an international ally would help. If he wanted to prove he and the Fire Nation had changed and could be trusted then he needed to show real proof when it mattered most. Telling the truth and keeping Hakoda in the fold could help to convince him of Zuko’s true intentions and win a strong ally. So Zuko told him the truth. 

“It was my sister.” Hakoda’s face was hard to read and once again he remained silent. Zuko again couldn’t stop himself from filling the silence. “It’s exactly the kind of thing she’d do. Not only is Katara embarrassed but it gives the nobles here a reason to be dismissive of her.”

“And Princess Azula would have acted on this plan on her own?” Zuko heard the implication in the question loud and clear. The thought genuinely made him sick. Zuko had never enjoyed the casual cruelty and manipulation Azula had always indulged in. He could never act in such a way and he needed, and wanted, Hakoda to believe him to be a better man. Squaring his shoulders and looking the older man dead in the eyes he said in his most serious voice

“I promise, on my honour, Chief Hakoda that I played no role in the cruelty shown to your daughter tonight.” The only acknowledgement he received was a small nod but the tension between them dropped. It was enough to let him breathe deeply. “If I’m being honest I actually appreciated seeing Katara begin to enjoy herself” Agni why couldn’t he just shut up! Hakoda let out a short laugh,

“I did too however brief it was. She has been so uptight about this whole arrangement it was a nice change to see her smile.” Zuko physically bit down on his tongue to stop from saying something stupid like seeing Katara smile made him want to kiss her. Instead he asked

“So what should we do now?” Zuko’s first instinct was to go find and confront his sister. But he doubted Chief Hakoda would approve or be willing to be excluded from dealing with this issue. Hakoda’s small grin disappeared. 

“Now I must ask you Prince Zuko if you are still committed to this marriage? If you are still committed to the peace you promised?” Zuko didn’t hesitate

“I am”

“Katara also is fully committed. I have offered her many chances to back out but she insists on fulfilling her promise.” Zuko had a hard time keeping his face serious. She had stayed, even when her own father had offered her a way out multiple times she chose to remain. “So if both of you are determined to make this work then we will need to nip this problem in the bud and quickly.” Zuko agreed but had no idea how to go about doing this. There was one person they should go to for advice.

“I think it is about time to talk with my uncle.” 

___

Fire Lord Iroh was in the middle of the ball room surrounded by high ranking nobles. Even with the seriousness of the situation going on Zuko rolled his eyes at the nobility's constant posturing. Some of the lesser nobles even physically shoving each other out of the way to try and move closer to the Fire Lord. From a distance Uncle Iroh looked as if he was his usual self, talking easily with those around him but Zuko knew him better than that. He could tell the old man was tense from his posture and the way his eyes never stood still scanning the large room over and over. His laugh was also not his genuine belly laugh but a forced imitation that didn’t reach his face. Zuko and Hakoda needed to get him alone.

Zuko led Hakoda to a small side-room. It was used really as more of a storage closet but it had a small desk and a few chairs and was clean. It would be good enough for now so Zuko produced a small fire to light the candles. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the chief instinctively step back from the flame. “Wait here, I’ll bring Uncle back here so we can talk”

“Why should I wait? I’ll just come with you to save time.” Zuko tried not to roll his eyes. He knew the man was a capable leader but he had no head for the intricate court politics he was now surrounded with..

“Chief Hakoda. If we were seen together having private talks with my uncle the Fire Lord it would be seen as very suspicious and then rumours would start of collusion and favouritism and disloyalty and we’d be in an even deeper mess than we are now. So just please wait here I won’t be long.” Hakoda huffed but offered no more resistance so Zuko slipped back out of the door and into the throngs of people. 

He had to duck and weave through the crowd of people while also keeping a wary eye out for stray advisors and nosy nobility who may try and stop him. He was almost at Uncle when somebody grabbed his arm. Agni he could not catch a break today! Turning to give a good verbal lashing to whoever was holding him up he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it was Mai who had grasped him. 

“Mai? I, uh hi.” 

“Eloquent as ever Zuko.” He flushed, Mai had alaways had a way of making him feel stupid. Even when they had been in a relationship. He didn’t have time for this right now.

“Look I uh have to go. Can we talk later?” Mai’s expression never changed but Zuko thought she looked more annoyed than usual. 

“Your fiancée really bombed out there.” Zuko’s control on his temper was paper thin and he couldn’t help snapping.

“Yes maybe because my sister deliberately sabotaged her! Did you help her Mai? Did you stand by and laugh as the one genuine person in this whole damn rattle-viper nest was humiliated when all she did was make a genuine effort?” By the end of his little tirade Zuko’s face was hot and he was breathing deeply as if he was preparing for a fight. Mai said nothing for a while and just looked at him. Eventually she sighed her signature deep exasperated sigh and said

“Then you better fix this mess and quickly. There’s gossip spreading about her already.” Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

“I’m trying.” Mai just shook her long fringe out of her eyes and walked away. Zuko was confused but didn’t have time to puzzle out the meaning of the interaction. He needed to find Uncle.

__

Uncle Iroh had not been surprised when Zuko had discretely tapped him on the shoulder and asked him to come with him. They managed to move through the crowd without further drama and arrived back at the side room to a nervously pacing Chief Hakoda. 

“Chief Hakoda, I am sorry for the way this evening has turned out. This is not the welcome myself or Prince Zuko had planned.” Iroh bowed to the other man clearly genuinely distressed at the turn of events now out of view of the courtiers.

“Fire Lord Iroh,” Hakoda’s voice was tight with worry. Zuko worried maybe he had taken too long to return and the fragile trust he had built with the man was gone. Uncle raised his hand and smiled his full genuine smile.

“Please just Iroh is fine. I would like to think of us as on equal footing and perhaps one day even friends.” Hakoda smiled as well. It was obviously not his full expression but it was the most genuine version Zuko had seen yet. 

“Iroh then. Prince Zuko here tells me his sister Princess Azula may have been the culprit behind this personal attack on my daughter.”

“Azula?” Iroh’s eyebrows rose but he showed no other signs of shock or disbelief.

“Yes uncle. I saw her near the band just after the Dragon’s Waltz ended and this is exactly the type of thing she would do.” Iroh nodded but didn’t seem fully convinced. “Think about it Uncle Iroh, with one move she has discredited Katara and embarrassed us”as Zuko spoke Iroh silently sat in one of the chairs and began to tap his fingers together as he thought through the evidence.

“It does sound like Azula,” he said slowly. “I am disappointed. I had hoped she had changed, she has not shown such manipulative behaviour in many months. I suppose the removal of Ozai from her life has not been enough.”

“Ozai would have encouraged such actions?” Hakoda seemed surprised. Zuko had to remind himself how insular the Fire Nation had been during the long war and how little the other nations had truly known about the men in charge of their destruction. 

“Zuko and Azula’s father was a cruel man, he saw that cruelty in Azula as well.” Iroh explained. “He fed it and allowed it to grow until that’s all she was.”It was hard to see uncle so despondent but Zuko found it much harder to have sympathy for his sister; especially when they were in the middle of cleaning up the mess she caused. 

“Azula has made her own bad choices, uncle. Tonight was one of them.” Besides, they had more urgent problems to deal with. “I haven’t seen Katara since the dance and immediately the nobles around me were very disagreeable towards her already suggesting she is unsuitable. Mai said she heard gossip spreading as well.” Hakoda began pacing again, concern etched deeply on his face. 

“Yes, I have heard negative talk about that delightful young lady as well. But Prince Zuko have you noticed which faction of the nobility this instant dismissal is coming from?”

“No uncle. Does it really matter who is saying it? That facts it’s being said is bad enough.” Damn his uncle for always overthinking everything. They needed a plan for how to counteract this problem not to sit and analyse who said what to whom. 

“But my nephew, if you would just slow down a bit and look at the larger picture.” Iroh stood and began pacing himself. “I was watching the two of you dance and I saw who it was that ambushed you to prevent your following Katara. Lord Aito was a general on your father’s war council. Lady Hina’s husband owns many of the factories that produced weapons for the war effort. Lady Jae-in’s husband was given much of the land first colonised in the Earth Kingdom.”

“So they all lost significant status and money when you took over the throne and ended the war?” Hakoda said with a shocked look on his face. Zuko’s stomach sank, Uncle was right. He should have seen the connection himself. But Iroh wasn’t finished.

“Yes, similarly Lady Mai’s father was named governor of Omashu, a title he obviously had to give up with the end of the war. I’m sure his close friends are similar beneficiaries of the war. As were the group I was with when you asked me here.”

“So they all still support my father,” Zuko said in a monotone. He had known there were those who had not been happy when Iroh had taken the throne and announced the end to the war. But three years on to have so many still opposed to the peace? Hakoda was voicing his own versions of such thoughts.

“Three years on and there are still so many who are still opposed to the end of the war. When peace has brought so much good to everyone?” Iroh nodded sadly.

“It is a tragedy but the war tainted the Fire Nation most of all. We were taught to hate and revile and dismiss the other nations. We were superior in all ways.” Zuko nodded along. “And as you pointed out Chief Hakoda many Fire Nation nobles lost money and land and titles. These things are not so easy to relinquish as they are to gain.”

“The Fire Nation comes first above all things.” It was a lesson drilled into Zuko from his first formal lesson until the day he was banished. Hakoda sank onto a nearby chair. 

“Fire Lord Iroh. I must ask, am I making a mistake in allowing my daughter to marry into this court?” 

“Chief Hakoda. I cannot promise that this will be an easy marriage or an easy rule. But I sincerely believe that together Katara and Zuko can make great changes to the Fire Nation for the better.” Hakoda looked no less worried but Iroh continued. “For all our talk just now of remaining support for Ozai and the war it is only a very small fraction of the nobility and if we are strong and act quickly we can contain the threat.” 

“And how do we do that?”

“Yes uncle, how do we do that.” Iroh smiled mischievously and his eyes glinted.

“I believe it is high time you taught us a Southern Water Tribe dance”. 

__

Zuko paced nervously. Personally he had still wanted to go throw hands with Azula and the nobles talking rubbish and lies, but Uncle Iroh had concocted a more indirect and unique plan. When Zuko had originally gone to his uncle for help he had expected Iroh to suggest making a grand and formal speech on the benefits of unity. Instead here they were about to perform a Water Tribe Dance in the middle of the Fire Nation royal palace. 

Hakoda, while surprised at the idea, had been more than happy to teach Zuko and Iroh a Water Tribe dance. It had looked complicated at first with many quick changes and fluid arm movements but once they had begun Zuko quickly realised the moves were very rhythmic and repeated often with only minor variations so it was easier to pick up than he had thought. When both he and Iroh had felt comfortable enough they would not make complete fools of themselves the three men split to put their plan into action. Hakoda went to rally the other tribesmen and women and inform them of their scheme. Zuko went to speak with the musicians and convince them to allow their instruments to be borrowed for the performance. Iroh was tasked with gently pressuring some of the Fire Nation nobles to join in on the dance.

Zuko with his part quickly accomplished did his best not to cringe or fidget with nerves too openly. He knew he was about to make a fool of himself in front of everyone important. That was precisely the point he reminded himself. The whole purpose of this demonstration was to illustrate that the Fire Nation could also be embarrassed, inferior at a task and willing to give it a try anyway. He repeated this thought to himself over and over waiting for Uncle and Hakoda to tell him they were ready. 

As Uncle Iroh came towards him looking calm and even a little excited Zuko, not for the first time, envied his ability to not let things phase him. “Prince Zuko, are you ready for our little demonstration?” 

“Uncle if this goes badly please just kill me here.” Iroh laughed but Zuko was only half kidding. 

“Prince Zuko, Iroh! Are we ready?” Hakoda bounded through the crowd. He looked much happier with a plan of action in full swing. 

“I believe we are, let me make the announcement.” Iroh climbed onto the small stage which had previously seated the band and raised his arms to call for silence. When the large crowd had finally fallen quiet he announced

“Lords and Ladies. We meet here tonight in celebration of the uniting of our two cultures through the marriage of my nephew Prince Zuko and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.” The crowd didn’t react, Iroh either oblivious or choosing to ignore the lack of response pushed on. “We have already had a marvellous demonstration of Fire Nation tradition with the Dragon’s Waltz so now our honoured guests” a slight pause and a pointed look around the room “the tribes men and women of the Southern Water Tribe have organized to perform a traditional dance of their own which I am told is titled High and Low Tides.” That got a reaction from the crowd with light chattering breaking out and curious looks thrown at the foreigners. What really got the crowd excited was the next announcement, “And as a show of respect following Katara’s gracious participation in our waltz several members of the Fire Nobility have agreed to attempt the dance with them!” Shocked gasps could be heard all throughout the ballroom and Zuko could see several angry nobles. Obviously these were the people Iroh had convinced to perform without disclosing exactly what they would be dancing. As the tribesmen charged with playing the music made their way to their positions Zuko looked around the large hall. Seeing Lord Aito closest to him Zuko plastered his falsest smile on his face and made his way over.

“Why Lord Aito, how generous of you to agree to such a demonstration of friendship.” Lord Aito’s face was as red as his robes and Zuko had trouble maintaining his composure. “We are all honoured by your humility and willingness to participate” bowing his head Zuko smirked as he walked to the dance floor knowing Lord Aito would be unable to refuse to join the dance now. In a similar vein he watched as Uncle Iroh cajoled and peer pressured other lords and ladies onto the floor. Once everyone was ready the impromptu musicians began the song. Zuko assumed it was not quite right as they had no practice and were forced to use Fire Nation instruments but still the music was beautiful. It was a strange mix between harsh percussion and smooth melody. Hakoda had tried to explain about how it depicted the importance of dualities and opposites and balance but Zuko hadn’t really got it. Performing the dance now Zuko thought he was beginning to understand. That was until he got distracted watching the members of the court botch their way through. None of them were even close in their movements. Constantly facing the wrong way and never in time with the dramatic turns their frustration and embarrassment was palpable and Zuko smiled. 

With a final flourish the dance was over and Zuko had enjoyed every moment. Uncle was laughing and chatting easily with the tribesmen around him and even introduced them to some of the less obnoxious nobility nearby. Zuko turned to see Hakoda beaming at him and the force of the older man’s genuine approval was nearly overwhelming.

“Prince Zuko! excellent job there. I think our plan went exactly as we’d hoped.” 

“I think it did exactly what we hoped it would,” he said with a large grin of his own. Hakoda clapped him on the shoulder and it was such a familial gesture, one usually only his uncle used, that suddenly Zuko’s eyes were misty. As Hakoda went to walk away he blurted out

“You can just call me Zuko”

“Huh?” Hakoda turned back and Zuko flushed. Agni why was he such an awkward turtle-duck?

“Uh, I meant. You can call me Zuko. No need for formal titles anymore I think. Especially if you call my uncle just Iroh” He coughed to cover the awkwardness he felt. 

“Right you are then Zuko” Hakoda let out a deep belly laugh. “I’ll make sure my daughter hears exactly how hard you worked to protect her and the peace between nations tonight.” Luckily he didn’t wait around for a response because Zuko was speechless. 

Nothing could top that so Zuko made his way out of the ballroom and up to his bedroom. He slept well for the first time in months. In fact he slept so soundly he hardly remembered the dreams he had of dancing all night with Katara while her father smiled on approvingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did Zuko do enough to win over Hakoda?  
> Do you think this will help convince Katara that he's a good guy now??  
> Let me know in the comments!!


	6. Remembering Her Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. Life has been crazy as we all know.  
> Also this chapter was harder to write then expected
> 
> Back to Katara's POV here and once again she's dealing with a lot of emotions.

### So Suki joined the gaang in their adventures much earlier here so she’s a big part of the group and was a part of their adventures in the Fire Nation## 

Katara threw her arms around Aang. It had been close to a year since she had seen him face to face. He was taller than last time and broader across the shoulders; hugging him still felt the same. With everything that had happened recently it made her quite emotional to see him now. She couldn’t stop herself sobbing gently into Aang’s shoulder.

“Woah Katara, it’s okay no need to cry,” Aang said, patting her back awkwardly. Over Katara’s shoulder he gestured at the others trying to ask why she was so upset. Toph, oblivious to the gesture for obvious reasons, ignored him and continued picking dirt from underneath her nails. Suki, only just arrived, shrugged back. Sokka and Hakoda shared a look but didn’t say anything. 

“I’m sorry Aang it's just…” Katara said with a sniff letting Aang go, “yesterday” sniff, “and then last night” extra loud sniff. “And now you, turning up out of the blue. I’m just so happy to see you.” Turning to look at Toph and Suki “to see you all.” Aang pulled her back into a hug even tighter than before and said

“I’m happy to see you too Katara.”

“Yeah yeah, we all missed each other. It’s almost like we’re friends or something. No need to be so dramatic.” Toph said, walking over to pair, expertly maneuvering around the furniture to wedge her way between Katara and Aang punching both of their arms affectionately. Both Aang and Katara winced in pain. While her friend's unexpected arrival had been a wonderful surprise, and their usual antics made her smile, it wasn’t enough to cheer Katara up completely. Trying to discreetly wipe the dried tears from her cheeks she wished she wasn’t such a mess. Suki was on to her though. Walking over with a big smile firmly in place the older girl linked their arms together. As she turned towards the door, pulling Katara with her, she said

“Katara, why don’t Toph and I take you upstairs and we can talk. Have some girl time?”

“Do I have to?” Katara could feel the little earth bender rolling her eyes

“Toph!”

“I mean, yeah sugar queen. Lets go have some girl talk.” 

__

While Katara finally had a bath to wash the makeup, hair products and literal dirt off her skin and out of her hair Toph and Suki made themselves comfortable in her room. Toph lounged on the large bed while Suki sat on the floor going through the many many trunks that Katara had brought with her. When Katara exited the bathroom, finally feeling a little better and more like a person again, Suki exclaimed

“Katara I’ve never seen so many clothes!” Katara picked her way through the piles of material on the floor to sit next to her.

“I know. They were a bitch to sew” she said honestly. 

“Wait, hold on,” Suki said, looking shocked. “You sewed all of these?” gesturing to the many, many, dresses that surrounded them.

“Well I didn’t personally sew all of them.” Katara said ruefully, “a lot of the other water tribe women helped.”

“Sugar queen you are bad at being royalty” Toph scoffed from her place on the bed. “You could have just sent a letter here demanding they make you clothes and then arrived to roomfulls of dresses you didn’t have to even lift a finger to make.”

“No, I couldn’t Toph.” Katara said, shaking her head. She felt awkward even just imagining making such demands. “I can’t just make people do things for me when I am capable of doing it myself.”

“But that’s the only fun bit about being nobility!” Toph replied.

“They were the only thing my tribe could contribute to the wedding.” Katara said, deliberately focussing on the tiny beads on the dress in front of her. There was an awkward silence from her two friends and Katara felt the sting of tears building again so she kept talking trying to keep her voice steady. “The wedding was always going to be here and only a few people other than my family could come so it was all they could do for me. I couldn’t deny them that.” Suki pulled her in for a hug. Clinging to her friend she said “none of them are even blue.”

“Oh Katara we’re sorry.”

“Yeah Katara I’m sorry.”

“I bet you look beautiful in them despite the colour.” Suki said with a warm smile. 

“I’m sure Prince Firepants thinks so too,” Toph said with a suggestive eye wiggle that Katara purposefully chose to ignore. She doubted that Zuko had even noticed the change in her appearance or what she wore.

“Honestly I feel ridiculous in them” Katara confessed, managing to laugh just a little. 

“I told you guys those monkey suits were uncomfortable” Toph said. It was the start to a rant she had delivered many times before.

“Katara” Suki interjected before the little earth bender could begin her usual rant about the troubles of being rich. “You are going to have to learn how to delegate if you’re going to be the actual Fire Lady soon.” 

“I mean yeah, maybe I will when I’m the actual Fire Lady but that won’t be for ages” Katara said dismissively playing with the embroidered sleeve of another outfit. Toph chuckled 

“Not very long at all if the rumours are true.”

“Rumours?” Suki asked. 

“Well” said Toph with a wide grin at knowing something the others didn’t. She scooted to the end of the bed so her feet could reach the floor and she could see the reaction from her captive audience. “The latest gossip from the Earth Kingdom bigwigs is that Iroh is planning on abdicating once Zuko is 21.” 

“What?” Katara and Suki said together.

“But he’s almost 20 now?” the older girl exclaimed “That’s what? A little over a year?” She turned to Katara but Katara was deep in shock. “How do you know that Toph? It's just rumours after all” Suki tried to reason. Toph just grinned

“People never think the little blind girl is listening to their super secret discussions. I hear a lot of juicy stuff.” Katara couldn’t breath. This was too much. She hadn’t even been able to make it a day in the Fire Nation without embarrassing herself. How was she supposed to become Fire Lady? She thought she’d have years to learn how to do this but a few months? She stood shakily and clumsily made her way to the door.

“Katara are you okay?” 

“Yeah Katara you’re heart rate just sped up a ton, are you alright?” 

“I’m, I’m…” she couldn’t think. She needed air. She needed the ocean. With that thought she started running. She didn’t wait to hear the cries of her friends, or stop when she saw the confused face of her father on the stairs. She just ran as hard as she could in the general direction she thought the ocean must be. 

__

She ran and ran and ran until she was exhausted and collapsed in a heap crying gently to herself. She had never felt more pathetic in her life; even when she was little could barely water bend a drop of water. After some time had passed and her tears had stopped Katara sat up and looked around and found herself on the corner of some random Fire Nation street. She considered her options for what to do now. There was heading back to the house but she didn’t want to face everyone there and their scorn, or worse their pity. More importantly she wasn’t sure exactly where she was or how to get back but she didn’t know how to get anywhere else either. Eventually Katara got sick of sitting on the ground feeling sorry for herself. Picking herself up she looked around again but there were still no clues to point her in the right direction. So she decided on a random street and started walking. 

Soon it was obvious that she was no longer in the fancy part of the city. The streets were narrower and the roads were well worn. There were also many more people around. The extra bodies physically filled the streets causing Katara to duck and weave her way through the crowd. But the people also added extra noise and colour which were a welcome distraction from her own thoughts. For once Katara was dressed simply in a shift dress and her old worn tights rather than one of the ridiculous elaborate dresses she had brought with her. Katara sent a quick thanks to Tui and La for the first time that all of her outfits were now in Fire Nation red allowing her to blend seamlessly with the crowd. Even her darker skin was less out of place in this neighborhood than in the palace. It was actually quite pleasant to just be a nameless face again; it soothed Katara’s frazzled nerves to not be the centre of attention for the first time in months. She smiled as she walked eagerly watching the people around her going about their business. 

Katara eventually came to a small square that held a cluttered yet bustling market. She whiled away her time browsing the wares. There were many stands, some were selling jewellery, less fine than the ones the Fire Nobility ladies wore but with vastly more personality, little figures of spirits, including one of the Painted Lady, there was even one stall seeing intricate leather products that could almost hold their own against water tribe made wares. Katara filed this information away to bring up again with her dad when talking about the trade deals between the two nations. 

The smells coming from the food stalls made Katara’s mouth water and she wished she’d brought money with her. She wished she’d brought her friends. Sokka would enjoy eating his weight in the meat on offer. Aang and Toph would have got up to all kinds of hilarious mischief by now and she and Suki would find all the best deals on everything they wanted at the stalls. It would have been nice, just like old times. Katara sighed deeply, those days were long gone. She wandered on quickly before she could get too sad at the memories and thoughts of her future.

As she wandered she was too lost in her thoughts to notice the streets growing even narrower and dirtier. She did begin to notice the many people sitting on the sides of the street when she nearly tripped over the legs of a man sleeping in the entrance to an alley. He stirred in his sleep rolling over underneath piles of ratty blankets. It was both a relief and a worry that he wasn’t dead. Katara realised she may now be in over her head. Looking behind her to see if she could simply turn back and go the way she had come a group of rough looking men were now blocking the way. She had no choice but to keep going forward. 

She crept down the street trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible while also walking in the middle of the narrow road so as not to get cornered or pinned against a wall. She reached out with her chi for any nearby water, it would be the only weapon she had if things turned bad. The only thing she could find was a small puddle of rainwater, filthy with who knows what. It would have to do. She bent it to herself as slow as she could, not wanting to out herself as a waterbender alone. Forming it into a small orb Katara did her best to keep it hidden in the folds of her shift so as not to draw any attention.

With her makeshift weapon Katara felt a little more confident. That was until she heard a woman scream. Startled, she dropped the water, staining her shift. Stopping to gather it back to herself she heard the woman scream again this time she could tell it was coming from down the nearby alley. She eyed the tiny gap between two nearby buildings warily, not entering but not leaving either. She knew it would be foolish to go in there alone, but she’d never forgive herself for abandoning somebody who needed her help. With another scream her decision was made.   
Sprinting down the alleyway at first it looked to be a dead end, but hidden behind some piles of discarded boxes and other rubbish was a small door. Behind the door was a low narrow corridor that led to what must have once been some kind of warehouse but now held what looked to be some sort of makeshift hospital. Katara gasped audibly, drawing the attention of a few people nearby. A woman dressed in threadbare clothes covered in dried blood approached her. “Hi there, I haven’t seen you around before. Do you need a healer?” she asked, looking Kata up and down appraisingly. Katara froze and didn’t respond. The lady smiled at her, “I won’t hurt you girlie my name’s Tam, what's yours?” There was no point lying she thought. It was doubtful these people would know the name of the prince's fiancé, or if they did they probably wouldn’t believe she was her anyway. 

“I’m, ah, Katara.” Then the scream again came again. Katara jumped and looked around for the source. It was coming from a young girl on one of the beds in the corner clearly in the middle of giving birth. She had several people around her looking after her but everyone else in the large space was paying her no attention. Katara’s mouth dropped in surprise. Tam gently grabbed her shoulder, turning her away, smiled gently and said 

“don’t be nervous. I know it can look a bit scary but we’re here to help and we don’t ask questions. Have a seat with the others and we’ll see you when we can, okay?” Looking in the direction Tam pointed Katara saw a mixed bunch of people of all ages, with a variety of ailments from small cuts to a serious looking burn. Apparently all of them were waiting to see a healer. She wondered what the situation must be like in the rest of the city for this place to be necessary. She made another mental note to talk with Uncle Iroh about this as soon as possible. 

With her curiosity piqued, and no need for healing, rather than sit Katara chose to look around the make-shift operation. It was clear that it had been thrown together with what could be found either free or for cheap. The few beds she saw were old and sagging, the chairs were mismatched and several had missing legs, and the bandages while clean and neatly kept were obviously not new. Worst of all to Katara’s mind, their supply of water was just sitting around in old rust covered buckets and it was just as filthy as what she had picked up on the street outside. Katara was shocked, if they used this water for anything they’d end up doing more harm than good. Gathering her courage she went and found the lady she had spoken with earlier. “Excuse me?”

“Yes girlie, I’m sorry to keep you waiting. Your welcome to come back first thing tomorrow if you can’t wait.”

“No that’s not it,” 

“Well then” Tam;s smile was still there but Katara could tell it was now no longer genuine. “Just have a seat and we’ll get to you as soon as we can alrighty?” Katara clenched her fists in annoyance, would nobody in the spirit damned city listen to her.

“Please you need to listen to me. That dirty water you're using is dangerous, it could kill somebody!” Tam's smile faltered for the first time. Tam sighed

“We know, but it is the only water we can get around here.” Katara’s anger deflated immediately. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re not from around here are you? ” Tam asked, once again eying Katara critically but this time rather than looking for injuries she focused on her clothing, skin and hair. Katara couldn’t tell her who she really was but these people clearly needed her help. 

“I’ve, uh, just moved here. My …. Husband” she needed a deep breath after saying that word for the first time. “He ah, works here in the capital. I got lost trying to get home.” Tam’s expression didn’t change and Katara wasn’t sure she had lied successfully.

“Well Katara, I don’t know what it's like where you came from but you’ve got a lot to learn about down here.” Tam said turning and walking away, but Katara was never one to give up so easily and followed close behind. 

“Then tell me Tam, please.” The older woman sighed again, picking up bandages that were already rolled and redoing them anyway.

“This side of town bore the brunt of the war efforts for the capital. At first it was a blessing, tons of new jobs, new buildings, money rolling in. But the new factories were built fast and cheap and soon became death traps. Lots of people got hurt or even died, but nobody cared and nothing changed. Then the pipes carrying oil for the war ships cracked - right into our water supply. It didn’t spread to rich neighborhoods and it wasn’t enough to significantly affect the war so it was never fixed. That was 32 years ago now.”

“That long and nothing has been done?” Katara asked, Tam just nodded sadly.

“But,” Katara said “The Fire Nation was winning the war?” 

“You think the Fire Lord used the success of the war to help us? Don’t be silly girl. All of them. The Fire Lords, their generals, the lords and ladies who supported them, used the war’s success to line their own pockets and expand their power.” Katara was dumbstruck and didn’t know what to say, but Tam wasn’t finished yet. “Then the war ended. All the ships docked here in the capital. Many of the men and women were too sick or badly injured, some just didn’t have the money to get home themselves so they stayed and most moved here. Eventually there were too many people, not enough houses, not enough food. Now we rely on the rich bringing in clean water and enough food. The cost of living is so high most people can’t afford things like seeing a healer and they get even sicker. So here we are doing this for free to try and help where we can.” Katara was furious. This was even worse than what had happened to the town on Jang Hui; but this time she didn’t have to pretend to be a spirit in order to help. All of the spirits better help Zuko next time she saw him, but for now there was something she could do to help in the short term.

“Let me help.” Tam shook her head.

“Katara that’s generous but there’s really not much you can do.” They would never believe her if she didn’t prove it Katara thought so she rolled up her sleeves. The right one got caught on her stupid enagement necklace so she undid the ribbon and placed it on a nearby table. Walking back to the vats of putrid water she raised her arms and slowly began to bend the water clean. She heard multiple gasps of surprise and a lot of low talking but nobody stopped her so she kept working. It took a long time to remove all of the impurities from their supply and when she was done she was sweaty and tired but happy to have been useful for the first time in weeks. Turning back to the main space all available eyes were on her and she wondered if she’d just made a big mistake. 

“So that’s why you were being so cagey. I’d figured you were just a little rich girl looking for some excitement in the bad part of town” Tam said. Katara looked around the large group looking at her and realised she had no escape route if they turned hostile. Tam slowly walked over, slapped her on the back and grinned “What else can your magic water hands do?” Katara grinned in return, relieved they weren’t angry or worse. She bent some water to herself and steeled her nerves for a long healing session. 

__

It was many hours later when Katara finally had a seat on one of the old beds. She had healed as many people as she could and that young girl had given birth to a healthy if small baby boy and both were now sleeping soundly. She was exhausted too, more tired than she had been since the war and the happiest she had been in months. This she realised was exactly the reason she had agreed to this stupid arranged marriage in the first place but she had lost sight of it. She could suffer the Fire Nation’s stupid rules and snotty ways and their rejection of her and even be married to Zuko if it meant she could help people like the ones here.

“Hey,” Tam said, jolting Katara out of her thoughts. The older woman grinned and sat down next to her. “You did amazing work today.”

“Oh it was nothing” Katara replied bashfully. “You should see the healers I trained with in the North Pole.”

“So that’s where you’re from huh?”

“Oh no. I was just visiting with Aa…” She caught herself just in time to stop herself from revealing she had travelled with the avatar.

“Visiting with your husband huh?” Tam asked with a hard side eye. “Look Katara I don’t need to know your story if you don’t want to share. I’m just thankful you wandered in here today.” 

“Me too,” Katara smiled and said. “I think I needed this as much as you guys needed me.” Tam laughed.

“I doubt that girlie. But now it’s time I walk you back to the nice side of town, alright?”

The walk was pleasant. With the sun finally set the air was cool and they must have been close enough to the sea to get a soft breeze across their faces. As they walked Tam spoke about the city, its history, the people who lived here and how everyday life functioned as far as she knew. Katara was fascinated and listened eagerly. If she was to truly make a difference here then she needed to know as much as possible. Of great interest was the many recommendations Tam had for good places to eat and where to get the best tea. Katara tried her best to remember how to find them again. She couldn’t wait to show Sokka and her friends all the new things she had discovered. In one brief afternoon the idea of living in this city permanently was as scary as it had been this morning. Eventually the streets widened out again and the houses grew larger and more ornate. “I think I know where we are Tam,” Katara said excitedly. Tam stopped walking,

“If you know how to get home from here then I’ll be on my way.” Katara stopped too, her face falling.

“But why?” She asked. “Why don’t you come with me and meet everyone, they’d love to meet you.” 

“That’s not a good idea,” Tam said rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “I don’t belong here.”

“Tam...” 

“I’ll see you around girlie okay?” and before Katara could argue further she was gone. As Katara walked slowly back to the house she resolved to not only convince Zuko and Uncle Iroh to do more to help the people she had met today but also to go back herself and spend as much time helping out in the hospital as she could. 

Turning the corner she ran straight into something hard. The impact was enough to push Katara over, feeling herself start to fall backwards she reached out for the only thing close by; whoever had run into her. As she grabbed handfuls of smooth, soft silk she felt strong arms close around her waist. Looking up to see who it was who had caught her she was enormously surprised to see Prince Zuko. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

“I was looking for you, but you weren’t home.” 

“No, I’ve been busy all day.” 

“I can see that,” Zuko said, glancing down at her. At once Katara became aware of her appearance. Her shift was covered in dirt and dried blood, she was sweaty and she dreaded to know what her hair looked like. Katara blushed looking down as well and realised they were still holding on to each other. She coughed awkwardly and stepped back. 

“Yes well Prince Zuko there's quite a few things I want to talk to you about.” 

“I have time now. Why don’t you tell me as I walk you home.” Katara wanted to protest that she didn’t need him to walk her home. She was perfectly capable, thank you. But this was a good opportunity to speak with Zuko without the formalities of court so she nodded and resumed walking. Zuko easily fell into step beside her. Suddenly Katara was nervous, her palms sweaty and her voice shaky. She didn’t know where to begin.

“So,” Zuko said after some time had passed and she still hadn’t said anything. “What did you want to talk about?” Taking a deep breath Katara pushed the thoughts of Zuko holding her out of her mind and remembered what she had seen earlier, the people living on the street, the makeshift hospital, the filthy water they were forced to use, and her anger came back in full force.

“Yes Prince Zuko I wanted to talk to you about the appalling state your capital city is in.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Good you should be. I went to a very interesting part of the city today and I was disgusted at what I saw.” Zuko stopped dead in his tracks

“Wait Katara, please tell me you didn’t go down to the Senya district? Alone? That is so reckless.” As he spoke his voice got louder and his arm movements got wilder but Katara stood her ground and remained calm.

“I can take care of myself, thank you.” She crossed her arms in defiance “I beat you enough times for you to know that Zuko.” She could have sworn she saw steam coming from Zuko’s ears

“Firstly you didn’t always beat me, you had the avatar to help you out.”

“I don’t need Aang to rescue me!” Now her voice was rising too. Spirits he is so annoying. 

“I know you’re a strong bender okay but that’s all you have. I know that place, Katara and it is dangerous. It's not a good place to just go for fun okay.”

“Oh spoilt rich boy what would you know. They haven’t had clean water in decades when I had hot running water just yesterday.” Katara knew they were causing a scene, but Zuko was just getting under her skin and she couldn’t help herself yelling.

“Argh” Zuko grunted in frustration, small flames shooting from his tightly clenched fists. Katara stepped back. “I know Katara. I spent time hiding there when I was younger. My scar was so bad we couldn’t travel right away, but I was technically not allowed to stay in the Fire Nation.” He turned away, hiding the visible disfigurement. Katara flashed back to another fight in the crystal caves under Ba Sing Se when she had offered to heal him and he had leaned into her touch. She almost wanted to apologise. “Uncle hid me there with an ex-army nurse to take care of me until the ship and crew were ready. That was just after I first got banished.” his voice lowered as he recounted the memories. “

“Wait hold you were banished?” 

“Yes, for three years. How could you not know that?” He was indignant somehow. How was she supposed to know his life story.

“Well it’s not like we ever got to know each other Zuko. We’re not friends. The only reason we knew your name at first is because Iroh went around shouting it all the time.” 

“I’ve already admitted that I did some bad stuff and I’ve apologised. I’ve changed you have to believe me.” 

“Well Zuko I don’t. I don’t believe you and I don’t trust you.”

“You’re dad trusted me last night.” Katara scoffed, she knew her own father better than that

“There’s no way he would ever trust a Fire Nation prince.”

“He did ask him about it” he was almost pleading with her. Katara just rolled her eyes. This boy had already fooled her once she wouldn’t let him fool again.

“He may have faked it but I know that he didn’t really believe it.” She stated defiantly, sure in her father’s distrust of the Fire Nation as her own. “He doesn’t trust you and neither do I.”

“I can’t keep saying I’m sorry forever Katara, you’ll have to move on eventually.”

“You killed my mother Zuko. I’ll never move on.” Furious and now on the verge of tears Katara spun on her heel and walked away. 

“Katara, please wait.” Zuko called behind her. 

“You know Zuko for you dad to have banished you you must have done something truly awful. I’m not surprised at all.” She may have just cost the alliance but she didn’t care. It was worth it to see the look on Prince Zuko’s face as he faced the truth for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter did not go where I expected it to.   
> I thought there would be a whole lot of Kataang but Katara said no she needed to remember why she was in the Fire Nation to begin with.   
> Hopefully you like what happened here, let me know in the comments.
> 
> How do you guys think Aang would react to Katara marrying Zuko.


	7. Decisions being made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we are back in Zuko's POV as he deals with Katara's very harsh words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but my laptop broke and life has been super busy but thank you so much for reading. xo

Katara’s words echoed in Zuko’s minda s he watched walk away. He felt a gut wrenching mix of disappointment and anger. A way he hadn’t felt since his father was around. At first he was so dumbstruck and numb that just stood alone on an empty street for several minutes. He was shocked back into his body when a group of young men came around a bend further up the road laughing together. Not wanting to be seen and recognised Zuko quickly spun on his heel and stormed his way through the streets back to the palace. Now that he was moving, anger was taking over the hurt. He had half a mind to say screw it and send Katara and her crazy family home and out of his life forever. It would be so much easier he thought, he wouldn’t have to try so hard with a Fire Nation girl. Mai’s father would be thrilled to marry her off to the future Fire Lord. He chose to ignore the fact that Mai had only recently started talking to him again following that letter and she would never agree to such an idea. He also chose to ignore the sinking feeling he felt at the idea of a marriage like their relationship. Their brief attempt at dating had been a cycle of fighting, breaking up and getting back together. It had been exhausting. Zuko’s heart sank at the thought of a future like that. Maybe he was better off alone. Zuko tried to push that thought away; he didn't want to think about that. All he wanted now was his bed and some peace and quiet; he should have known that was too much to ask.

__

“Zu Zu, where have you been? Sneaking back into the palace at this late hour?” Azula smirked as she leaned against one of the large pillars in the foyer. Zuko ground his teeth together trying to keep his temper in check. How did she manage to know exactly when and where to find him. He kept walking hoping Azula had just happened to be here and would let him pass. He should have known better. “You don’t look so good, what’s the matter? Wasn’t your little water tribe girlfriend swept off her feet when you told her about your little gesture yesterday?” Zuko was not in the mood for his sister’s mind games.

“What do you want, Azula?” Zuko growled stopping to face Azula across the large empty space.

“Why, I just want to comfort my brother.” Azula put her hand to her heart feigning caring about Zuko. “ It was humiliating to watch that pitiful attempt at a waltz last night. I can’t imagine how you felt up there. And with all of the nobles there to see it as well.”

“I know that was your doing Azula.”

“Me? But Why would I do something like that?” Azula feigned a surprised look. She had always been good at pretending to have emotions but Zuko knew her too well and could see right through it. 

“Drop the act!” He was on the verge of yelling at her and he didn’t want to cause a scene in such a public space so clenched his fists and forced his next sentence to be back at a regular pitch. “It's exactly the kind of cruel trick you’d pull and besides that I saw you.” Azula’s fake smile dropped but she didn’t look too bothered with being caught out.

“It was all in good fun.”

“That’s a lie!” he could help but yell. When it came to his sister she knew exactly how to get under his skin. “You were trying to humiliate Katara and me”

“Zu Zu I hardly had to try really. I barely had to do anything to show her for the water tribe peasant that she is.” Azula flipped her hair and smirked at him. “You could have saved yourself but you didn’t. Then you went and performed that silly little stunt with Chief what’s his name from nowhere”

“Why would you bother Azula? What was to gain?” He asked, trying in vain to understand his sister’s twisted logic. She just laughed.

“You mean apart from creating the only entertainment at that boring event?” Zuko has suspected she would try something before the wedding but even to him it seemed a bit extreme for her to directly attack Katara on her first day in the country. There must be something he was missing, he needed to figure out what she was really up to.

“What did you get out of something so petty and cruel?”

“Cruel ZuZu? I was just showing that little peasant for what she really is.” He asked, more baffled than before. 

“Everyone already knows Katara is from the Water Tribe.” 

“To stop the wedding of course.” She said it so nonchalantly that Zuko though he misheard her for a second. 

“Why do you care about my marriage? It’s not like we’re close, so it doesn’t affect you?” Azula’s mask finally cracked a little, her eyes grew hard and her voice dropped.

“Because,” Azula hissed, “I don’t want you diminishing the Fire Nation like this. Not only did you end the war when we were on the cusp of the greatest glory possible then you bring that girl here to be Fire Lady - a water bender Zuko are you crazy? She’s hardly better than marrying a lion-seal. I figured the nobles would never allow the wedding if they were reminded how stupid and backwards and dimwitted those people really are”

Zuko could stomach the nobles complaining about the war ending because of all manner of reasons - their money, their trade, their land - but not once had any of them actually suggested the war was justified because the Fire Nation was truly in the right about being superior to the other nations. Zuko was now furious. Katara may be annoying and stubborn and frustrating and her culture different and strange to him but neither she nor her people deserve the hatred Azula was showing. Zuko could feel his body temperature rising and he knew he was on the verge of throwing fire at his little sister in the middle of the palace. Clenching his fists so tight his nails dug deep into his palms he resisted the urge instead saying in his most serious voice “do not hurt Katara or her family, you may be family but there will be consequences if you go too far.”

“Look at you Zuko making threats” Azula smiled at him in a way that was really more baring her teeth than a smile. “Dad might finally be proud of you, if you hadn’t attacked him and given the throne to our useless uncle.”

“Our father was the useless one.” 

“He was the greatest Fire Lord in history just because you were always weak Zuko. I would have been by his side as we finally won the war for good.” She had a slightly crazed look in her eyes now and her mouth was twisted into a snarl and she kept flexing her hands threatening fire balls at any moment. Zuko began to worry about being alone with her.

“Do you honestly think he cared about you? He only kept you around because you were useful to him.” 

“Father loved me! I am everything you can never be Zuko.” Azula screamed. Suddenly Zuko’s anger was gone and all he saw before him was a sad lonely little girl who missed her father. 

“He kept you around because you did what he wanted, Azula, he didn’t love you. He wasn’t capable of love. It took me a long time to figure that out.” He said slowly walking towards her, his hands outstretched to not be a threat. 

“No, you’re wrong.” 

“Let me help Azula,” he pleaded. She bent a blast of fire past his shoulder. He didn’t even have to flinch for it to miss him. 

“Watch your back Zuko.” With that she was gone. Zuko ran his hands through his hair and groaned. This evening could not have gone any worse. He was too worked up for sleep now so he headed to the gym 

__

Mercifully the gym was empty, Zuko felt he couldn’t have stood talking to another person tonight without a physical fight. He hadn’t expected to be training and was wearing more restrictive clothes than he would like so he stripped as much as he could; carelessly bundling the precious fabric and throwing in on the floor. He would feel bad for the servants when he remembered tomorrow morning but for now he had too much to think about. Taking a stance in the middle of the gym Zuko took a few deep breaths and tried to centre his mind. Even after a full hour of intense practice Zuko’s mind was still troubled and his heart still hurt. Frustrated at himself and angry at the world Zuko let out a guttural scream and threw his right fist at the ground hoping it would hurt. As he sat on the floor with his hand throbbing he heard the distinct shuffling that preceded the arrival of his uncle. “Prince Zuko, it is late. Why are you training so hard? And dressed in such nice clothes?” Zuko turned away, avoiding the concerned eyes of his uncle. Schooling his face into a false calm he dressed and headed for the entrance where Iroh stood. 

“I was just practicing Uncle, I’ll walk you back up to your rooms.” Iroh smiled gently but made no effort to leave.

“I may be old nephew but I’m not an invalid. I came here to see what was upsetting you so much”

“I’m not upset Uncle,”

“Then why is there such damage to the gymnasium floor? Have you moved on to attempting earth bending as well.”

“Uncle…” Zuko couldn’t look Iroh in the eyes, suddenly he was filled with shame. The feeling took him back to his time in exile. He had worked hard to change, to become better, but here he was back in the exact same place. Grunting with the effort Uncle Iroh made his way to the floor and tapped the floor next to him, indicating for Zuko to sit as well. 

“I am a good listener as you know Prince Zuko, and as I always say a problem shared is a problem halved.” Zuko took a deep breath and sat. His uncle was right, if he was to fix anything then he would need help.

“Azula confronted me in the foyer,” Iroh said nothing in response, giving Zuko the space he needed to speak his problems at his own pace. “She confirmed she was the one who told the band to change the music at the party.” 

“Ah” Iroh said in his signature tone that made the noise sound wiser than it really was. “But we already knew that, so she must have said more to get to you so upset?”

“She got pretty crazy talking about how ending the war was bad and she said some pretty terrible things about Katara and the water tribe.” Iroh nodded his head as he thought.

“It is no surprise she still holds such misguided beliefs. The only time she was allowed out from under your father’s control was when she was sent to bring us back here ourselves. I should have known she was planning something when she insisted on having a place on my personal council.” Zuko just listened passively as his uncle spoke, thinking of the look on his sisters face when he told her father had just been using her. It was awful to see her like that despite how terrible she had always treated him

“And,” he began hesitantly. He didn’t want to talk about his father any more than he already had but Uncle was the only person who would understand “she also talked about father…”

“I have always suspected Azula of still harbouring attachment for your father, it makes her even more dangerous.” While Zuko had always agreed that Azula was crazy he had never thought much about how being their father’s favourite could have done as much to damage her as his dismissal had done to him. Sitting in the dark a small part of him said that she was like this because of him, that she was his little sister and he should have done something to protect her. “We will have to keep an eye on Azula, intervene even if she tries anything else.” Zuko nodded his agreement that his sister might be hurting but she couldn’t be allowed to take it out on anyone else. 

“That is enough serious talk for now,” Uncle said clapping his hands together and breaking into his usual smile. “Tell me Prince Zuko, how your date with the lovely Katara went.” Zuko groaned, he had almost forgotten about that part of the evening

“It was not a date uncle.”

“Ah I see you don’t want to tell your old uncle about the romantic adventures of you young people” Uncle Iroh laughed heartily and slapped him on the shoulder. Zuko grit his teeth and did his best to not yell at his uncle.

“No uncle, I saw her for barely ten minutes and she yelled at me the whole time.” 

“Oh.” The change in Iroh’s face from knowing smirk to deadpan would have been funny if Zuko wasn’t so miserable. “Yelled about what exactly?”

“Well about the city and how I’m doing a terrible job of being a leader, about how I’m spoilt, how she doesn’t trust me.” To Zuko’s annoyance Uncle Iroh did not act offended on his behalf but in fact nodded.

“It is understandable Katara is still angry, she has personal experience with you as the villain in her story.”

“I may have done some questionable things but I was never a villain.” Zuko was angry that Uncle Iroh would say something so awful. He knew why Zuko had to do what he did. “She said I deserved to be banished.” Zuko bit the inside of his cheek hard to stop himself getting teary. Even saying the words out loud hurt more than he expected.

“I understand your motives Prince Zuko but Katara and her friends do not. They don’t know the whole truth. We must give her time.”

“We don’t have time uncle. Maybe we should just accept defeat and send them all home.” Again Zuko couldn’t look at his uncle directly, he knew Iroh would be disappointed in him.

“Prince Zuko I am surprised. When have you ever accepted defeat. You found the avatar when everyone else believed he was gone forever.” 

“That is different,”

“It isn’t Prince Zuko. You simply just have to find a way to convince Katara and her friends of your change of heart.” 

“I think it’s too late Uncle.” 

“Why don’t you sleep on it Prince Zuko. Rash decisions are almost always the wrong choice.” Reluctantly Zuko rose with his uncle and made his way finally to bed. 

__

Despite being exhausted Zuko slept fitfully. Tossing and turning he was haunted by memories of attacking Katara and mixed with kneeling in front of his father begging for forgiveness. He woke in a cold sweat feeling no better than he had last night and perhaps even a little worse. Despite the dawn sun barely creeping above the hills there was soon a sharp knock on his door and Yuto entered carrying a tray of breakfast foods and paperwork that needed his attention. While Zuko groaned and internally took pleasure in picturing holding a flame to the large pile of paper he outwardly took the tray and thanked Yuto - it was not the young man’s fault he was in a terrible mood and he had vowed to himself he would not treat the staff the way his father had. 

As he chewed on the fresh rice and steamed fish he thought of all that had happened last night. While he knew objectively he should be more concerned about Azula and her potential plans for mayhem and chaos he couldn’t help himself coming back again and again to his fight with Katara. While he had known Katara would not necessarily be happy to be in the Fire Nation he had not anticipated that there would be such intense animosity directed at himself personally. He didn’t want to admit, even to himself, how much her words had hurt or why he cared so much that she thought badly of him. He played through Uncle Iroh’s advice to see if it would be any less cryptic or frustrating in daylight but it was no use. He would just have to avoid Katara and her family for a while until he figured out what to do. With great reluctance he got out of bed and sat at his already overflowing desk to look at the new papers. 

__

Zuko stood in the scorching heat of the palace courtyard and berated himself. How could he have been so stupid as to forget it was the arrival of The Earth King and his entourage today. He had planned on avoiding Katara for as long as possible but had forgotten that he had previously invited her and her family to join the welcoming party. So here they were; forced to be standing together for several hours to formally welcome numerous Earth Kingdom nobles and King Kuei himself for their wedding celebrations. Celebrations Zuko wasn’t sure would still be happening. Hakoda was speaking pleasantly with Uncle and had given Zuko an almost apologetic smile when he and Katara had arrived but he had made no further efforts to interact or break the tension in the air. Zuko was not in the best mood to deal with this right now and it was clear Katara was less than impressed to be there, petulantly remaining silent despite his best attempts at small talk. It was infuriating they way she remained sullen and moody until approached by the Earth Kingdom nobles when she transformed into all smiles and politeness talking about being excited for the upcoming celebrations. Zuko couldn’t help but scoff at her words the next time it happened. The look Katara shot him would have been frightening if Zuko hadn’t been fighting to contain his own anger all day.

“Shut it Zuko,” Katara hissed at him through her teeth doing her best to maintain a fake smile. Zuko, for once thankful for his own bad reputation as sullen and moody, replied

“I didn’t say anything”

“You didn’t have to.” Her hair was done up elaborately again, this time with some sort of decorative hair pin with little dangling strings of beads. Zuko took a small pleasure that every time she tossed her head in that infuriating way she did when she thought she was right the beads whipped around and hit her on the back of her head.

“Look,” he said facing forward so he could only just see her out of the corner of his good eye. “I’m just trying to get through this okay and then we can go our separate ways for the rest of the day.”

“Fine,” she said, crossing her arms like a child, “Then don’t talk to me.”

“Fine.” Agni, this girl made him feel like a teenager again. The pair didn’t say another word to each other until the arrival of King Kuei himself. 

The king was as exuberant as ever bouncing along in a comical fashion. Followed closely behind as always by his pet bear Bosco.“Prince Zuko!” he exclaimed, surprising Zuko by going for an enthusiastic handshake rather than the formal bows that were usual between royalty. “It is a pleasure to see you again.” Before Zuko could even respond he had moved on. “And dearest Katara it is so nice to see you too. And where is the Avatar if you are here he can’t be too far away?” Zuko thought he saw Katara roll her eyes at the question.

“Aang is great.” She replied with a sweet smile plastered on her face. Of course he was mistaken. Katara and the Avatar were close. The spike of jealousy he felt at the thought was uncomfortable so he pushed it down. “He arrived yesterday,” Katara continued.

“What? He did?” Zuko spluttered. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or why didn’t he come to the palace?”

“I don’t know Zuko, I'm not his keeper.” Katara’s voice was still sweet but her eyes were hard once more.

“Ah haha” King Kuei laughed awkwardly. The two young people turned back to the monarch having forgotten all about him during their squabbles. “Well, ah uh, yes” the man scrambled for a topic of conversation other than the Avatar. “Katara you look most resplendent. The picture of a true princess.” Katara beamed, she was once again dressed in formal robes stiff with beading and metallic threads. While beautiful Zuko secretly thought she had looked better last night in her work clothes and long braid. “And I see Prince Zuko knows his Water Tribe culture with such a beautiful betrothal necklace.” The smile dropped instantly from Katara’s face.

“That’s her mother’s”

“This belonged to my mother,” they said at the same time. They locked eyes. Inexplicably to Zuko Katara blushed and looked away first. Coughing to cover his awkwardness Zuko looked back and the king and explained

“Katara wears my engagement gift as a bracelet” he said, reaching for her hand. To his delight she willingly gave it, gripping his hand tight in return. He raised it up intending to show off the expensive ribbon and the tiny golden fire lily but there was nothing there. He looked at Katara and she looked back at him with surprise on her face. The silence in the group stretched too long and King Kuei shuffled awkwardly. For some reason the fact that Katara wasn’t wearing her bracelet hurt more than expected and that made Zuko furious. He dropped her hand and took a large step to the left to put more space between them. “You’ll have to forgive my fiancée, she can be a bit forgetful” he said. Katara’s face grew red 

“And you’ll have to excuse Prince Zuko,” she said her voice trembling with anger. “He can be very presumptuous.” 

“Ah young love,” the King sighed, moving past the young couple as they continued bickering. “Fire Lord Iroh so lovely to see you again.” Kuei leaned in and wrapped Iroh up in a big bear hug. “And Chief Hakoda, it's a great honour to meet you.” Hakoda bowed deeply before Kuei could envelop him for a hug as well. “Those two make a lovely couple don’t they?” Kuei cooed glancing back at Katara and Zuko. Hakoda peaked around the large form of Bosco to see Zuko and Katara still in a heated but whispered argument.

“Ah, you think so?” He said, unsure if Kuei was being serious or making a bad joke. Thankfully Iroh stepped in saying,

“They do match each other well. With such similar temperaments and personalities.”

“Yes ah,” Hakoda added doing his best to distract the Earth King from the arguing pair and appear as if nothing was wrong, “with the stress of all that’s going on it’s no wonder tempers are flaring.” King Kuei just nodded happily. 

“King Kuei, won't you and your fascinating bear friend here join me for some tea. I believe Chief Hakoda needs to take his daughter back home for some much needed rest.” As soon as the Earth King and the Fire Lord were well on their way inside the palace the smile dropped off Hakoda’s face and he marched up to his daughter and future son-in-law. He must have been exuding disappointment and disapproval because they fell instantly silent at his approach and looked just like naughty school children instead of future leaders of a nation. Aware that they were still in public and being watched closely Hakoda smoothed his face into an outwardly neutral expression and spoke in a soft tone that did little to hide his anger.

“You two had better get your problems sorted out. I know you have your differences but you agreed to this arrangement and a lot hangs in the balance of this marriage being a success, okay.” 

“Dad I…” 

“Katara you are a young woman now I don’t need excuses I need you to be better”

“Chief Hakoda we were.”

“You too Prince Zuko. I don’t care how you do it but you two need to figure out how to be around each other because before long this will be official and the fate of the Fire Nation will be your responsibility.” When they both looked sufficiently ashamed of their display he said in a kinder tone “It is okay if either of you want to back out now, we will all do what we can to help you, but you are running out of time to make that call.” Zuko couldn’t stand it anymore, he needed space to think uninterrupted and seriously about what was going to happen next. Looking anywhere but at Hakoda or his daughter he bowed and made an excuse to leave as quickly as possible. 

__

Walking as fast as he could he ran through ideas of where to go. Anywhere in the palace was out, he didn’t want to speak to any ministers, advisors, servants or his uncle and especially not Azula right now. Anywhere within the city would be too busy and there’d be a chance he’d be recognised. There was one place he could go. Making a sharp turn he altered his course and headed straight for the largest mountain bordering the capital. While it is a popular hiking spot in the cooler months being so late into summer he hoped it would be either deserted or easy to avoid any other people. As he climbed further and further away from the city his mind calmed. As he reached the top he found a flat rock with an impressive view of the harbour to sit on and he thought about what he should do. 

But before long he heard sounds of rocks falling. Panicking he rushed towards the sound fearing there had been some kind of landslide and someone might have got hurt. What he found instead was a large statue of a girl in earth kingdom style clothing. Gaping at the rock formation Zuko walked around the statue until he came to the girl’s face. “Wait” He gasped out loud think he was alone, “I know this girl,” still confused about how and why this statue was here. 

“Of course you do Prince Sparkyfingers” a voice called out just behind him. “We met not that long ago. And I’m hard to forget.” Spinning around Zuko laid eyes on a short girl who looked exactly the same as the statue. He was pretty sure he’d never met anybody like this girl before. 

“No offence but I’ve never met you before.” 

“That’s a rude thing to say to someone when you’ve been inside their house.”

“I’ve been to your house?”

“Well technically it's my parents house but I was staying with them at the time.” The girl shrugged and flipped some stray hair off her face to reveal her eyes a milky white indicating she was blind. Then a memory flashed in Zuko’s mind of a tiny little Earth Noble Lady with similar eyes who had asked him some very pointed questions on his last visit. His mouth dropped. There was no way this dirt covered, shoeless wild-child could be the same person. 

“Beifong?” he said and the girl cackled.

“Correct! So you aren’t as stupid as you look.” She walked over to him with the grace of a homeless drunk.

“You’re the sole heir to the Beiphong family?” he asked again incredulous. 

“Yep!” she said “Toph Beiphong at your service, but the surnames a bit pretentious so don’t use it, I never bother.”

“Why are you here? Did you come with the earth king?” He asked worried something terrible had happened and there was about the be a serious international incident. 

“That guy? He’s a cool dude but nope. I came to see you and Katara get hitched, she’s one of my best friends.”

“You’re friends with Katara and the avatar?” Zuko exclaimed.

“Sure am!” the young girl said wiping her face and somehow managing to get more dirt on there.“We had some crazy adventures. I wasn’t around yet when you were obsessed with them but I was there for your crazy ass sister attacking us all the time.” 

“Ah well, I’ve already told Katara I’m sorry about all that”

“Hey no hard feelings, you were just doing what you had to do from what I can tell.” Zuko gave her a hard stare before remembering that she couldn’t see him.

“Really?”

“Trust me, fancy pants. I understand family obligation. I mean my parents didn’t ask me to go kill anybody but your dad was a bit cuckoo so I assume you weren’t really to blame overall.”

“How can you trust me so easily?” Zuko asked incredulously that this girl he barely knew seemed to understand him so well. 

“I’m an excellent lie detector” she grinned up at him somehow giving the impression of looking into his eyes even when that wasn’t possible. “And I could tell you were genuinely apologetic talking about chasing my friends around.”

“Could you tell Katara that please?” he said half jokingly.

“You guys didn’t sort all this out before the wedding?” Toph replied quite shocked. “I’m surprised Katara agreed without having this out with you.” 

“Well we have talked about it,” Toph gave him a look that said she could tell he wasn’t being fully truthful but Zuko ignored her. But she seems to have changed her mind now. You came all this way for nothing I suspect.”

“Well I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Katara giving up on this crazy idea but you don’t seem like the type to let things go.” She slapped him on the lower back in what Zuko assumed she meant to be friendly but was actually quite violent. 

“Yeah well, Katara hates the Fire Nation and she hates me so I don’t see the point in pretending any longer. Neither of us would be happy.” Toph laughed

“That’s not true, she doesn’t hate the Fire nation. We spent weeks here during the war before the invasion”

“You did?” How did nobody know that the avatar had been in the Fire Nation itself for weeks before the invasion?

“Yep and Katara really liked it. She even dressed up as a some painted spirit lady to help out a town being hurt by the war.” Zuko instantly pictured her in the red dress and sheer veil of the painted lady, it was a disturbingly appealing image.

“So its me personally she doesn’t like?” he asked coming back to himself.

“Seems that way sparky,” 

“Whatever I don’t care.” Zuko shrugged. It was looking more and more likely that the whole wedding should be called off.

“Yes you do” Toph teased.

“No, I don’t”

“I can feel your heart rate and blood pressure spike when you think about her. There’s no point lying to me” her grin so large her cheeks must seriously hurt.

“Well, even if I care what she thinks of me. There’s nothing I can do”

“Sure there is.” Toph said nonchalantly. “You just need to get the details about what’s got Katara all worked up from Sokka”

“You want me to get personal information from Katara’s brother?” Toph was crazy. He was officially talking to a mad woman. 

“Sokka can be a butthead but he’s got good instincts and he wants his sister to be happy. Just be honest with him and I’m sure he’ll be able to come up with a plan.” She was serious it seemed. Zuko was silent as he thought. It was either one final attempt to convince Katara that he was a changed man or give up on the whole thing. He thought back to the image he had all those months ago of Katara dressed as the Fire Lady smiling up at him and he knew he had to try.

“Well I’m going back into the city, you can either walk with me or you can mope here alone?” Zuko shook his head and steeled his nerves. He had made up his mind and he knew what he had to do.

“I’ll come but you can’t leave that statue of yourself there.”

“That’s fine I was just practicing to make sure it looks good for when I make one for real” Zuko decided it was best not to ask where she intended to build her real statue to herself. As they walked back down off the mountain he felt as if he and Toph Beifong may have just become real friends.


	8. Hard Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's POV
> 
> I know she's been a little stubborn but she's about to face reality in this chapter.

Katara walked home elated at her triumph during her fight with Zuko. Spirits it had felt good to knock that stuck up prince down a peg or two. She practically bounded her way inside the house but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her friends and the rest of the tribe gearing up as if going into battle. “What’s going on?” she asked shocked.

“Katara!” the group shouted at once, Aang and Suki rushing to embrace her. 

“Where have you been Katara?” her father asked in a stern voice, his arms crossed forbiddingly. 

“Yeah Katara,” Aang said, finally releasing her from his tight embrace. “Where’d you run off too? We’ve been super worried about you.” Guilt flared in Katara’s heart. She had forgotten she had disappeared without warning for most the day.

“I’m sorry everyone,” she said with a weak smile which nobody but Aang returned. “I shouldn't have run off like that.” 

“No you shouldn’t have,” Hakkoda agreed. “We had no clue where you’d gone. What if something had happened?” The tribes men and women all nodded solemnly. Katara felt guilty she had worried everyone but she didn’t regret her actions. Without her running off she’d never have known about the makeshift hospital or the awful conditions the city was in. And besides she could look after herself. 

“I’m a big girl Dad, I can protect myself.” 

“Your dad’s right Katara,” Aang chimed in. “Someone should have gone with you.” Katara couldn’t believe this. Even Aang couldn’t trust her to take care of herself for one day?

“Like you Aang?” she asked. 

“Well,” he said, smiling his big goofy smile clearly missing the sarcasm in her voice. “I am the Avatar.” 

“Don’t I know it.” Katara said bitterly but the noise of the group voicing their own concerns covered it so Aang didn’t hear. She loved him like family, but she had forgotten how exhausting it was to constantly have him hovering around trying to protect her- even when she didn’t need it. 

“Katara is a good fighter, she can look after herself just fine,” Gran Gran said from the far back corner. Katara caught her grandmother's eye and threw her a grateful smile. 

“Yeah,” Toph loudly agreed, “Sugar queen may be soft on the outside but she can handle herself.” 

“With all due respect,” Hakkoda replied. Not even turning to look at the little earth kingdom Girl. “I believe this should be a family matter. If you’d excuse us, all of you.” Toph looked like she was ready to start a fight and the rest of the group was murmuring their disagreement with being dismissed. Katara beat them all to it.

“No dad, I don’t have anything else to say.” Forcing her way through the armoured tribe she grabbed Suki and Toph’s hands and dragged them up the stairs without a further glance at the rest of the group. Slamming her door shut behind them Katara flopped down on her bed and let out a loud groan.

“Katara calm down,” Suki said, sitting down gingerly next to her on the edge of the mattress. 

“I’m sorry, they just really get on my nerves.” Katara flopped onto her stomach, tired but too worked up for sleep. “I’m a master water bender - the only one in the Southern Water Tribe! - but my dad doesn't believe I can look after myself for one day.”

“I’m sure your dad is just looking out for you,” Suki said offering a weak smile. Katara tried to smile back at her friend but knew it looked as fake as she felt and gave up.

“He still sees me as the little girl he left behind,” 

“Katara I am the champion of parents who underestimate their daughters okay? Get your own thing,” Toph joked, building herself a throne of cushions. Katara cringed. She had completely overlooked how this little meltdown of hers would look to Toph who parents legitimately thought she was a helpless doll. 

“Toph, I’m sorry” she began. “I didn’t mean.”

“Don’t sweat it. It’s a parent thing. At least it means they care, In their own sort of messed up way.” It was difficult to tell sometimes if Toph was looking away because she was emotional or because she’s blind. Katara hoped this time it was because she’s blind. “So,” the small earth bender continued cracking her usual wide smile “you’ll just have to keep getting in trouble and show your dad that you're stronger than he thinks.” Katara laughed, Toph’s advice was always unexpected but somehow right.

“But maybe don’t go running off on your own for hours at a time without any warning next time okay?”The girls all laughed. As their giggling finally subsided Katara couldn’t help letting out a big yawn. 

“Will you guys stay with me tonight? I miss sharing a bed as crazy as that sounds.”

“Sure,” Suki agreed immediately. “It’ll be like a sleep over.”

“Fine,” Toph groaned but a wide smile. “But no gross girly talk alright?”

“Yeah alright” Katara agreed smirking as she slid into bed next to Suki. She extinguished all the candles in the room and threw a blanket at Toph’s pillow fort laughing when it hit the young girl in the face.

“Hey no fair!” Toph called from under the fabric.

“So Katara,” Suki said awkwardly avoiding eye contact. “Why did you go rushing off in such a hurry anyway?” Katara sighed. She supposed, out of everyone, she did owe Suki and Toph an explanation for her actions this morning.

“I’m sorry about that,” she said. staring at the ceiling. “I just got really overwhelmed when you guys started talking about me being Fire Lady so soon and it was all a bit much” 

“We’re sorry for making you feel that way Katara but you’re getting married in like a week. You can’t just run off whenever you get scarred.” Suki said reaching for her hand in the dark.

“Yeah sugar queen, or at least bring us with you.” 

“Toph!” Suki exclaimed, rolling her eyes despite nobody being able to see it. 

“You love me Suki.” Toph laughed.

“Look, I know it was stupid okay.” Katara explained, still caught up in her own frustrations. “But I am capable of being in the city alone for a few hours. I’m not an idiot!” Her eyes were annoyingly blurry but it was just so frustrating they way everyone in her tribe refused to see her as anything but a young child in need of protection. 

"Hey Katara don't get worked up okay?. I’m not sleepy right now. I’ll go talk with Aang and Sokka and see if we can figure out a way to smooth things over with your dad and the rest of your Tribe okay?” Katara sniffed and reached for Toph’s hands to squeeze it tight.

“Thanks Toph, you’re the best.”

“I know!” she called as she walked out the door. It must be nice Katara thought to not have to need the lights to find her way around. The room was weirdly silent with the young earth girl's departure.

“Katara,” Suki said rolling onto her side. “I’m sorry you felt so terrible. But if you had that kind of reaction. Are you sure this is what you want? Getting married is a big deal, you need to be really ready.” Katara turned over to so as to be face to face with her friend

“I know Suki, but with a little more time I hopefully won’t be getting married at all.” she confided.

“What do you mean?” Katara could see a faint outline of Suki’s face scrunched up in confusion thanks to the door Toph left ajar. She took a deep breath a thought it was time to confide her plans 

“Well,” she began thinking how best to explain it. “I thought it was suspicious that Zuko just turned up and asked me to get married,”

“I’m sure it was quite unexpected,” Suki nodded along, still looking unsure of where this was going.

“Yes it was,” Katara agreed, glad Suki also thought it was suspicious. “So I thought to myself that there must be something more to this and that the Fire nation must be up to something.” Now if Full story mode Katara sat up in bed so as to be able to really get into the retelling. “So I agreed to this whole wedding thing so that I could come to the Fire Nation, keep tabs on Zuko and the other nobles, find out what they’re up to and put a stop to it.” Katara gave a triumphant grin at her friend, expecting Suki to be thrilled with her deductions so far and her plan to catch them in the act. To her surprise Suki looked less than impressed.

“Katara that’s crazy!” she exclaimed, sitting up herself frowning seriously.   
“No, it's brilliant,” she countered. “How else was I supposed to get close enough to find out what’s going on?” Katara shook her head, wondering what was happening. Suki should be proud of her and asking how she could get involved.. 

“Do you have any proof?” Suki’s tone was dismissive and put Katara on the defensive. 

“Well not yet, but Sokka said he’d do some more digging at the palace while I keep Zuko and his uncle busy tomorrow.”

“And what if nothing is going on?” Katara was getting annoyed now. It really seemed like Suki didn’t believe her.

“I don’t trust Zuko. Something is going on and I’ll prove it.” 

“So you’re days away from getting married and it's all a lie?”

“So what?” Katara shrugged. 

“What do you mean so what? Does Zuko know.”

“Know what? That I’m on to him?” Katara bragged still hoping Suki would come to her senses and see that she was right. Suki instead threw her hands up as she eyed Katara angrily.

“That you agreed to marry him in bad faith?” her voice was still low so as not to draw attention from anyone else in the house but her anger was unmistakable. Katara recoiled at the scalding. 

“Well I…” She supposed it was a little deceitful what she was doing. But she had also agreed to do some good. “I also agreed so I could help people, like the ones I met today. You should have seen the state.”

“That’s noble of you Katara,” Suki cut her off. “But you could have done that without lying and manipulating Zuko.”

“Hey!” Katara was angry now too, “Zuko is the bad guy here not me.” How could her friend forget that. 

“Zuko may have been in the wrong in the past but he's trying to be good now.” Katara jumped out of the bed. SHe couldn’t be that close to someone defending Prince Zuko.

“Suki how can you forget everything he’s done.” She was shouting now. Who cares if anyone heard Suki was crazy.

“I haven’t forgotten Katara.” Suki held her hand up to stop Katara shouting anymore. Reluctantly Katara fell silent. Suki climbed out of the bed as well and came to stand in front of her. “Look I didn’t want to tell you this. When the war ended I went home to Kyoshi Island. Not long after I got there a surprise arrived in the form of a Fire Nation ship”

“Ah ha” Katara couldn’t help herself interjecting. She knew they were still up to no good.

“No just listen Katara. They were bringing supplies and workers to help us. Zuko was there but he asked me not to tell anyone. He helped rebuild the town.” Katara scoffed, it was hard to believe.

“So one good deed erases all the bad?”

“No, it doesn’t” Suki agreed. “But I heard he was also spotted in other Earth Kingdom towns helping out rebuilding - and there were rumours he was in The Northern Water Tribe.”

“It doesn’t matter if he did Suki. He’s still bad person.” 

“He’s trying Katara. You can’t hold what he did as a child against him forever. He’s changed.

“He killed my mother.” She didn’t want to cry but she was unable to keep the tears from pouring down her face.

“Katara,” Suki’s voice was softer now but it felt patronising. Like an adult speaking to a small child. “Zuko didn’t kill your mum. He didn’t even give the order. He was just a kid. Misguided and on the wrong side at first but he’s doing his best now to change and be better.”

“You don’t understand Suki”

“I do, Katara.”

“No you don’t, my mother. I saw her.”

“Katara you aren’t the only person that lost somebody in the war.” Katara clenched her jaw to stop herself from saying something she couldn’t take back. “You can’t use your pain as an excuse to treat people badly.” Suki might have been able to rebuild her home and help her loved one’s heal but Katara couldn’t. And she wouldn’t forgive the people who were responsible. 

“Zuko and the rest of them might have fooled you into thinking they’re good Suki but I will never forgive him for what happened.” Suki stood and walked to the door. Without pausing she said

“I’m sure you’re tired. I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to stay here tonight. See you tomorrow Katara.”

__

Katara, unable to rest following her fight with Suki, filled up the large bathtub and fumed. Had she been a fire bender she would have been boiling the water she sat in by now. She was furious. At Zuko, her family, Suki and worse a little at herself. Suki’s scalding played over and over again in her mind. While she was still distrustful of Zuko she was beginning to think maybe her own actions had not been as virtuous as she had first thought. Really since he had walked off his ship all those months ago the most suspicious thing he’d done is propose to her. Was that enough to justify all this lying she was doing? She giggled to herself remembering the way he had trudged through the snow as if every flake was a personal assault on his body heat. He had even apologised for his past actions when she’d confronted him. Why would he do that if he wasn’t trying to be a good person now? 

And besides, he did really put himself out there asking her to marry him. She remembered the outrage her tribe had shown at first when Iroh had made the proposal. He could have married some Fire Nation girl she supposed. Iit would have been much easier for him. The image of Zuko with some slim, pretty, pale Fire Nation girl caused a weird reaction in Katara’s stomach that she did not want to deal with right now. So what if he had been nice a few times she thought bending a small wave across the large bathtub. It’s no surprise he’d been politie to her when he was surrounded by her tribe in the South Pole. As soon as she’d arrived here he’d been embarrassed by her: pulling her up from her bow that she’d worked so hard on. Not to mention he didn’t even look for her at the party after their disastrous dance attempt. Katara blushed at the memory of the heat that had spread through her body when he’d pulled her close. Shaking her head of those confusing thoughts she created a mini whirlpool to distract her thoughts from such dangerous places. Zuko had already betrayed her trust once in the crystal caves beneath Ba Sing Se, she would not let him do it again. 

Determined to stick to her plan and catch Zuko red handed doing something nefarious, Katara stood from the bath that was now cold, bent the water from her skin and hair, dressed quickly and snuck down to the kitchen for a late night snack. In all the drama of the day she’d had barely anything to eat and her stomach was beginning to growl loudly enough she feared Sokka across the hall might hear. She crept down the stairs carefully to avoid the spots that might creak and tip toed lightly to the kitchen. Searching the packages and jars for something sweet she had just taken a bite out of some kind of red paste filled delight when there was a pointed cough from behind her. Katara nearly jumped out of her skin with the fright. Turning she made out the shadowy figure of her father standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. “Oh, Dad. It’s you,” she gasped out in surprise before her mind caught on that his stance and crossed arms indicated this would not be a friendly late night chat. 

“Katara,” he said in that deep disappointed tone that always made her heart heavy when it was directed at her. “Make some tea. I think we need to talk.” Reluctantly Katara made a pot of tea. Despite being considered an adult in the Southern Water Tribe culture she knew it was pointless to ignore her father's request when it was made in that tone of voice. Placing the cups and Tea pot - made of finer china than she’d ever seen - on the low table and taking a seat across from her dad she waited for the loud yelling that she expected to come. It was somehow more off putting to see him calmly take a cup and sip gently at the chamomile tea. Refusing to be the first to break the silence she sat and held her own cup until it got cold. Eventually Hakkoda finished his tea and with a deep sigh looked at his only with a hard stare. “Katara, we have to discuss your behaviour these last few days,”

“Dad, let me explain,” Katara tried but Hakkoda held up a hand to silence her. 

“You convinced me to agree to this marriage. You told me it was what you wanted but now we have come all this way and you act like a spoilt child,” Katara’s mouth dropped, 

“I’m acting like a child?” she asked incredulously. “From the second we got her Zuko was rude and dismissive of me. You saw what he did to me at the party last night!”

“Katara that incident was not Zuko’s doing. We suspect his sister Azula was the one responsible.” Azula? Katara thought. She supposed it could be possible that Zuko’s crazy sister was behind it. But that didn’t mean Zuko wasn’t involved. 

“Well, it might have been but I’m sure Zuko was involved somehow. He humiliated me in front of everybody,” she could feel the tears building up again and she angrily wiped at her eyes to stop them falling. Her dad’s voice softened at her upset. 

“The boy handled the situation poorly I admit. But when I confronted him he was most apologetic and we worked hard to correct the situation.” 

“Oh he was apologetic was he? Funny I didn’t hear any sort of apology from him.” Katara said crossing her arms in a pose that would have infuriated her to know made her look just like her father. 

“Katara, Zuko was looking for you when I found him first. We thought it best to nip the gossip and negative comments about you in the bud before they got too big to contain.” 

“You and Zuko worked together?” Katara was sceptical despite what her father said.

“Yes, I was reluctant at first too. But Prince Zuko convinced me and both Zuko and his uncle took the issue very seriously and came up with a plan to mitigate the repercussions of Azula’s meddling.” 

“And what was this grand plan they came up with,”

“They learnt a water tribe dance”

“I’m sorry?” Katara’s jaw was getting sore from dropping to the floor so much with all the revelations she had heard today. 

“Katara you heard me. Fire Lord Iroh, Crown Prince Zuko and several lords and ladies of the Fire Nation learnt one of our non-ceremonial dances and performed it in front of the whole court.” 

“What?” Katara shook her head confused about what her dad meant, and why Zuko would agree to do something like that.

“Prince Zuko wanted to prove to all the nobility that it is no bearing on you as a leader or as a person that you are new to this country and their ways of life. He put himself out there to prove the Fire Nation too is capable of embarrassment in order to support you.” 

“No, he can’t have”

“Darling I was there I saw it,”

“Well, maybe he did but it must have been some kind of trick. Some ploy to win you over.” Katara racked her brains to think of some possible reason Zuko would do something like that for his own gain. He must have got something out of it.

“Katara, I know you have personal issues with Prince Zuko but he is really trying to be a good person and you are the one in the wrong here.” 

“Dad he may have fooled you. I’m sure he only did it to gain your trust for his own purpose.But I won’t let him trick me.” Hakkoda sighed.

“Katara if you can’t get over this then we should leave now. You can’t go into a marriage with mistrust and dislike. It isn’t fair to Zuko or the Fire Nation,” Katara stood abruptly, anger once again boiling in her veins. Her dad just looked up at her sadly, 

“It isn’t fair to yourself. I want you to be happy, sweetheart.” 

“I will be dad. When I prove something fishy is going on here.” She headed for the door without waiting for his response. “And when I’m right then you’ll all be thanking me” she said not caring if her father heard her or not. 

__

The next morning Katara sweltered under the hot sun. Dressed in heavy silks and elaborate jewellery she stood in her uncomfortable fancy shoes in the shadeless palace courtyard for hours as seemingly endless Earth Kingdom dignitaries arrived. Aware of her father’s close eyes on her every move she did her best to be polite, smiling back and exchanging pleasantries as they each offered her the same comments on her wedding and marriage. She even did her best to ignore Zuko’s attempts to provoke her, If it wasn’t for Sokka sneaking into the palace again to find some proof she didn’t know how she’d have managed such a calm attitude but for a brief few hours everything was going according to plan. That is until Zuko finally got under her skin with his loud scoffing and exaggerated frowning at her as she greeted Lady Lian enthusiastically. 

“Shut it Zuko,” she hissed through her teeth behind the Lady’s back trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. 

“I didn’t say anything,” he replied. Pouting in that stupid way he always did. 

“You didn’t have to.” She retorted in turn. Spirits Zuko was so annoying. Tossing her head the beaded fringe on her hair pin smacked her in the side of the head for the millionth time that day and Katara seriously had to practice self-control to prevent a tidal wave over taking the whole courtyard. Taking some deep breaths she focused on Sokka and the proof he would find that would show her to be correct. She had just managed to fix her fake smile in place when King Kuei himself finally arrived. He was as exuberant as the last time she saw him, followed closely by his beloved pet bear Bosco. They embraced and Katara took pleasure in how uncomfortable the break with traditional greetings made Zuko. The smile turned back to fake just as quickly however, when the first question Kuei had for her was not to do with her own achievements, how her tribe was doing or even about her wedding but was about Aang. It hurt that even at her wedding to the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation she was still defined by her relationship with the Avatar. She would never tell Aang but it was one of the reasons she had chosen to return home despite him offering multiple times that she could stay and travel with him after the war. “Aang is great” she forced out eventually, “he arrived yesterday.” That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

“What? He did?” Zuko spluttered. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or why didn’t he come to the palace?” Katara kept her voice sweet in front of the Earth King but her anger was beginning to flare again and she shot daggers at Zuko with her eyes as she pointedly said

“I don’t know Zuko, I'm not his keeper.” King Kuei laughed awkwardly to fill the silence that stretched between the two of them. 

“Katara you look most resplendent. The picture of a true princess.” Kuei eventually landed on saying. Katara beamed at him to try and ease his awkwardness, really it wasn’t his fault. Of course everyone is interested in the Avatar and the last air bender in the world. Everything would have been fine if he had stopped there, but Kuei was never one to read a room well. “And I see Prince Zuko knows his Water Tribe culture with such a beautiful betrothal necklace.” The smile dropped instantly from Katara’s face. 

“This belonged to my mother,” she was quick to point out only to hear Zuko also say

“That’s her mother’s.” They locked eyes and Zuko’s cheeks flared red enough to almost match his scar. It was a strange moment shared between them and Katara chickened out first and looked away. Coughing to cover his own uncertainty Zuko attempted to explain

“Katara’s mother passed away. She wears her betrothal necklace as a reminder so I suggested she wear my engagement gift as a bracelet,” he reached for her hand to show off the expensive ribbon and the tiny golden fire lily. Katara thought back to the evening he had presented it to her and the compassion he had shown and willing rested her hand on his outstretched palm. But the bracelet was there. A million questions raced through Katara’s mind as she processed that her betrothal necklace was indeed not on her wrist. Where was it? She didn’t remember taking it off. But she did have a bath last night, so it must be in her room right? How did she not notice it missing? Zuko’s face so open and honest the moment before was now closed and hard once more. He dropped her hand as if it were something disgusting and even stepped further away from her. “You’ll have to forgive my fiancée, she can be a bit forgetful” he said with a pointed look. That was too far. It was just a trinket, they both knew it had just been a formality. There was no need for him to bad mouth her, let alone in front of the Earth King!

“And you’ll have to excuse Prince Zuko,” she said her voice trembling with anger. “He can be very presumptuous.” Not her best insult but it would do. 

“Ah young love,” the King sighed, moving past the young couple but Katara was no longer paying him any attention. Her whole focus was now on Zuko and his smug face. 

“How dare you?” she snarled moving towards him so he’d have no chance of ignoring her. To his credit Zuko looked to be pretty pissed too and ready for an argument himself.

“How dare I?” he scowled only just managing to keep his voice low enough to not draw a crowd. “You are the one who can’t even wear a simple bracelet.” 

“Oh so I forgot the stupid ribbon you gave me to celebrate this fake wedding.”

“Fake wedding?” His voice had changed, no longer angry but confused. She’d gone too far. Said too much. Katara panicked as she thought how to get out of her own mess. 

“Well, it's not like it's a love match or anything” she stammered. Trying to cover her own mess up.

“No, it isn’t but I had hoped we could at least be considerate of one another,” Zuko replied deflating somehow. This week, defeatist man in front of her was wrong. Despite seeming to have won this round Katara did not enjoy it. She was riling herself up to attack him again to get him back to the angry belligerent prince she knew when she saw her father approaching. Despite his face appearing to be calm and serene Katara could tell her was angry beneath the surface. 

“You two had better get your problems sorted out,” he said in a low voice that did nothing to hide his emotions. 

“Dad I…” she tried 

“Katara you are a young woman now I don’t need excuses I need you to be better”

“Chief Hakoda we were...”

“You too Prince Zuko. I don’t care how you do it but you two need to figure out how to be around each other because before long this will be official,” only a few days Katara thought. And then she really would be married. “It is okay if either of you want to back out now, we will all do what we can to help you, but you are running out of time to make that call,” her dad once again repeated. How many times would he give her the chance to get out of this mess? Katara cautiously looked at Zuko to see what his response might be to calling the whole thing off. He looked pale and confused. Before she could say anything he made some excuse about helping his uncle and ran off to who knows where.   
__

Needless to say the palanquin ride back the house was silent and tense. Her dad’s silence was getting on Katara’s nerves. She was biting her lip to stop herself from saying something and getting into even more trouble so hard that it was starting to bleed. Thankfully it was only a short ride and she was soon dragging herself to the comfort of bed. 

“Hey Katara,” Aang’s chipper voice called out behind her. She should have known better than to want a quiet afternoon to herself. Sighing. Katara smiled and turned to her friend. 

“Hi Aang, what are you up to?”

“Nothing much” he shrugged. “Waiting for you to get back,”

“Me why?”

“Well since we didn’t get to see the city much while we were here last time. You know the invasion and all” he laughed at his own joke but cut it short when she didn’t laugh too “I thought we should check out the city.”

“That sounds like a great idea Aang.” Katara said. It would be nice to actually see the Fire Nation capital properly. “But you didn’t have to wait for me. I could’ve caught up with the rest of you.” Aang looked down at his feet.

“Well Sokka and Suki went out, they told me they needed some alone time,” Katara nodded. Suki must have convinced Sokka to let her go with him to scope out the palace. Hopefully they found lots of proof of suspicious activity. It would do Suki good to not be so quick to judge she thought. 

“And Toph” Aang continued unaware of Katara’s inner monologue. “Well she said she needed to go practice something but she didn’t want to tell me what.” Hmm that was a surprise. Normally Toph and Aang were inseparable when they had an idea for wacky hijinks. 

“But that’s okay” Aang smiled down at her. Wait, when had Aang grown taller than her. She was used to him being her small little brother figure. “I’m happy it can be just the two of us.” 

“Well maybe we’ll run into Toph or the other when we’re out later.” Katara suggested. It would be nice to spend some time with everyone like the old days.

“Oh” Aang rubbed his neck. “I guess maybe we could.”

“Great,” Katara said her mood rapidly improving. “Well give me a minute to get changed and we can go.” 

__

As they walked her and Aang talked easily she had forgotten what a joy he was to be around. As the afternoon wore on some of the stress and worry Katara had been carrying was lifted from her shoulders. With the sun set, lanterns started being lit and Katara had to admit to herself that the city was beautiful. The only strange thing was that Aang was doing this weird thing where he’d grab her hand to drag her across the street to look at something and forget to let go. The first time it was charming but the fourth time Katara began to suspect he might be doing it on purpose. But that was ridiculous she thought. She had known Aang had a crush on her years ago, even kissing her just before the invasion, but he had to be over it now. Right? He hadn’t mentioned anything to her about it in years and had seemed to enjoy the attention of any number of girls after the war before she had decided to return home. 

Crowds of people done with work for the day began to fill the streets looking for food and entertainment. Aang crowded close to Katara putting his arm around her to keep her close even though nobody they passed was aggressive. Katara soon began to notice that Aang even frowned at anybody that smiled at them as they squeezed through the crowd to find their own dinner. No she thought after a few minutes observing not just anybody, girls Aang was fine with even smiling back but if boys looked at them- no not at them, at her! Katara stopped dead in the middle of the street as it hit her: Aang was only annoyed when boys looked at her. Coupled with his repeated grabbing at her hand and the way he had seemed disappointed when she suggested they meet up with the others later that evening she knew what she had to do. When Aang realised she was no longer beside him he turned to find her,

“Katara?” he called. Confused as why she was just standing in the middle of the road.

“Aang,” Katara said, unmoving from her spot. “I think we need to talk.” She reached for him to pull him down a side street to find a more private spot. Mindful of what she was about to say she was careful to only grab his arm and not his hand. Turning a few corners she saw a quiet tea shop with few customers and pulled Aang inside. Finding an empty table she sat down and turned a serious look on him. “Look, Aang I…”

“Hi there guys, aren’t you two a cute couple?” a server said, bustling over and busying herself placing menus on the table. 

“We aren’t,” Katara tried to say

“Thanks!” Aang replied enthusiastically over the top of her. 

“Why!” the lady said peering at Aang. Noticing his distinctive tattoos her eyes widened. “Aren’t you the Avatar?” 

“Yep I am indeed.” Aang grinned his wide goofy grin. Katara rolled her eyes. Even when she had specifically said she wanted to speak with him he couldn’t help showing off. 

“Oh my,” the server gushed, blushing and batting her eyes at him. “The actual Avatar in my tea shop? Won’t you show us some air bending?” By now everyone inside the shop had come closer and a small crowd had gathered. 

“Alright” Aang said, standing up and stretching his arms and legs. “But I’ll need some room!” The people closest to him quickly pushed back to give his space. Katara knew exactly what he was about to do and rolled her eyes. Sure enough when she looked back at Aang he was doing his stupid marble trick to unnecessarily enthusiastic oohs and aahs from the crowd. Spirits when would he grow up Katara thought. He can’t keep acting like a twelve year old forever. Aang bowed and went to sit down again.

“More!” The crowd cheered. Aang looked at her but couldn’t resist as the crowd picked up the chant. “More! More! More!.” Now even people who had just been walking past were pushing in to get a look at the Avatar.

“Alright” he laughed. “One more.” He bent some air into his signature spinning sphere and rode it around the tea shop to the great delight of those present. 

“He’s the avatar” a voice called out from the increasing crowd of onlookers. “Do some earth bending.”

“No water next” a young child piped up. 

“Well,” Aang said, not even looking at Katara to see if she minded this time. “Water is easier in this small environment.” And he bent the tea from a nearby cup and formed it into little dancing shapes in the air. The crowd erupted in applause. Katara fumed. She had taught him that! 

“Katara” she could swear she heard her name being called. ”Katara,” there it was again. With everyone distracted by Aang’s party tricks she stood on the table to try and get a better view over the crowd. As she scanned the crowd she saw a distinct flash of blue.

“Sokka!” she called. Sure enough it was her brother and Suki pushing their way through. Grinning at them she jumped down and grabbed the closest pot of tea that was still warm. She had just finished pouring three cups when they finally made it to her. “How did you find us?” 

“It wasn’t easy,” Suki admitted. 

“Yeah,” Sokka agreed, stuffing his mouth with some kind of pastry from the next table over. “Dad said you and Aang had gone out but didn’t know where. And this is a big city.”

“Luckily Aang tends to draw a crowd,” Suki laughed. Katara rolled her eyes,

“He sure does,” she replied but the other two didn’t seem to catch the bitterness in her voice. She shook her head and focused on the more important issue. “So, what did you find in the palace?”

“Nothing,” Sokka said, looking around for more abandoned food. Katara’s mouth dropped. She turned to Suki who shrugged and back Sokka up. 

“It’s true. We went through the records for the last three years of official council meetings and we even snuck into the sealed section that held Iroh’s private council notes and there was nothing there.” 

“How could there be nothing?” Katara’s voice squeaked with surprise and she coughed to bring it back to normal.

“Well there was the usual stuff about running a nation. You taxes, crops blah blah blah but nothing sinister Katara” Sokka elaborated as if she was stupid. 

“Well...” She paused. She didn’t know what to say. How could this be. She was so sure. There had to be something. “.Did you check Zuko’s rooms. What if he’s working alone against his uncle? Then of course there’d be nothing in the council notes. I bet it’s really well hidden. You guys didn’t look hard enough.”

“Hey!” Sokka said indignantly. “We were there all day Katara. If there’s something going on then it’s too well hidden for us to find. But honestly I’m starting to think we may have been wrong.”

“I told you Katara.” Suki joined in with a patronising smile. “You’re letting your anger at past events control you and you can’t see the truth.” She reached across the table for Katara’s hand. Katara stood instead.

“How could you, both of you. I trusted you to find out what’s happening here and you give up after one day?”

“Look, Katara, Zuko sent a message to the house asking me to spar with him tomorrow. I’ll go and grill him and see if we can find out anything. But you have to admit that there’s a possibility that Zuko is not up to anything evil.” 

“Would it kill you to trust him on his word Katara?”  
“I was the first one to trust him! Back in Ba Sing Se and it almost cost Aang his life; or don’t you too remember.” At least they had the idea to look a little ashamed. All three turned to look at their friend as he laughed and goofed around to the enjoyment of the crowd. 

“Katara I,” 

“I’m going home. You two stay with Aang.” 

“Katara, stay” Suki tried say. 

“Aang won’t even notice I’m gone." He was standing with their server and she was laughing heartily at his jokes. Aang seemed very happy right where he was. "Have a good night.” 

“I’ll let you know what happens tomorrow” Sokka called after her. She didn’t respond. She knew her brother meant well but as always it was up to her to find out the truth.


	9. The Southern Raiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's POV again and this time he's working on a way to connect with Katara and help her see the truth about his motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. The real world has been kicking my butt lately and I suffered a little bit of writers block.   
> Hopefully this chapter is to your liking let me know below what you like or what you don't like.  
> Thanks  
> for all your support!

Zuko was once again pacing nervously. He clutched his dao swords in a tight grip as he walked up and down the length of the gymnasium. Toph had promised to persuade Sokka to come to this training match but Zuko wasn’t convinced that he’d actually show. It was three minutes past the time he’d told Sokka to meet him here and Zuko was silently panicking and rehearsing the embarrassing moment he would have to explain his sudden availability to his ministers. As he continued to pace he mouthed along with the imaginary conversation he was having. Just as he gave an elaborate answer to Minister Sato that yes it is very embarrassing for the crown prince to be stood up, accompanied by wild hand gestures, he heard a pointed cough from the doors behind him. Flushing dark red he turned to see Sokka, holding a sword, flanked by Toph and another warrior. She looked to be one of the kyoshi warriors he had met on his return trip to the island. She was dressed in her uniform but was free of the distinctive makeup. 

“Suki?” he asked, unsure of how and why she was now standing in front of him.

“Hi again Prince Zuko.” She gave him a warm smile. He smiled back.

“You can just call me Zuko,” he said, still very embarrassed at being caught out.

“I call him sparky pants,” Toph called out, already making herself comfortable on one of the benches lining the perimeter of the gym. 

“Hah, sparky pants.” Sokka sniggered at the embarrassing nickname. Zuko thought about having words with the young earth bender about spreading the name around but decided it was likely not worth the effort. He wouldn’t have admitted it but he also didn’t want to offend one of the few people who seemed to actually want to be friends with him. Ignoring Sokka’s laughter Zuko rolled his shoulders and walked over to him offering a small bow.

“Hi, um. Thanks for coming.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Sokka said, not returning the bow stretching his arms. Zuko smiled at him, surprised by the warriors' friendliness. Sokka didn’t smile back “seriously, don’t mention it,” pushing past Zuko to move further into the room. Zuko’s spirits dropped, he had known this would not be easy but it was disheartening. Suki placed a gentle hand on his elbow to bring his attention back to her as she asked

“I hope you don’t mind that I tagged along? I heard you and Sokka had plans to spar and I couldn’t resist the chance to practice my fan work against you again.” She smiled at him genuinely. On his latest visit to Kyoshi Island Zuko had been honoured to train with the elite group of warrior women. It had been a real challenge and another eye opening experience. 

“Of course not Suki,” he assured her immediately, “I’d love to train with you again. You really gave me a run for my money.” 

“Thanks,” her smile widened. “It’ll be nice to verse another non-bender. Other than Mr. Boomerang.” She gave a pointed glance in Sokka’s direction just as the weapon in question flew back and hit him on the side of the head. Zuko chuckled and Suki laughed with him. It was a nice feeling to have somebody to laugh with. Suki drifted to the side to sit with Toph,saying she was happy to wait for the next round.

“It’s been a while since we versed Zuko,” Sokka called out as he took his spot in the centre of the training space. “Are you ready to remember what it feels like to lose a Water Tribe warrior?”

“I don’t know,” Zuko called back as he too took his starting position. “Is there a warrior here?” The joking question slipped out before Zuko could stop himself. Sokka’s mouth dropped as he made incredulous noises gesturing emphatically at himself and his blue training gear and boomerang. Zuko grimaced and hoped he hadn’t just ruined his chance to get Sokka on his Side. Thankfully Toph and Suki laughed at the joke. Zuko didn’t see it but Sokka fought hard to contain his own smile. 

“Alright, enough chit chat,” Toph cried out from the sidelines when the two girls had finally quietened down. “Time for some action!” Zuko nodded. It was time to get down to business. He was here to convince Sokka that he was good now and if he had to throw a few rounds of practice sword play then so be it. Zuko dropped into a fighting stance and twirled his dao blades. Sokka pulled his sword from its scabbard. It was a unique looking blade. It was clearly expertly made but the material was odd and hard to recognise. Zuko shook his head, plenty of time to ask questions later. 

Despite knowing he needed to let Sokka win, Zuko couldn’t help analysing his opponent as if he were really going to fight him. At first glance he looked just like the boy he had chased around the world all those years ago. Similar clothes and the same poofy ponytail hairstyle. But the more Zuko looked, he realised Sokka was also very different. Not only taller and broader than he had been as a teenager he seemed to sit better in his own skin. He looked confident now when he had been anxious to prove himself. As they circled each other warily both reluctant to make the first move. Zuko plucked up his courage. It was now or never and he couldn’t waste this chance. He charged at Sokka before his nerves could get the better of him. His swords arched at the warrior but Sokka’s blade rose up to block him with a decent amount of power. He ducked to avoid a return attack. Zuko was suddenly not so sure he would have to throw this match. As the match wore on Zuko became increasingly impressed. Sokka was faster than expected and handled the strange looking jian sword far better than Zuko had prepared for. He wondered where Sokka had trained, this type of fighting was not common for Water Tribe Warriors and he remembered Sokka previously favoured using a club in their initial encounters. 

As the fight continued and Zuko was forced to fight with some real skill he actually began to enjoy himself. It was refreshing to dust off his non-bending fighting skills. While he loved the power bending fire gave him, there was something special for him about using his weapons. He had spent an enjoyable few months during his youth with Master Piando training with all manner of weapons and it was exhilarating testing those skills out once more. As soon as he had the thought the pieces clicked into place. “You trained Piando didn’t you?” he asked the next time Sokka approached close enough. The question threw the Water Tribe Warrior and he lost his focus for a second having to scramble out of the path of Zuko’s left blade at the last second. At a safer distance he caught his breath 

“So what if I did?” He asked, suspicion clear on his face. Zuko grinned, elated at finally finding some common ground with the man that wasn’t their tense history.

“I trained with Piando too!” Zuko explained. He kept just out of reach of Sokka’s attacks as he raked his brain of all he remembered about his time training with Piando. It had been an enjoyable time for him. A glint of light caught his eye and it was the only warning he had that he’d stopped moving and Sokka was taking full advantage of his lack of focus. Raising his Dao swords at the last moment he struggled to stop the sword in its track to his neck. Forced to use all his strength he pushed Sokka back far enough to dodge his swift follow up attacks and heaved in a deep breath. He needed to stay focused. He needed to find a way he could use this connection with Piando to convince Sokka to trust him. And then it hit him. 

“Did you hate the way Master Piando always made you do the weirdest things he claimed would help train you but never explained how they were meant to help?” he called out. This time ensuring he was out of reach of Sokka’s weapon. The other boy didn’t answer so Zuko just kept talking hoping something would get a rise out of him. “Like, when I,” a swing came a bit too close for his liking so he backed up quickly again to gain some space. “When I studied with him he made me do his gardening.” He laughed at the memory despite himself. “I spent days planting all those camellia plants.” Sokka’s mouth twitched just a bit. 

“He made me weed the whole east side of the garden,” Sokka said, pausing in his concentration to wipe his brow with the edge of his tunic. Zuko was glad for the break to be honest. “I had so many rose thorns stuck in me I felt like a pin cushion.” 

“Yeah I remember that,” Toph called out from her spot on the sidelines. “You had one so deep in your ass it took Aang’s air bending to get it out because Katara refused to touch you there.” She cackled loudly and Suki’s laughter was unmistakable despite her hiding behind her fans. Zuko snorted but tried to contain his laughter as Sokka reddened. 

“Hey!”He cried, throwing an outraged look over his shoulder at the two girls. “It’s not my fault that I accidentally sat down on a rogue flower.” That only caused the two Earth Kingdom girls to erupt with laughter again. Zuko watched Sokka’s face expecting him to become furious with the other’s laughter but Sokka broke out in a smile himself. “I had trouble sitting down for a week,” he said almost wistfully. 

Zuko was unsure where to go from here. Sokka was no longer antagonistic towards him but that didn’t mean he’d be on his side. Once again he thought honesty was the best policy so he said what he was thinking,

“It must have been hard. Finding time to train with a master when you were trying to help the Avatar.” 

“How do you know it was when I was with Aang?”

“Well I heard Team Avatar snuck into the Fire Nation weeks before the eclipse and I would like to hope that the son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe only snuck into my country once.” Zuko smirked hoping Sokka would see that he was attempting a joke. He had always been told he was too serious. Luckily Sokka seemed to have caught on and gave him a small but definite smile. 

“Ah so you know about that?” He asked, rubbing his neck sheepishly at being caught. 

“An earth bender who likes to brag told me,” he said with a jerk of his head towards Suki and Toph. Despite appearing to be engrossed in conversation with Suki the small earth bender in question was obviously paying attention to them as she casually raised a hand and flipped off the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Sokka burst out laughing. 

“I’m pooped,” he declared when his shoulders had finally finished shaking. “Let’s take a break?”

“Oh, uh sure.” Zuko said. He was unused to just stopping in the middle of a session, normally he worked until he was absolutely wrecked but whatever Sokka wanted to do. They made their way over to the others and Zuko passed out cups of water from a nearby fountain. A luxury to have inside. 

“It was hard,” Sokka said, having drained his cup in one go. “I felt so useless for a while. I mean who was I compared to all these amazing benders and the literal Avatar. And then Suki joined us and she’s this amazing elite warrior and I was just a guy with a boomerang.” Suki and Toph were quick to voice their disputes at Sokka’s assessment. “But my friends were really great,” Sokka continued sitting down next to the girls. “They saw that I was struggling, and they were the ones who suggested I find a master.” Zuko tried not to let his shock at the care and admiration openly displayed between the friends. “Even though I only got to spend a week with Master Piando it was the chance of a lifetime.” Zuko spit out his water all over Sokka’s disgusted face.

“A week?” he nearly shouted. “You only spent a week with Piando and you fight like that?” 

“I know, okay.” Sokka pouted, crossing his arms defensively. “I know I’m not very good but Master Piando taught me what he could. We couldn’t have stayed longer; we had to keep moving to get to the Capital for the eclipse.” 

“No Sokka, I’m sorry,” Zuko back tracked quickly. “What I meant is, your fighting skills are amazing and you only spent one week with a master swordsman.” 

“Oh, well, um thanks.” Sokka looked embarrassed but pleased. “You are a menace with those twin sword thingies. I’ve never seen anything like them,” he said swinging his hands in a bad imitation of dao blades.   
“Yeah Zuko,” Suki chimed in. “You’re really fearsome with those things. Almost as much as you are with your bending.” It was Zuko who reddened now, coughing awkwardly he muttered out a thanks. He couldn’t help a small smile cross his lips at the praise. 

“Speaking of bending,” Toph joined in. “Why did you go to learn from Piando if you're such a good bender sparky?” Zuko’s smile dropped but he figured he’d already started being honest, it couldn’t hurt to continue. Especially if he was trying to win allies (and maybe even friends a small part of him hoped). 

“Well,” he said, taking a seat on the ground and thinking of how to explain. “When I was younger I was not such a good fire bender and my father was not pleased. Can you imagine, the Crown Prince unable to bend Fire it was a disgrace. Not to mention Azula was always naturally gifted. So my father ordered me to train for hours every day and yet nothing seemed to help. Eventually my father stopped coming to my training sessions and in time, hardly spoke to me except for official events.” He looked up at the others. Suki was frowning but none of them said anything just waiting for him to continue. “ I knew I was failing but there was nothing I could do. I cried to my mother, and to Uncle Iroh when he was home, about it all the time.” Another glance up but there was no judgment from the others for his admission to showing such obvious weakness. “And then one day Mother told me we were going on a trip together just the two of us and we ended up at Master Piando’s. I was reluctant at first. I was holding on to the idea that bending is superior, but Piando was kind and patient with me. He helped me see the truth. He trained me in all types of swordsmanship and how to use a few other weapons. It was one of the best times of my life. And then one day I found I was able to bend fire as well.” Suki had clapped her hands together as if she was genuinely excited for past Zuko to gain his bending, Toph was grinning broadly and even Sokka seemed invested in the story. “Someone must have told my father because soon we were called back to the capital. At first father was delighted and started coming to my training again and praising my abilities. But soon I was falling behind Azula again and he became disinterested and distant once more. But I wasn’t allowed to see Master Piando again.”

“And I thought my mum and dad were bad parents,” Toph said, rolling her eyes.

“Toph!” Suki cried, hitting the younger’s arm.

“Hey!” Toph cried out. “It’s true! Ozai was not winning any father of the year competitions.” Suki frowned deeply and raised her hand to hit Toph again when Zuko interjected.

“It’s alright Suki, my father was always a trash dad. It took me a long time and a lot of mistakes to realise it.” He took a deep breath, this was it. The perfect opportunity to discuss the whole reason for this meeting. “That’s um, actually why I asked you here Sokka. To prove to you that I’ve changed.” It was awful but he forced himself to look Sokka in the eye. “I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done to you in the past, but I’m not who I used to be.” No response and he was starting to panic. “I’m trying not to be my father. I want to be better, and I want the Fire Nation to be better.” Sokka did a remarkable job of keeping his face blank. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. “Please, believe me.” The Water Tribe man sighed,

“Look Zuko,” he finally said. “I think I believe you.”

“You do?” Zuko and Toph said together.

“Man I thought this would be way harder” Toph chuckled.

“I,” Zuko stuttered. “I had a whole speech with all my evidence laid to convince you.” 

“I mean yeah, you ended the war with your uncle. You led the peace talks and the reparations negotiations. Just look at everything you’ve done to make up for the war as Lee” he said with finger quotes around the pseudonym. Zuko looked at Suki. She was the only one he knew of who had figured out it was actually him helping out rebuilding after the war. The warrior avoided his stare as she was intensely focused on Sokka as he continued.

“Not to mention you asked my sister to marry you despite all of our fast battles and knowing she’s friends with the actual avatar! You’re crazy but you’re not stupid. Why would you do that if you were up to something?”

“Um, thanks?” Zuko answered unsure if it was really a compliment.

“And we didn’t find anything suspicious in your office when we went through it.” Zuko froze,

“Wait,” he pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his anger in check and make sure he heard right. “You went through my office?” Sokka’s mouth hung open in a way that would have been funny if it was a different situation. Suki was doing a bad impression of a statue,

“You guys never tell me anything,” Toph pouted, crossing her arms violently causing the small stones that had been trekking inside the gym to jump a foot in the air. “I want to break into Zuko’s study.”

“Suki,” Zuko turned to the warrior hoping they were friendly enough for her not to lie to him, “is that true.” She finally turned her head to meet his eye and gave a small smile. 

“We’re sorry Zuko,” Sokka nodded. “To be fair I only went to try and stop Sokka doing it.”

“Suki!” Sokka cried out as if that was the issue here.

“You guys snuck into the palace, broke into my study and went through classified documents when exactly?” Zuko asked, keeping his voice as level as possible knowing he was failing. 

“Oh you know,” Sokka said. “Sometime, the other day. When King Kuei arrived. Whenever. Does it matter? We didn’t find anything! So there’s no problem.” There was a problem alright Zuko thought. There would be a long discussion with the palace guards if two people could so easily sneak into not only the palace but the royal living quarters. He decided to let it go for now and keep his new friends on his side. 

“Sure, yeah. No problem.“ He tried a smile and wondered if it looked as awkward as it felt. To his surprise Suki, Toph and even Sokka openly grinned back. 

“If there was still any doubt about your motives. The fact you were willing to do a water tribe dance in front of the whole Fire Court is proof of your dedication to proving yourself,” Sokka smirked at the memory. 

“What?” Suki cried, turning a surprised look on Zuko who was a deep red once again.

“Urgh” Toph cried. “Why do I always miss the best stuff?” 

“It was nothing really, we don’t have to talk about it.” Sokka unexpectedly gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder. 

“You’re a changed man Prince Zuko.” Zuko became very interested in the ground by his feet as he fought to maintain control of his emotions. 

“Seriously, Thank you guys, for believing me.” This feeling was unusual but not entirely unpleasant Zuko decided. “Can you help me convince Katara?” Their smiles dropped. 

“Look, Zuko. Katara is…”

“Stubborn,” Suki offered

“Bull-headed,” Toph added less diplomatically. 

“Yeah,” Sokka agreed. “She’s got it into her head that you’re up to something evil.”

“But I’m not!” Zuko protested. “You guys know that, even her dad likes me a little.” 

“She just won’t see reason,” Suki explained. “We’ve tried talking to her Zuko, even before today.” 

“It’s why we broke into your study. To find proof for her.” 

“So there’s nothing I can do?” he asked, dejected. Everyone was silent. Zuko’s heart sank. If her closest friends and her own brother didn’t know what to do to convince Katara, it was a lost cause. 

“It probably has to do with her mum,” Toph said carefully after a while. Zuko looked up. Her mother? Sokka nodded slowly.

“Katara has always been deeply affected by our mum’s death, Even more than I was,” he explained. Zuko knew Katara had been young when her mother passed and he knew it was the Fire Nation’s fault. But why was she so angry at him when he had nothing to do with it? Then another memory surfaced. One of a crystal cave and a younger Katara reaching out to him, both physically and emotionally; talking about the shared loss of their mum’s. And he’d betrayed her. He always seemed to make the wrong choice. Zuko closed his eyes and groaned. He had gotten some answers but they led to more questions. How could he possibly make it up to Katara after that deep betrayal? A warm hand clamped on his elbow. Suki smiled warmly at him as he looked up. 

“We’ll help you get through to her,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Sokka agreed. Standing up and grabbing his sword again. “But first I’m going to beat you again.” Zuko couldn’t help grinning.

“Again? I let you call a timeout in that last round!.” Sokka opened his mouth to argue the point but Suki stood up and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

“It’s my turn Sokka,” Suki said, reaching for her fans. Sokka pouted and aimed some big puppy-eyes at her. Suki giggled and blushed. Zuko looked between the two of them. Oh, he thought. They were a thing. “How about two on three then?” He suggested.

“Yeah Zuko let’s see how well you go versing both of us?” Sokka crowed, moving to the centre of the training area.

“I’ll be on Zuko’s team,” Suki called, moving to stand with Zuko and giving him a conspiratorial grin. This time Zuko did laugh at Sokka’s expression. 

“If Mr Sparky Pants drops his little knives,” Toph said, finally getting up from her position on the bench. “I’ll join Sokka and then we can have evenly matched teams of one bender and one non-bender.”

“Yes I get Toph!” Sokka whooped and punched the air. Suki rolled her eyes and turned to Zuko, a raised eyebrow her only question. Zuko carefully placed his Dao blades back down where they wouldn’t get damaged and took his place next to the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. 

“That’s Prince Sparky Pants to you,” his smile was genuine as the others laughed.

__

Zuko was sitting in the dusty old Royal Archives looking as if he’d just come out of a battle. He’d been so disheveled when he’d walked in - training clothes askew and dirty, his hair falling out of the immaculate top knot yuto had insisted on despite Zuko’s protest that the curators and archive staff had almost refused him entry until they had caught sight of his scar. They had apologised profusely but Zuko really didn’t care. At least there was some benefit to the distinctive mark. 

Zuko was exhausted and sweaty like he hadn’t been in months but he was still elated by the exercise and challenge Team Avatar had presented. Knowing there would be a large pile of paperwork in his office desk and intrigued by the possible   
answers about Katara’s vendetta against him that had produced more questions Zuko headed away from his now proven insecure personal rooms and instead made his way to the archives. If he could find some more information about the raid that had killed Katara’s mother, maybe he could find a way to heal the rift between them. 

Hours passed as he fought his way through the minutiae of military reports. He had always thought of the Fire Nation armed forces as quick and deadly, but the truth seemed it was mostly paperwork. As Zuko got lost in bureaucracy, he slowly began to see the reality of what the Fire Nation had been doing in the Southern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation - his father and grandfather, his whole family, had purposefully been trying to wipe out another nation for decades.   
When he had been younger he’d believed the official statements. The claims of troublemakers and terrorists in the other nations. That if left unchecked the other nations would use their benders to overthrow the Fire Nation. That their military presence was justified. During his banishment he had learnt the truth. That it was actually the Fire Nation who was land and power hungry. When he learnt of his father’s plan to wipe out the Earth Kingdom he’d decided to finally rebel but to see such blatant orders written down and reports of their success were horrifying. 

As Zuko read those words his stomach dropped and he had to actively prevent himself from being sick all over the desk. Members of the Fire Nation army, his countrymen, men and women he had known and respected, had purposefully gone to the South Pole to terrorise the people there, destroy their chance of survival and ensure that they lost their bending. They couldn’t do it in one go like the air nomads so his family had ordered long term extermination programs. Trade was sabotaged and disrupted, food supplies cut off or contaminated. The destruction of buildings and other infrastructure, especially anything defensive. Most sickeningly the direct orders to destroy all water benders. 

Then he found it. One small report. The last raid on the Southern Water Tribe. It was barely even a page long. Just acknowledgement of orders received and an account of events. One line at the bottom was all that mentioned the end of the chief’s wife for illegal activities. That was all Katara and Sokka’s mother was worth to these men. Zuko stood in a rush, unable to read anymore. 

Zuko needed to speak with Katara. He understood now why it was so hard for her to forgive him, to forget his past betrayals. His betrayal in Ba Sing Se, his rejection of her friendship and return to the Fire Nation, had proven to her that she was right in mistrusting him. He had proven himself to be just like the rest of his family, his whole country. He was honestly shocked that the Southern Water Tribe had even signed the peace treaties, after what he’d just read he could understand if they still harbourd deep grudges. And yet here they were, prepared to give up their tribe woman to the nation that had tried to exterminate them.   
Zuko shook his head to try and stop his racing thoughts and decide what to do. As he stumbled his way through the maze of shelves one thought solidified in his mind. He now knew the name of who killed Katara’s mother. 

__

Evening was just starting to set in as Zuko snuck out of the palace. He had dressed for a mission the black clothes he had once worn as the Blue Spirit. He had contemplated wearing the mask but had thought it too risky and likely to cause more suspicion. He crept through the streets, avoiding the few nobles he saw by ducking and weaving through back passages. Coming up on the house that Katara and her tribe were staying in he realised he had no idea which room she had taken in the large house. Conscious of what it would look like if he were caught Zuko pulled his collar higher and his hair down to cover his face, especially his scar, and began scaling the wall. He figured if he checked every window he’d be able to eventually find which room was Katara’s. 

Peering through windows Zuko felt like a bit of a creep and he was enormously thankful for the shadows falling on the house from the large Ginkgo trees that lined the edge of the property. The sights inside the house couldn’t help catching his attention however. It was unusual and off-putting to see so many people so happy to be together. The Water Tribe seemed to genuinely enjoy being together. There was a large group all sitting together doing various tasks and just talking and laughing. Zuko thought it looked a bit too cozy for his comfort, he kept climbing. There was Sokka! Zuko caught sight of the young man through a window on the third floor, wildly demonstrating something with his arms waving all over the place to raucous laughter from a few of the other men. As Zuko kept moving he even saw Toph and Suki welcomed into the fold, comfortable and happy. And then he finally found Katara. It would make sense for her to have been given the largest room on the top floor. Zuko knew it was also the only room that would have a glimpse of the ocean. She was inside alone, pacing. The contrast of her like this, alone and stressed, compared to her family and friends downstairs was stark and Zuko felt a sense of guilt. Climbing over the balcony he padded lightly to the door. He knocked lightly on the door frame to alert here he was there. 

Katara startled, turned abruptly scanning the growing darkness. Landing on his silhouette her eyes widened and her hands flew to her hip where she had once carried a supply of water at all times. The movement and the fear on her face made her look years younger and brought Zuko back to the time when he’d have been glad to see her scared of him. It was a good reminder of why he was there in the first place. He wasn’t sure where to begin so he offered a small wave and said, “Hi Katara, Zuko here.”

“I know it's you Zuko,” she said exasperated. Her hands didn’t move from her hip though. “Why are you here?”

“I have something to tell you.” He took a step forward and she took two steps backwards. He froze. His hands raised to show he wouldn’t attack her.

“What could you have to say that involves sneaking into my bedroom after sunset?” The suspicion was clear in her voice.

“I, Um,”

“Spit it out or leave Zuko.”

“I know who killed your mother,” He blurted out. It was not the way he had planned but he got so flustered around her. She froze and her face became harder than he had ever seen.

“Who is he?”

“I’ll take you to him,” he offered.

“You’ll take me to him?” Zuko nodded. 

“I know who did it and I know how to find him,” 

“I won’t go easy on him.” Katara hadn’t moved still and yet Zuko could feel the anger and danger hanging off her every word. 

“That’s why I’m going with you,”

“I won’t let you stop me.”

“I don’t want to stop you Katara.” The door to her room slammed open and the avatar burst in.

“Katara no. Don’t do this,” he pleaded.

“Aang? What are you doing? Were you spying on me?”

“I was coming to check on you. And I’m glad I did.” He gave a hard glare at Zuko.

“Well it doesn’t matter Aang. I’m going with Zuko.” Katara began rummaging through her trunks and pulling out dark clothing. She didn’t look at her friend.

“Please Katara, what exactly do you think this will accomplish?” Aang said moving closer to her and dropping his voice to stop Zuko hearing. 

“You don’t understand Aang, you never have,” Katara said, not even looking up at her closest friend. 

“I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?” Aang tried to grab Katara’s hand but she yanked it away. Katara busied herself pulling on a pair of black tights and stepped out of her long skirt. 

“She needs this, Aang,” Zuko said, finally stepping into the room. “This is about getting closure and justice.” Aang turned a withering stare on him. Behind him Katara was unperturbed and continued changing out of her fancy robes into a simple and practical tunic in a deep blue and putting on proper shoes rather than the ornate shoes she’d had on just a moment ago.

“I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge.”

“Fine, maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need! Maybe that's what he deserves!” Katara was yelling now and her voice cracked just a little. Zuko felt sorry for her but wished she’d keep it down if they wanted to make it out of the house unnoticed. Too late Toph, Suki and Sokka walked on.

“What is going on?” Sokka demanded looking at the scene in front of him.

“Zuko is trying to convince Katara to go with him to get revenge on the guy who killed you mum,” Aang explained before Zuko could get a word in.

“What Katara? That’s crazy,” Suki said, turning to the water bender. 

“Yeah Katara, even for me this is a bit much,” Toph said a serious look on her face for once. Katara’s face grew red and splotchy. 

“It is none of your business,” she said coldly, turning from her friends. 

“Forgiveness is the right thing to do Katara,” Aang said, trying again to hold on to Katara. 

“This man, he's a monster. I have to do this.” 

“Katara, she was my mother, too, but I think Aang might be right,”

“Then you didn't love her the way I did!”

“Katara,” Sokka said in a soft voice. She didn’t look at him. Her brother turned and left without another word. 

“You’ve gone too far Katara,” Suki said, an ice in her voice Zuko would never have imagined. She left presumably to follow Sokka. 

“Now that I know he's out there ... now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice.” She finally looked at Aang but she was still determined.

“Katara, you do have a choice: forgiveness,” Aang was clasping his own hands together now. Pleading with her to understand. 

“That's the same as doing nothing,” Zuko countered. If she had the chance Katara should face the monster he felt. The look Aang threw him had the disapproval of centuries of avatars in it and Zuko shivered at it just a little.

“No, it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive,” 

“It's not just hard, it's impossible.” Katara walked to the door to the balcony and passed Zuko. “Lets go.” Without another word she’d jumped the railing and was on her way down. 

__

The walk from the house was silent and tense. Katara had shown no emotion as Zuko led her through the city and out to the Royal Airfield. As he prepared the airship she looked a little suspicious but made no complaints and climbed in silently when he announced it was ready to take off. Katara stood rigid at the edge of the basket, her fingers balled so tight he could see her knuckles turning white even in the gloom of late evening. As Zuko fed flames into the balloon he wondered if this was the biggest mistake he’d made yet. He had no way of knowing what Katara would actually do when they got to their destination. Zuko steeled his nerves, he had brought Katara so she could get closure and he had to let it play out how she needed it to. He would step in only if things went too far. He ignored the worrying question of what exactly would be too far. 

The man they were looking for was living in a small village on one of the far western outer Islands, according to the request for retirement Zuko had found. Even with the airship making good speed it would still take them several hours to get there. Gathering his courage Zuko approached Katara. “You should rest,” he said quietly as he came up behind her not wanting to startle the bender when she was so on edge.

“I’m fine,” was her short response. 

“It will take a few hours to get there still,” Zuko persisted. “You'll need all your strength.”

“Oh, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came.” Zuko believed her, he had seen first hand what she was capable of. But he also knew from his own experience that anger was no substitute for sleep. He tried to think of what Uncle Iroh would do for him in this situation. 

“Tell me about it?” Zuko asked. Katara gave him a short quizzical look out of the corner of her eye. “The day you lost your mum.” Katara swallowed hard and gripped the railing in front of her. Zuko was about to apologise when she started speaking. 

“At first it was just a normal day. Sokka and I were having a snowball fight. I had only just learnt that I was a waterbender and was using it to beat Sokka again and again. But as we played, the falling snow turned black with soot. We were confused and scared. The older warriors knew what it meant - a Fire Nation raid.” Zuko grimaced but tried not to make a sound to distract Katara. “Sokka took off to find dad and I ran back home to find mum. When I got there…” her voice trembled just a little and Zuko really wanted to reach out and touch her hand or shoulder, try and comfort her somehow. But that would be the last thing Katara would want. “When I got there, there was a Fire Nation soldier standing over mum demanding she give him some kind of information. Mum was only worried about me,” Katara’s voice broke on the last word as she held back a sob. “She did everything to protect me.” She said just barely above a whisper now. “She made the soldier agree to let me go if she told him what he wanted to know. She told me to run to dad. I ran as fast as I could but there were so many people and I was so small. By the time we got back the soldier was gone and my mother was dead.” Tears streaked Katara’s face but she made no move to wipe them. Zuko was unsure how to respond. 

“Your mother was a brave woman,” 

“I know,” Katara said, touching her mother’s necklace. Once again Zuko thanked the spirits he had been smart enough to not insist she replace it with his own fake one. The one thing you’ve done right he thought to himself.

“Rest,” he suggested again to Katara as he turned back to the control panel. “I’ll wake you when we’re close.” She didn’t respond but somehow there seemed to be less tension between them. Zuko kept to himself the next hour or so keeping them on course and the balloon filled with hot air. Just once he let himself glance at Katara’s position to check on her and smiled to himself to see her curled up asleep. As he watched she shivered in the cold air. Zuko looked around to find a blanket for her. Cursing silently at the sparse Fire Nation supplies he removed his jacket and awkwardly draped it across her shoulders. He would never admit it but it did something to his heart to see Katara sort of in his clothing. He blushed furiously as she sleepily pulled it closer to her body. He turned quickly away and busied himself with something, anything, to distract himself from that image. 

As dawn broke Zuko finally caught sight of the island they were heading for. As he worked the ship to bring them down Katara appeared at his side. She placed the jacket down next to him without a comment but she looked better than she had earlier. “Are we almost there?” Zukko nodded. 

“Less than an hour and we’ll have landed just outside the village.” Katara’s face hardened as she focused once again on her goal. 

“Let’s do this.”  
__

The landed quietly on the edge of a nearby grove of trees and quickly stashed the deflated airship. Without a word Katara handed him some kind of black cloth. Following her lead he tied it across his face as a makeshift mask. For now it seemed Katara was happy to let Zuko lead as she dropped into a stealth position behind him and followed his moves as they snuck into the village. They worked together well, despite having always been adversaries up until now. As the sun rose higher more and more people filled the streets, they found a spot to watch and wait for their quarry. They didn’t have to wait long.

“Yon Rha! You lazy piece of work, hurry it up” an old and decrepit looking woman called from the back of an equally old and rickety cart pulled not by a horse or even a bull-oxe but by the man in question. 

“Yes mother,” Yon Rha called out as he pushed harder, barely increasing the speed they moved. “You know mother,” he puffed out. “I would have been happy to bring you something from my garden.” His mother scoffeed dismissively. 

“The tomato-carrots from your garden are too hard for my gums. I need something soft and juicy,” 

“I grow many things mother, perhaps one of them,,,”

“Forget your stupid garden! Just get me to the marketplace so I can buy some real food.” The depressing duo passed by Zuko and Katara’s hiding spot. 

“That was him,” Zuko said. “The man we came to find,” Katara gave a curt nod.

“That’s the monster, I’d recognise him anywhere.” She went to immediately move out of their hiding place to follow him. Zuko held onto Katara’s arm to stop her immediately running after the man. If they were going to do this then they’d do it right. 

They stuck close to Yon Rha and his mother. As soon as they reached the marketplace she left him for the nearby tavern ordering him to bring home the food on his own and come back for her when she was done. They trailed the sad elderly man through the market keeping an eye out for an opportunity to strike. Yon Rha, despite being retired and out of practice had noticed something was off, checking over his shoulder regularly as they morning wore on. Often looking at the sport Katara and Zuko had just been using for cover. Storm clouds rolled in quickly and Yon Rha quickly finished collecting what he needed and began the walk home. 

To his bad fortune his mother’s house was outside the village and it started to rain heavily just as he left the cover of the village. Grumbling to himself Yon Rha didn’t seem to sense the danger as he rounded a corner onto a long stretch of empty road. With his head down to avoid the rain their prey walked straight into the trap Zuko and Katara had set. Pulled to the ground by an invisible wire Yon Rha fell dropping his basket. His face twisted in a snarl and he curled his fists clearly about to fire bend. Preemptively Zuko got ready to send a fireball of his own at the man but Katara was already moving. Raising her hands she made strange gesture’s Zuko had never seen before and there was no water being bent that he could see. All of a sudden Yon Rha dropped his fists. He looked down at his own arms with shock 

“What's ..” he begins but with some more slight moves of her wrist Katara forced his face to the ground.

“I wouldn't try firebending again,” Zuko said. He didn't know what Katara just did but he wasn’t about to let them lose this opportunity by him wasting time. Yon Rha cowered on the ground pleading

“Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I'll cooperate,” Katara let her hands drop releasing him from whatever control she had over his body. She stepped forward, yanking her mask aside.

“Do you know who I am?” Yon Rha looked bewildered at the question.

“No. I'm not sure.”

“Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it!” She walked closer until she was barely a foot away from the prone figure on the ground. “Why don't you take a closer look?” She leaned over the man, a terrifying presence despite her small stature. 

“Please,” Yon Rha begged, “Who are you? I don’t know who you are!” He clasped his hands and cowed hoping to convince her. 

“Think, Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe,” Zuko said as he too walked up to stand just behind Katara’s right shoulder; holding his bending stance in case Yon Rha tried anything. Yon Rha’s eyes grew bigger at the mention of the Southern Water Tribe and he peered up at Katara’s face. 

“You're that little Water Tribe girl?”

“Why did you come to our home?” Katara asked, her eyes never leaving Yon Rha’s. Her voice was as cold as ice. 

“I had to, it was an order, please.”

“We were already desperate, a harsh winter, hardly any food and then you. My mother was innocent. Tell me why you killed her!” She raised her hands to do whatever bending had given her control of the man’s body and he trembled at the thought,

“A water bender! We heard rumours there was still a water bender hidden in the tribe. We were sent to eliminate them. Your mother, she confessed it was her. We had orders to take no prisoners.” Katara turned away, her eyes closed in pain.

“She lied to you commander. She wasn’t the last water bender,” 

“But,” he stuttered confusion clouding his face. “She admitted it. Why…” 

“She was protecting the last waterbender, me!” Katara threw both of her arms out wide, halting the falling raindrops and creating a large dome above the three of them. She then sent a forceful stream of water at Yon Rha, transforming the stream into a flurry of ice daggers midway through her attack. Her skill and precision was impressive. Even from a distance Zuko could see exactly how sharp those daggers were and knew if even one pierced Yon Rha in a vital spot he’d be dead. You Rha clearly knew it too bowing his head preparing to face his end. But the end didn’t come. The ice daggers had stopped mere centimeters from his face, just floating in midair. Katara's expression changed as she allowed for the daggers to liquefy and drop back to the ground.

“Katara?” Zuko asked. He was confused why she would stop when she was so close to achieving her vengeance.

“I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing,” she said looking away from the two men. Her voice was full of pain. She turned back to Yon Rha “now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty.” 

“Katara,” Zuko said again. “We’ve come this far and you want to let him go?”

“As much as I hate him ... I just can't do it.” Without saying another word, Katara turned and walked away. Zuko looked from Katara’s retreating figure to Yon Rha who was sending thanks to the spirits for saving his life. Shooting the pathetic man in front of him a last dirty look, Zuko too turned away and followed Katara.


	10. Choosing to See Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's POV as she begins to make amends and a big decision looms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again this chapter to way longer than I expected. Thank you all so much for your patience and let me know what you think! xo
> 
> Okay, I have a question. Would you amazing lovely readers prefer a couple shorter chapters (probably posted together) to keep the one POV per chapter as has been happening up until now. OR would you prefer a slightly longer chapter with both Zuko and Katara's POV in one?  
> Let me know! <3

Katara was tired in a way she’d never been before. Her whole body was heavy and it was an effort to not just collapse in a corner of the airship and sleep for a week. She forced herself to keep her eyes open anyway. She wanted to remember every moment of this day. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Zuko approaching until he sat down. It was the closest they’d willingly been since their disastrous dance attempt. “How do you feel?” She’d had her mother’s murderer at her mercy and she’d chosen to walk away. She wasn’t really sure why she’d done so and it was a strange feeling. Katara tried to come up with an answer that would explain the swirling emotions going through her but came up empty. 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. Zuko nodded. 

“I was surprised when you walked away, after everything that happened,”

“I was too honestly,”

“Why did you?” Zuko said keeping his bright eyes focused on her face. He wasn’t looking with a judging expression like Aang or Suki or even Sokka would he was just looking at her. Just curious.

“I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't,” Katara began feeling flashes of the emotions that had filled her as she’d held Yon Rha with her blood bending. 

“That was really brave of you Katara,” 

“It was bravery. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to,” she tried to explain about her decision to let him go, avoiding Zuko’s piercing gold eyes. 

“I don’t think it was weakness,” Zuko said. He said it so sincerely that Katara felt just a little bit better. 

“Don’t get me wrong I still hate that man with a passion and I will never, ever, forgive him for what he did but I don’t want to be like him.” She didn’t feel like she had to explain her choices, but something in the way Zuko had unquestioningly helped her today made her want him to understand her decision. “ He’s just so pathetic and wretched. I don’t want to be like that.”

“I can understand that,” Zuko agreed, looking away as if lost in his own memories. “So, tell me about that new bending you did back there. I’ve never seen anything like it,” Katara grimaced. She’d known sooner or later Zuko would ask about the blood bending. 

“It’s called blood bending, a water tribe woman living in the Fire Nation taught it to me years ago,” if Zuko was shocked at a water bending hiding in his country he hid it well so she continued. “I didn’t want to learn it but she threatened my friends. I swore to never use it again. But I was so caught up in wanting to hurt that man that I didn’t even stop to think about what I was doing. Does that make me a monster?” The question slipped out before she could stop it. It had been in the back of her mind all the way from the village. She had used the one thing she’d sworn to never use and she’d enjoyed the power it gave her, had enjoyed how scared Yon Rha had been of her. Zuko shook his head. 

“No, blood bending might be bad but that doesn’t make you a bad person. He was your worst enemy and still you only used it to subdue him. Not to mention you had him totally at your mercy and yet you didn’t hurt him at all. If anything I think stopping yourself from doing bad things, especially when you really want to, makes you a good person,” Katara wished she had Toph’s abilities to detect liars but she had a gut feeling Zuko was being honest with. It was a weight off her shoulders that he just accepted her as she was, even after seeing the awful things she had been willing to do. 

“Why were you banished Zuko?” She was starting to see a person other than the sullen angry prince she’d once known, but she had to know what he could have done for his own father to banish him and it seemed Zuko was in a talkative mood.

“It’s a long story,” he looked away but made no move to leave so she pressed on. 

“We’ve got hours before we’re back in the capital”

“I guess we do.” He looked at her again, how had she never noticed how dazzling his eyes were. Something in her own expression must have convinced him because he sighed and pulled his legs in to get more comfortable. “I was thirteen. I begged uncle Iroh to let me in to a war council meeting. At first it was exactly as you’d expect and I was in awe,” his face was unreadable and Katara held her breath unsure how she wanted this story to go. “Then a general suggested a plan, a plan that would have us use the latest army recruits as a red herring. They would have been sacrificed to lure the Earth Kingdom army out and then the real Fire Nation army would swoop in when the Earth Kingdom armies were distracted.” Katara gasped as Zuko spoke of the cruel plan. Zuko didn’t look at her, lost in his memories. “I was the only one in the meeting to speak up against the plan.” Katara was shocked. Zuko has spoken against the plan? At only thirteen in a meeting he wasn’t even supposed to be attending? She didn’t know what to think. “This was a great disrespect and I was challenged to an Agni Kai - a fire bending battle. I knew that I was right so I accepted but when I got there it was not the general who I had to fight but my own father.” Katara gasped again but Zuko didn’t pause, “He felt I had disrespected him and needed to be punished. I begged him to spare me, I pleaded for his forgiveness but he only grew more angry that I would not fight. So he gave me this mark.”

“Your own father!” She asked, unable to keep her shock and disgust at the cruelty of Zuko's father to herself anymore. 

“My relationship with my father was already rocky. I was a disappointment to him although I didn’t realise it at the time. The embarrassment of my outburst in the meeting was too much, and then I refused to fight him. He saw it as an opportunity to get rid of me.”

“Get rid of you?” Zuko just nodded.

“He burnt me and then banished me. The only hope I had of ever returning, of ever finding my honour, was to locate the Avatar and deliver him to my father.”

“That’s why you were so desperate to capture Aang?” It all made sense now. Zuko’s desperation and anger from all those years ago. Why he had been so unrelenting in his pursuit.

“Yes. When it turned out the avatar was still actually alive I finally had hope of returning home. Of regaining my father’s love.” A part of Katara’s heart broke for the young boy Zuko had been. Finally offered the chance of love only if he met ridiculously high demands and hurt another person. “But it was a lie.” Zuko’s voice was harder now. Katara looked at him unsure what he meant. 

“He couldn’t kill me outright but he gave me a task that he thought impossible. He sent me on a hunt for a person who had vanished 100 years ago. I couldn’t see the truth at the time but the hope he gave me was almost worse than if he had just killed me, or at least kicked me out of the country for good.” Katara was shocked at the truth of what an awful man Ozai had been; even to his own family. She felt sorry for the younger Zuko growing up in the shadow of such a man. 

“I’m sorry for what happened in Ba Sing Se, the crystal caves.” Zuko blurted out before she’d had a chance to say anything. To try and express her remorse and understanding of what he’d been going through. “You gave me a chance but I still chose to betray you. I couldn’t see the truth about my father yet. I thought it was the only chance at being happy.” 

“Zuko,” was all Katara could manage. What should she say to the man she had thought of as her enemy for so long who was now bearing his deepest wounds to her. What Zuko had done was awful, but clearly it had been a result of a terrible childhood and a worse father. 

“Thank you for doing this for me Zuko,” she said 

“It’s nothing really,” he shrugged.

“It’s not though,” she insisted. It would have taken him considerable time and effort to find out who had been in charge of the raid and track down where he was now. And Zuko did it for her, without her asking just because he wanted to help her. He’d gone out of his way even after she had treated him so horribly the past few days. “How can you help me Zuko? After how I’ve treated you, why are you still being nice to me?” 

“Because, well I’ve been there Katara. You saw first hand who I was when I was at my worst. I was consumed by anger and the idea that causing harm to others would somehow help me get back home.” He finally dropped his gaze, his long fringe falling forward to cover his face anguish clear in the set of his mouth. “If it wasn’t for uncle Iroh helping me see the truth and move past that anger I wouldn’t be the same.” He looked much younger suddenly. And it hit Katara just how small and vulnerable Zuko was, how he’d always been, and how much he regretted the person he used to be. “I better get back to the control panel. We’ll be getting close to the main island by now.” Suddenly Katara wished she’d had the courage to say something more.

__

Zuko dropped her off almost directly above her house. Flying low over the large mansions he’d lowered a ladder and helped her down to a roof. Rebuking her offers to help him get the airship back in the hanger and insisting she must be tired and that he’d be fine. Katara suspected he had grown tired of her company. She didn’t blame him. After pouring out his heart and probably the worst memories he had and she’d barely said anything to him. More to the point she’d spent days saying awful things to him. She’d let her grief and anger over the past cloud her judgements for so long. As she ran lightly across rooftops and climbed back onto her balcony she realised it was not just Zuko that she owed a serious apology too. Right on queue a spark flashed and a candle was lit to reveal Aang. Katara was surprised, it was the first time she’d seen Aang fire bend willingly since he’d burnt her years ago. He was not alone. Sokka, Suki and Toph were all sitting next to him on the large floor cushions looking a mix of relieved, tired and angry. Aang was the first to move. “Katara, I’m glad you’re alright!” He hugged her and it was such a relief after the way she had left last night. 

“You are alright, right?” Sokka asked, not moving but doing his concerned big brother face at her. She smiled at him and he nodded. 

“I’m alright,” she agreed. 

“Thank the spirits,” Suki exclaimed, rising and embracing Katara next. “We were so worried about you,”

“I told them you’d be able to take care of yourself,” Toph bragged from the floor. Katara noticed her lips were red and puffy, as if she’d been chewing at them nervously, but decided not to say anything. 

“I’m sorry to have worried you all. Again,” Sokka scoffed. 

“Worried, us? Please,” Katara resisted the urge to roll her eyes while she was trying to apologise. 

“I’m sorry for the way I acted last night, for the way I’ve been acting since we got her really. I was letting myself take my emotions out on you all and that wasn’t fair. Can you forgive me?” She looked around the group of friends. Her second family really. 

“Of course we can,” Aang said his usual grin back in place. Suki squeezed her hand and nodded,

“We were just concerned about you Katara,”

“We’ll forgive you.” Sokka began, “If you make it up to us,”

“Yeah sugar queen. Make it up to us by getting some breakfast in here. I’m starving!” There was a loud chorus of agreement from the others at Toph’s suggestion and Katara had to admit she wouldn’t mind some food either. She hadn’t eaten since Zuko had silently handed her a bag of nuts and dried fruits on the way back several hours ago. Laughing Katara pulled a heavy cord near the door. Quickly a servant, one of the many provided by the palace, arrived. She felt awkward making demands so early in the morning but the staff were already awake and they were there to help her she reminded herself. She still made sure to thank them all profusely when they returned with plates and plates of delicious food. When the gang had eaten their full and Katara was longing for her soft bed Aang spoke up once more. “So Katara, what exactly happened while you were gone?”

“Yeah, tell us the details of your field trip with Zuko,” Toph demanded with a large belch. Katara took a deep breath and told them everything. How she’d spoken with Zuko about her mother, the day she’d died. How they’d found the man, Yon Rha, she saw Sokka in the corner mouth the name to himself as if to remember it too. How they’d trapped him and Katara had been about to hurt him when at the very last moment she changed her mind and they’d walked away.

“I'm proud of you Katara,” Aang beamed. “You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.” Katara shook her head, Aang didn’t understand.

“But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him,” Aang’s face dropped but she saw understanding in Soka’s expressions. “But I am ready to forgive Zuko,” Katara declared. Everyone’s jaw dropped. 

“What? Why?” Aang stuttered. Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. She’d known Aang would be shocked at her decision. “We talked on the way back here. He told me a lot, about his dad, his banishment, even what happened in the crystal caves. And I decided that all the bad that he’s done is in the past. I see now he’s trying to be a good person.”

“I’m so glad to hear it Katara!” Suki sighed embracing her once more. “We were all so worried with the way you were acting,”

“Yeah Katara, you were getting a little crazy there. Even for you,” Sokka teased making sure to stay out of her reach as he joked. Toph laughed loudly but Aang remained quiet, his good humour gone again. 

“So does this mean the wedding is cancelled?” Suki asked, 

“You won’t still be going through with it now you know Zuko’s not evil? Right Katara” Aang was quick to ask, wringing his hands. 

“Oh,” was all Katara could manage. She hadn’t thought that far ahead yet. “I don’t know really,” she finally said. 

“Well you better decide soon little sis,” Sokka said.

“Yes,” agreed Suki. “Very soon, you have just a few hours before you’re scheduled to have tea with Azula and the other ladies of the court.” 

“Azula?” Katara pulled a face. What she really wanted was a nice long sleep and not to sit through a formal tea with the slightly unhinged princess. “Well I guess I better go still, I haven’t officially turned down the engagement,”

“No offence Katara but you better have a bath before you go. You smell a bit rough even for me!” Toph said, wiggling her bare and slightly dirty toes in Katara’s direction. The group erupted into laughter once more. Well all except Aang but Katara wasn’t to know this. Resigned to her fate at least for the morning Katara shooed her friends from her room promising to take a very thorough bath. Sokka was the last to leave and before he could Katara grabbed his elbow and pulled him back into the room. 

“Oof!” Sokka exclaimed as he was jerked backwards. “Jeez Katara. What was that for?”

“I just wanted to apologise to you Sokka,”

“You’ve already apologised Katara,”

“I know but I need to ask you especially to forgive me. I said some really awful things about you last night and I am so sorry.” Sokka pulled her into a tight hug and it was all Katara could do to embrace him back tears stinging her eyes. 

“I loved mum. I know it and I know you know it. You were hurt and dealing with your guilt and grief. I’m sorry I didn’t see how much you were struggling before now. But thanks for apologising anyway.” 

“You’re a really good big brother you know Sokka,” Katara said, pulling back from the hug.

“Trust me,” he said his signature grin back in place. “I know how great I am,” she punched his arm half heartedly and wiped a stray tear. Suki snuck back down the corridor to avoid getting caught listening to the private moment. A large smile on her face. 

__

Several hours later the three female members of Team Avatar walked up the many stairs to the palace, all dressed in their finest clothes. Katara wore an elaborate Hanbok, the large skirts once again heavy with embellishments. This time her skirts were hand sewn with thousands of tiny sapphires and diamonds forming swirls that from a distance made her look as if she was surrounded by crashing waves. It was Katara’s favourite outfit thus far and it had taken two full weeks for herself and the water tribe women to attach all the jewels. 

Suki had initially tried to argue she was not suitable enough to attend such an event but had eventually relented when Katara had refused to take no for an answer. She wore a borrowed amethyst coloured hanfu from Katara’s extensive collection. The outfit was one of her simplest and the clean lines emphasised Suki’s height and delicate bone structure. Katara had refused to leave without the older girl also allowing her to place decorative hair pins. It had been worth the struggle to see Sokka’s jaw hit the floor as soon as Suki had emerged from her room. Katara secretly thought that they would soon be planning their own wedding soon enough but she kept that thought to herself. 

Toph had brought her own rich lady clothes as she called them but grumbled excessively as she changed into them.She did look beautiful though and Katara made sure to tell her young friend so. She was aware it was somewhat of a sore spot for Toph.Katara had insisted the small earth bender wear shoes despite her many protests. When Katara and Suki’s backs were turned Toph discretely kicked the soles of the shoes out so she could see. 

“Thank you both for coming with me today,” Katara smiled warmly at her friends. It was a relief to know she would not be alone with Azula and the other ladies of the court. It would be an understatement to say that she was nervous. It would be the first time she had really interacted with the princess since the war and Azula was not exactly the friendliest person in the world. Katara suspected that the other ladies in attendance this morning would also be less than welcoming. Squaring her shoulders and sharing another reassuring smile with her friends they ascended the final steps and were swiftly led through the labyrinth of the palace to the formal gardens. This particular event was apparently a bridal shower in her honour and the palace had set up a large silk tent in the open space in the centre of the garden. The side’s were rolled up to provide a clear view of the stunning plants cultivated to perfection and at the far end there was even a small pond. The women who filled the tent were equally elaborate and almost as colourful. There was a sea of bright dresses and intricate jewellery. As their small group entered the bright chatter that had been filling the space died down and Katara became excruciatingly aware of how many people were now looking at her. The ladies of the Fire Nation Court parted before her offering only small bows in deference to her. While Katara was not a naturally shy person she felt overwhelmed as was unsure what to do next. 

“Kat!” a distinctive voice called through the crowd. Sure enough there was Azula cutting a direct path through the crowd towards her as servers and ladies alike scrambled to get out of her way. Katara was not necessarily happy to see the princess but at least her arrival gave Katara an action to take rather than the floundering as she’d been doing previously. Azula really was stunning. Tall and slender as always she’d traded her usual outfit for a long tunic made of exquisite red silk sewn with thousands of tiny gold dragons depicted chasing each other across the outfit. Katara felt foolish in her large skirts but refused to let the princess see her uncomfortable. 

“Azula,” she greeted as the other girl finally stood before her flanked, as always, by her friends and cronies Mai and Ty Lee. Azula smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Really Kat, so informal already? You should really address me Princess Azula, we aren’t sisters just yet,” Katara flushed at her misstep and noticed several of the ladies closest to them now muttering amongst each other. 

“I’m so sorry Princess Azula,” she said, doing her best not to let her embarrassment come through. “I’ve been so busy preparing for the wedding I must have forgotten my manners.” 

“Well I can understand that, planning a wedding is always difficult, or so I’ve heard. It must be extra difficult for you having to adjust to all the Fire Nation customs and traditions. I’m sure your village back in the South Pole has nothing that really compares does it?” Azula smirked and Katara’s blood boiled. She began to take a step forward to confront Azula when Toph and Suki both discreetly grabbed a hold of her skirts to stop her doing so. If Katara had been in her right mind she would have noticed the small quirk of Azula’s lips that showed her disappointment that her insult hadn’t got the reaction she’d intended.

“Well actually Azula,” Toph said, stressing her use of the princesses’ name only. “The Southern Water Tribe has many complex customs of their own. I’m sure you’ve dedicated plenty of time to learning them to integrate with your new family right?” Azula turned on Toph, her smile crocodile sharp.

“Why, of course I have,”

“But Azula?” Ty Lee asked from her position flanking the princess. “You haven’t learnt anything. All you’ve done for months is make fun of…”

“Shut it Ty Lee,” Azula snapped aggressively at her friend.Ty Lee stepped back immediately bowing and apologising. Turning back to Katara Azula’s smile was tight. “Why don’t I introduce you to a few of the other ladies of the court?” she offered

“I’d be honoured,” Katara said, bowing slightly enjoying the rare moment of Azula being flustered. Her pleasure quickly dissipated with each new introduction. Each of the women Katara met was elegant and beautiful but not involved in the actual running of the Fire Nation. Sure their husbands were distinguished nobles, important politicians or influential businessmen but the women themselves were not involved in any form of decision making. Furthermore, none seemed interested in taking a more active role dismissing Katara’s suggestions for more active roles they could play, even just in their local communities. It was excruciating for Katara to listen politely as these women talked endlessly about their men. She wanted to scream with frustration. She hadn’t chosen to leave her home, her family, her friends to sit in the gardens and gossip. Just as Katara was seriously about to lose her cool in front of all of these people and lecture them about how privileged they are, Azula suggested a game. 

“A game?” Toph asked with suspicion clear on her small face. 

“Why, It is a party after all,” Azula drawled. The women all crowded around eager to be seen participating in the princesses’ idea but none came close enough to risk being picked to partake. Katara rolled her eyes, it was a bit pathetic for a whole group of grown women to be so afraid of just one girl so she stepped forward

“I’ll play Princess Azula,” she said, ensuring to use the correct title but with as much sarcasm as she could summon. Azula smiled her crocodile smile once more, pleased with this outcome. She made a grand show of looking around the gardens thinking what silly game she’d suggest to humiliate Katara. Her eyes lit up when she saw the pond. Strolling over to a nearby table laden with intricate displays of all types of desserts she instead picked up a large orange. Tossing the fruit in the air she laughed,

“This was one of Mai’s favourite childhood games. Right Mai?” She didn’t bother waiting for a response from her friend but Katara turned to look at Mai as she was dragged across the lawn. Mai’s face was as impassive and blank as ever but she failed to follow Azula to the water’s edge, even as the other court ladies funneled after the Princess and her prey. Azula pulled Katara along until they got to the edge of the pond where she pulled her around to face the crowd. Katara gulped, beginning to question her dismissal of the group’s fear of the tiny princess. 

“Just what kind of game is this?” Suki demanded, but was ignored. Katara saw her reach for her fans and only find the silk of her robes. She gulped and Azula smirked once more. Katara pushed her growing fear down and squared her shoulders. She was a master water bender she could handle whatever little trick Azula was planning. 

“Now Kat, you just stand there and balance this orange on your head, okay? Even you can do that?” Katara forced a smile, 

“No problem,”

“Great! I’ll try and knock it off,” Azula turned and took a few steps back. Katara knew what was coming but didn’t know how to stop it. Would it be acceptable to water bend at the Princess of the Fire Nation? Surely Zuko and Uncle Iroh would understand. They knew what Azula was capable of? She placed the orange with shaky hands and heard the tell tale sizzle of Azula drawing lightning. She closed her eyes and reached for the nearby water ready to bend it at a moment’s notice. But before the lightning came there was strange noise and a splash. Katara opened her eyes to see the orange floating away with a small blade buried deep in the centre. She turned to the group expecting to see Suki holding more of the small weapons but the other girl looked just as shocked. Azula was furious and let out a bellow whirling around to stare down the group. Mai stood in the back looking disinterested and bored as normal but she was missing one of her hair pins. Suki laughed putting two and two together and Azula turned on her,

“And what’s so funny?” She demanded 

“Oh nothing,” Suki tried to deflect but Azula was having none of it advancing slowly. 

“If you have something to say then say it you hillbilly wanna be warrior,” Suki’s smile dropped. Toph stepped forward in front of her unarmed friend and took a defensive stance.

“Back off Azula, we aren’t afraid of you,” she called out.

“You should be,” Azula responded, her signature blue flame sparking along her hands. 

“Don’t hurt them!” Katara cried hampered by her large skirts. Azula turned on her then shrugging

“If you insist Kat,” and threw a fire blast right at her. Katara blocked the attack with a water shield but the fire rapidly heated the water and a few splashes caught her arms. She cried out in pain. Before she could respond Ty Lee was in front of her and with a few swift jabs had completely blocked Katara’s chi and her bending was useless. Toph sent a wave of rocks under the acrobat’s feet forcing her to cartwheel away. Toph and Suki were beside her in seconds. 

“Are you alright?” Toph asked, keeping up her defensive stance to guard the others while Suki rushed over and pulled Katara to her feet. Katara was in a lot of pain and was unable to heal herself with her bending, but she wasn’t badly hurt. 

“I’m okay,” she tried to reassure herself and her friends.

“You won’t be for long,” Anula snarled, already pulling more lighting towards herself. 

“THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!” a voice boomed out from across the gardens. Everyone turned to see the Fire Lord himself storming across the lawns. It was quite a sight. Katara was so used to seeing Iroh as a gentle, friendly man that it was somehow more off putting to see him so furious. It was a stark reminder that despite his behaviour nowadays he had at one time been The Dragon of the West. As he reached the group many of the women fell to their knees bowing before him offering apologies. He ignored them all until he came to Kataara and Azula. “What exactly is going on here?” he demanded. Katara knew she was in the right in this situation but something about his tone made her want to explain herself to him. Azula apparently felt differently. Broken from her angry rampage by Iroh’s appearance she was back to her usual cold, sarcastic self. ‘Nothing uncle, we were just playing a game,” 

“A game Azula?” 

“It is a party uncle,” she said. Repeating her earlier excuse. 

“Azula shot lightning at Katara’s head!” Suki shouted staring daggers at the princess. Azula was unperturbed, examining her nails without a care in the world. Iroh deflated seemingly unable to hold on to his anger for so long. 

“Azula, you would seek to cause harm to Katara, your own sister?”

“She is not my sister,” the furry written on Azula’s face almost made Katara recoil but the princess managed to reign herself in. “Besisds,” she said, as she tossed her hair nonchalauntly, “our dear Kat should be aware of exactly the type of family she’s marrying into.” Without waiting to be dismissed she jerked her head at Ty Lee and Mai and the three girls left the gardens without another word. Watching Mai’s retreating figure Katara was confused at the other girls actions and concerned for what Azula would do to her. Uncle Iroh sighed deeply and rubbed his temples vigorously. It was only when Katara let out a small whimper of pain that he came back to his senses. 

“My dear,” he said, reaching for her other arm and helping Suki to support her weight. “Are you quite alright?”

“She got hit by Azula’s blue flames,” Suki said, anger still clear in her voice. 

“And Ty Lee did her Chi blocking voodoo so she can’t even use her bending to heal herself,” Toph said looking menacingly in the direction the acrobat had left. 

“I’m fine guys,” Katara tried to protest, aware of the other noble ladies still watching her every action. She tried to push away from Suki and Iroh only to realise that her ankle was sore and swollen and she was unable to put much weight on it. Suki caught her as she stumbled. Iroh also noticed the many eyes on them and was quick to dismiss the courtiers with a large grin and promises of less drama at the next event. His joke got a few laughs but many of the women departed with frowns and Katara knew she would once again be the talk of the Fire Nation gossip mill for days to come. As the last of the guests finally made their way back inside the palace Iroh’s smile fell once again.

“My deepest apologies Katara,” He said, taking her free hand. “I did not suspect Azula was capable of such brazen violence,” he sighed once more. 

“I am honestly not surprised she tried something like this,” Suki said.

“Azula’s always been crazy,” Toph agreed with a dismissive snort. Katara said nothing. She wanted to be angry at Azula. Had every right to be. But her conversation with Zuko from just a few hours played again in her mind. She thought of the way Ozai had treated Zuko and suspected Azula had fared little better. Only receiving praise from her father when she excelled at her bending. Not to mention it must have been hard for her to see her own brother burnt and banished in front of her. With Zuko and her uncle gone, her mother dead it was no surprise Azula became fixated on Ozai. He was her only family. It didn’t excuse the many awful things she’d done but Katara was a little less hesitant to agree with the others that she was outright crazy. As they stood in the empty gardens Katara once again failed to hide a wince of pain, although not all of it was physical. Iroh was quick to notice though. 

“Please accompany me to my office,” he offered. “It is not far and you can rest there until recovered enough to regain your healing.” Katara saw no better options without her bending and so readily agreed.  
__

The Fire Lord’s study was not as grandiose as Katara had been expecting. Sure it was larger than her family’s whole igloo back in the South Pole and she was sure the rugs on the floor would be worth a small fortune alone, the room had a nice feel to it. In one corner there was a sitting desk piled high with papers but it seemed in some semblance of order. Iroh led the three girls to the opposite side of the room to a set of delicate looking cushions. Iroh gracefully sat in once closest to the window and Suki helped Katara down before sitting down as well. Toph plopped down across three pillows, making herself at home. Iroh seemed content to sit and not say anything and neither did the two earth kingdom girls. The silence stretched between them all for what felt like an age to Katara. She imagined as if the others were waiting for her to say something, anything, but her thoughts were so confused that she had no idea how to start. Toph eventually reached her silent breaking point saying “Well Katara if that’s going to be your sister-in-law, it might be a good thing you’re cancelling the wedding!” Katara’s eyes flew to Iroh who’s expression hadn’t changed. 

“Toph!” Suki hissed swatting at her friend as inconspicuously as she could manage.

“Well, I um,” Katara stumbled trying to find the words to backtrack on what Toph had just blurted out. She hadn’t made up her mind and she was not ready to break the news to the Fire Lord yet. To her surprise Iroh smiled, 

“Lady Beifong, would you do an old man a favour and find your way to the kitchens for some food and a nice pot of tea. All this excitement has given me quite the appetite,” Toph grinned. She’d always had a soft spot for the Firelord since their accidental encounter on the road years ago. 

“Sure thing gramps, I’ll rustle something up,” she assured, making her way out of the room. When they had first met, Katara may have worried about sending Toph off alone in such a fashion but she knew now that the earth bending prodigy was more than capable of looking after herself. Suki turned to face Iroh head on offering a small bow.

“My apologies Fire Lord Iroh, what Toph meant …” she began but Iroh raised a hand. 

“Captain Suki of the Kyoshi warriors. It is an honour to meet you. I have heard great things about your legendary group,” the praise was genuine Katara was sure and Suki flushed heavily bowing again. 

“Thank you Fire Lord, I…”

“You are just the person we need,” Iroh continued. “Katara is injured and powerless for the moment. I would ask that you return to your accommodation to retrieve her father to come and collect her. It must be someone trustworthy to not arouse suspicion from the other tribesmen and women. We do not want to panic them or cause any unnecessary worry,” Suki nodded sagely. 

“Of course,” she rose and turned to Katara. “Don’t worry, I will return with Chief Hakkoda as swiftly as I can manage,” she offered a final bow to Iroh and was gone in the blink of an eye. Just like that Katara was alone with the Fire Lord. Katara was impressed at how simply and swiftly he had convinced her friends to leave her, but she could not bring herself to be worried. Despite Iroh’s show of aggression earlier she trusted that he was not the sort of person to harm her in such an underhanded way. 

“I apologise for dispersing your friends,” Iroh said as if voicing Katara’s own thoughts. “I thought it best we be alone so as to talk openly with one another.” Katara nodded, “Despite the circumstances, I am glad to have a moment to speak with you. I met Zuko early this morning sneaking back to his rooms across the palace roof. At first I was amused to finally catch my nephew doing typical young people activities” a smile played across his lips, “alas he was his usual serious self and looked as if he’d been up to something as the blue spirit,”

“Zuko is the blue spirit?” Katara knew this wasn’t the most pressing issue but the revelation was a shock. 

“Indeed,” Iroh confirmed looking less than pleased by this fact. “But that is a story for another day. My nephew was reluctant to say exactly what he had been up to during the night but he did mention that while you and he were on better terms now he mentioned that I should expect word from you that the wedding would not be going ahead,” Katara flushed. She was not surprised Zuko was aware enough to know that she’d been reconsidering their impending wedding knowing the truth of his changed character. 

“I uh,”

“I ask that you would speak honestly with me of your concerns Katara,” Iroh continued. “If there is anything I can do to ease your mind please tell me, I will not mind one way or the other,” the sincerity in his offer to help broke down Katara’s last wall and she let it all out. Her suspicions of Zuko, her anger at him and how she’d agreed mostly out of a fool hardy plan to prove him evil and then all that had happened just yesterday. “So it seems a simple choice my dear, you have accepted Zuko’s changed behaviour as truth and so do not have to stay to prove him evil, and yet you did not call off the wedding first thing this morning. In fact you came here to the palace for a wedding celebration,” Katara nodded. S

he knew it didn’t make much sense, but free from the overpowering fury she’d felt for Zuko and the Fire Nation royals she could once again see this marriage for the opportunity it was. So she spoke to Iroh of the awful things she’d seen at the hospital, and all she’d experienced when she and her friends had travelled through the Fire Nation all those years ago. How seeing that the fire nation treated its own people gave her a desperation to help. She even spoke of the helplessness she had felt at her return home and the way her family had tried to return to the way things had been before and how disconnected it had made her feel. When she was finished talking she was surprised to find her cheeks wet with tears. Iroh listened patiently to it all and when she was finally done he took her hands gently in his own. He emitted a gentle warmth, soft but steady and it was calming to Katara’s frazzled nerves. When her breathing evened he finally spoke

“I am sorry you have been dealing with such emotional distress my dear. I must take some of the blame, it was foolish of me to not realise the past between yourself and Prince Zuko was so painful,” 

“It was painful for a while, but I’ve also come to realise I was causing harm to myself and to other people by not accepting that Zuko is trying to be genuinely good now,”

“I am proud of how far Zuko has come. I wish I could say the same for his sister. My niece has always been troubled, even from a young age,” Katara remained silent. Before yesterday she would have agreed readily but now she was hesitant to agree so easily. “But that is a thought for another day, now it is time to make a decision about your marriage.” Katara for once thought honestly on the reality of marrying Prince Zuko. She no longer hated him but she certainly didn’t love him. Would that matter? Plenty of marriages were happy despite not being a love match. Would her friends support her if she decided to go ahead with it?

“Uncle, can you tell me what it is like to have an arranged marriage?” Iroh looked thoughtful for a moment before he began

“My marriage was not so difficult compared to what you face. I had known Mira since childhood and it was decided early on that we would be married. We had always got along well enough but we were not in love. We both agreed to the match and so were married. The life of a royal couple, especially for the Crown Prince and Princess is one where a marriage can mean going long periods without interacting. For instance it is common to keep separate bedrooms,” Katara blushed but Iroh thankfully didn’t dwell on the subject. “I was lucky that Mira wanted to be by my side as a wife if not a lover and we soon developed a genuine friendship and I mourned her loss greatly when she passed giving birth to Lu Ten,”

“What if I want more than friendship with my husband?” 

“If that is truly the case then maybe the wedding should be cancelled. But if I may say it is important to remember that while a tree falls with a huge noise a seed grows in silence,” Katara was still trying to puzzle out his meaning when a soft knock at the door announced the arrival of Suki and her dad. Hakkoda took one look at the scene in front of him and took the seat next to Katara. Iroh smiled at the Kyoshi warrior but did not invite her to sit. Fortunately at that moment Toph came through the door followed by several servants carrying plates of food and several large pots of tea. Toph usually so brash and headless of polite society stood awkwardly in the entryway. “Lady Toph, marvellous timing. I was just going to suggest to Captain Suki that she locate you and head back to your lodging for the rest of the day. Chief Hakkoda, Katara and I have much to discuss,” both girls looked to Katara before departing however and Katara gave them a reassuring smile. 

“Dad and I will be along shortly,” so with swift bows her friends departed. Iroh busied himself pouring the tea and passed a cup to Hakkoda and Katara

“Chief Hakkoda, let me fill you in on our discussions,”


	11. Confessions in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's POV again I know it should be Zuko but I felt it was time Katara had her heart to heart with Aang before making her final decision

Despite the long day Katara had just had: the confrontation with Azula, the talk with Fire Lord Iroh and then her dad, Katara just couldn’t sleep. She lay in bed and thought about the choice she should make. How could she be sure she was making the right decision? In the early morning she finally managed a few short hours of sleep. She was awoken abruptly with a shaft of bright sunlight as one of the servants drew back the curtains. The girl, noticing Katara stirring, quickly apologised bowing deeply. Katara waved a hand at her.

“Don’t apologise, I should be awake anyway,” the girl was quite young and seemed very nervous. Katara tried smiling at her but the girl averted her eyes and continued trying to pull the heavy curtains back from the large window. “What’s your name?” Katara asked. 

“Su-min, my lady,” the girl muttered, bowing once more but keeping her eyes downturned. 

“And how old are you Su-min?”

“13 ma’am,” Su-min kept her eyes averted still but at least she was responding. Katara tried to push through the fog in her tired brain to find something to connect with the young girl about. She didn’t enjoy seeing someone be scared of her. Then it hit her,

“I was barely older than you are now when I travelled all over the world with the Avatar,” that got the girl’s attention. 

“But?” Su-min finally turned to face her head on. “But you’re a master water bender,” she exclaimed, her mouth open. All sense of politeness and formality gone. Katara smiled

“I wasn’t when I left home. I could barely make a single water droplet float properly,” she chuckled a little at the memory and how far she’d come in her bending since then. “I was just a child myself when I suddenly had to do all these amazing things. I was so scared all the time,”

“Really?” Su-min sighed 

“Really,” Katara swore, placing her hand on her heart to assure her truthfulness and shared a conspiratorial grin with her new friend. “So what I’m trying to say Su-min, is that there’s no need to be scared around me, okay? I’m just a normal girl like you,” Su-min nodded but still seemed hesitant . As the young girl turned back to open the curtains around the room Katara had an idea. “Su-min, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course my lady!” Su-min rushed over to stand closer to the bed eager to be helpful. Katara pushed herself so she was sitting properly in bed. 

“You don’t have to call me that,”

“I’m sorry, your highness.” Su-min was once again quick to apologise bowing so low she almost hit her head on the edge of the bed frame. “It’s just I thought... Because you aren’t married yet, that I shouldn’t,” she looked distressed and Katara panicked. 

“Oh, no that’s alright,” how had she managed to make things worse? “I just meant that you can just call me Katara,” Su-min lip still quivered so Katara quickly moved on hoping she wouldn’t cause the girl too much distress. “But never mind don’t worry about it, alright?” Su-min nodded once more and took a few deep breaths while her hands stopped shaking. 

“What did you need help with ma’am?” 

“Well, I um,” Katara flushed, it seemed silly now asking a stranger to help her make one of the most important decisions of her life. So she was careful about how she phrased the question.

“What do you think about me being Fire Lady one day?” Su-min smiled

“Oh is that all ma’am. I think it’s so romantic,” romantic? That’s not what Katara had been expecting. 

“Oh Su-min it’s not like that, Prince Zuko and I. We’re just friends,” really could she even say that? She’d hated him just a day ago. Su-min grinned a dreamy look on her face.

“But I’ve heard about the way he looks at you my lady. All the palace servants were talking about it after the engagement party. My sister works in the kitchens and all the servers gushed about your dance,” it was so hot in this room Katara thought as the girl kept on enthusiastically speaking about the rumours she’d heard out of the kitchens. She must have just misinterpreted what had been said Katara decided. That night had been a total disaster, her and Zuko probably just looked awkward the whole time. She needed to get this conversation back on track. 

“So,” she interrupted Su-min mid sentence. “You haven’t heard anybody complain that I’m not from the Fire Nation, or even that I’m a water bender?” The young girl shook her head looking thoughtful.

“No my lady everyone I know of is happy you’re here,” Katara doubted that somehow but she supposed Su-min was not the most well placed servant to ask. “I can’t speak for the nobles ma’am but everyone I know is happy to have a friend of the Avatar become Fire Lady,” Katara pursed her lips. Of course it was her connection to Aang once again that was helping her. 

“What a surprise. Everybody loves Aang” it might be petty to say but Katara was frustrated that even now she was still in Aang’s shadow.

“The Avatar is very nice, and very friendly but that’s all I know really. But I’ve heard all the stories about how you taught him water bending and went on all these adventures together. You’re so cool, I want to be just like you when I’m older” Katara flushed at the praise “Although ma’am,” Su-min continued, “if you don’t mind me saying. If I didn’t know you were already engaged I’d have thought there was something going on between the two of you,” Katara had chosen the wrong moment to take a drink of water from the pitcher beside her bed. She coughed, water spilling down her chin and onto the bed covers until her throat cleared enough to breath.

“Me and Aang?” No she must have heard wrong.

“I didn’t mean to offend my lady,” Su-min apologised, bowing once more.

“No Su-min you didn’t do anything wrong,” Katara tried to assure the younger girl. “I’m just curious as to what makes you think that?”

“Well, uh” Su-min said, scrunching her hands in her skirts clearly still worried about having said the wrong thing. “Well you are very close and affectionate, ma’am” Katara relaxed. 

“That’s just how we are. Aang’s like that with everyone,” Su-min didn’t look convinced. 

“I suppose so,” she didn’t sound too convinced either. “But I did catch him looking at you extra wide eyed my lady, when you were all dressed up in your finery yesterday” Katara couldn’t help the heat rising in her face

“I’m sure he thought Toph and Suki were just as beautiful,”

“Oh no my lady! He told them they were pretty and all that but… yesterday morning he only had his eyes on you,”

“Well,” Katara didn’t know what to do with this information. Su-min seemed to sense the change in her mood. She bowed again,

“I’d best be getting on with my work my lady,” she said as she scurried to the door, shutting it gently behind her. Katara threw her blanket over her face. Su-min must be mistaken. Her and Aang were just friends. He did like to hug her, but Aang hugged everyone! He never treated her more special than anyone else, did he? He’d even once said kissing her would be horrible when they were trapped in the mountains of Omashu. But he had been so weird since he arrived, and the other night he’d been acting especially odd. What was she going to do? She would mention it to Aang and he’d laugh and they could all move on. That was all. It was all going to be fine.  
__

For once Katara had a free day all to herself. With nothing to do she was free to come up with a plan for how exactly to approach Aang. And it was terrifying. What if she was wrong and she made it weird between them? What if he got angry? What if… What if he did have feelings for her? It was all too much and so Katara stayed in bed as long as she could hoping to just avoid the issue. The sun was well above the hills when a knock at the door sounded. “Katara?” speak of the devil Katara thought. The knock went again, “Can I come in” Aang called. 

“Just a moment Aang,” she called back, jumping out of bed and throwing some black pants and a soft navy blue tunic over her sarashi. She flung open the door to see a startled avatar. Aang shook his head then laughed,

“Spirits Katara you scared me,” 

“Sorry Aang,” She tried to laugh like she would have if everything was normal. But everything was not normal and even to her own ears it sounded fake. “Come in,” she offered, widening the door so he could squeeze past.

“Oh, um. Actually I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out with me?” Katara’s breath hitched and she had to let out a strange wheeze. Aang’s cheeks were crimson and he rubbed his neck in his usual way, “I meant, ah out of the, um the house with me. Would you like to go out of the house with me? If you’re free” Katara nodded not trusting her voice. Good idea, better to be out of the house and away from everyone else for this conversation. 

“How about a ride on Appa?” Aang offered, looking a little lost for other ideas as they stepped into the street. Katara suspected he might have thought she’d turn him down. 

“That sounds great Aang,” she said in what she hoped was her normal voice. Trying to to reassure him and herself that everything was the same as always. No matter what they were friends right? It didn’t have to be so awkward. Not to mention Katara was happy for any excuse to go and visit the giant flying sky bison. 

Appa had been housed in a makeshift stable built in a nearby park. Aang hadn’t wanted him to be too far away but there was nowhere else for such a large animal to stay in the heavily built up centre of the capital city. As the two of them entered the stable Appa stood and gave a mighty shake that shook not only all the loose hay that clung to him off - dropping a substantial amount of hair in the process - but the structure of the stable itself. Aang leaped elegantly over to him - using his bending to jump further than usually possible - and hugged as much of the bison’s nose as he could reach. At first Katara tried to keep her composure but she soon gave in and ran the last few steps to bury her face in Appa’s soft fur. Appa sighed loudly at the attention and collapsed back on the ground to revel in the hugs. Eventually Aang levitated himself up on top of Appa head, “Hey buddy! Are you up for going on a trip with Katara and I?” Appa was certainly keen to get out in the air again. He was moving in an instant and Katara had to pull herself up his side to avoid being left behind. Aang reached down to take her hand and help her up as they emerged into the bright sunlight. Before Katara was even settled, Aang was calling out “Yip yip,” to Appa. 

As Aang had been travelling alone for some months the saddle Katara was used to riding in was not attached so she took a spot next to Aang on Appa’s head. She was very aware of how close they were and that Aang kept moving over to stay close when she tried to put more space between them. She was soon distracted however, as they climbed higher in the sky easily passing over the mountains that surrounded the city. She couldn’t help but grin as they drifted gently through the air. It was incredible. She had forgotten what it was like to soar above the clouds. Even her trip with Zuko in the airship a few days ago was nothing even close. She turned to Aang to comment on how much she’d missed travelling this way only to find him staring at her. 

“Aang,”

“Katara I…” they said together. An awkward pause ensued. Katara cringed 

“You go first,” she offered, hoping Aang wasn’t about to say something she’d regret. Aang nodded but didn’t say anything at first just twisting Appa’s fur around his fingers. Just as Katara decided she’d have to be the one to say something he finally blurted out

“Don’t get married!” Katara’s mouth dropped. 

“What? Aang, I…”

“Please Katara,” Aang didn’t look at her and his voice was almost so quiet she almost missed what he said next. “Call it off. You don’t have to do this,” he was begging now, hands clasped tight in his lap.

“Aang I’m getting married in two days!” She was incredulous. How could he do this to her now? Aang finally faced her his eyes wide and desperate

“You found the truth about your mother,” he elaborated, his eyes wide and desperate. “You can just cancel the wedding, I’m sure Fire Lord Iroh will understand,”

“What if I don’t want to cancel it?” Aang’s mouth bobbed open and closed like an arctic hippo for a minute. She didn’t want to cancel the wedding? It was such a simple thing. Why had it taken a fight with Aang to be able to admit it? 

“Why wouldn’t you? You said,” he was yelling now. “You said the only reason you agreed to this whole stupid thing was to keep an eye on Zuko. But you trust him now. So can we just stop this nonsense?” Why was he angry? How did he have the right to be angry at her

“That’s not the only reason I agreed to do this Aang, and it’s not that simple” she snapped back

“Why else would you want to?” Katara sighed. She knew he wouldn’t understand but she tried to explain it anyway.

“I want to help people Aang. I can do that a lot better as Fire Lady,”

“You were already helping people. We ended the war,” Katara rolled her eyes, Aang never could see the bigger picture

“You think Ozai being locked up ended all the suffering in the world Aang?”

“No,” he shot back petulantly and flushed. It reminded Katara how young he really was. How young they both were really. “You could have stayed with me, Katara,” he rebuked. ‘We could help the world together, We could go now. Just fly somewhere new and…” his voice was desperate and it hurt Katara’s heart to see him like this.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Aang,” 

“Why not Katara? It’ll be just like old times,”

“I just don’t think it’s what’s best for both of us,” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When everyone else left after the war, I stayed,” Katara recounted. “Suki went home to Kyoshi Island, Toph went back to try and reconcile with her parents. Even Sokka went home. But I stayed with you, Aang. For months,” 

“Katara I …” Aang tried to interrupt but now that Katara had started she couldn’t stop. 

“You really think I didn’t want to go straight home. To see Gran Gran? To help my people rebuild? I am the only water bender in the whole South Pole Aang.” Katara knew she was shouting, but she didn’t care anymore. She’d held on to this anger and resentment for so long. Now she’d started she couldn’t stop. “They needed me but I stayed with you. ”   
“You were the one who wanted to stay. I didn’t stop you going home,” Aang countered, his confusion clear.

“I thought you needed me. But after a while it was clear you didn’t, not really”

“You think I didn’t need you!” Aang was shouting now as well. The wind catching and amplifying every other word. “I relied on you Katara. I couldn’t have done anything without you,” 

“No, you needed me to look after you Aang,” there it was. The truth Katara had been forced to confront when they’d been left alone and it was only herself and Aang. It hurt to admit it out loud but it was also a release to finally say the words.

“You did not look after me,” his denial sparked Katara’s own anger to build more.

“I did Aang! I was the one who did all of the cooking, and the laundry and the shopping and everything. You got to go off and do your Avatar stuff,”

“Because I’m the Avatar Katara! I can’t change that”

“I know Aang. But You even stopped asking me for help, even just to hear my ideas,” she clenched her fists and she could sense the water in the clouds they flew through. “It got to the point where I felt like you didn’t even notice if I was there or not. That’s why I had to go home,” 

“Katara, you could have talked to me, I would have changed” Aang reached for her hands but stopped himself unsure if she would let him touch her. Katara took a deep breath and let the water surrounding them go and instead reached for him, he was still her friend 

“I tried Aang,” he shook his head. 

“No, I would have noticed. I would have …I would have noticed if you were unhappy” Katara sighed. That was the point; he hadn’t noticed. 

“Now do you see why I felt like I had to go home Aang?”

“But... You told me Sokka wrote and asked for your help back at the Pole?”

“I lied, Aang Sokka wrote but he didn’t ask me to come back. I decided that the best thing for both of us was for me to go,” it was sort of the truth. She’d been so unhappy that she had written to Sokka to ask if she was needed at home. His reply had said not if she was happy with Aang they could manage. But she had needed an excuse to leave. And this way wouldn’t have hurt Aang’s feelings.

“I’m sorry Katara, I,” he squeezed her hand tight. “I didn’t know,” Katara smiled at him. 

“It’s all in the past Aang. We just had different paths to take. And now, I think this wedding is the best thing for me,” 

“Katara, please no, you don’t have to come with me right now but please don’t get married,”

“Aang, I just explained why I want to, why I need to do this,”

“There’s another way, I’m sure. You could,” he looked around wildly as if a solution would just appear before him. “You could be an ambassador? Or something else. Just don’t get married,” his grip on her hands was strangling now.

“You can’t tell me what to do Aang, why does it bother you so much, can’t you be happy for me?”

“I love you,” Katara stilled. The words washed over her. The thin air must be getting to her. She couldn’t breath. This was not the way she’d ever imagined a man confessing his feelings for her

“No you don’t,” he couldn’t be serious. He was just trying to get her to do what he wanted.

“I do,” Aang clambered to his knees and placed a hand on his heart. “I swear Katara. I’ve loved you ever since you found me in that ice berg,” 

“What, how?” She was so confused. “For that long? How come you’ve never said anything before now?”

“I tried okay? So many times,” Katara was drawing a blank and it must have shown on her face. “I kissed you on the day of the invasion! Didn’t you get it then?” Aang asked

“You never brought it up again! I thought you just did it because of the pressure of the invasion or something,” Katara retorted. “You said you’d rather die than kiss me in the two lover’s cave!”

“I was 12 Katara! I was awkward and embarrassed. I asked you out so many times since then and you never noticed and just invited the whole group along too”

“Because I didn’t realise they were dates Aang,” Katara flushed at clueless she’d apparently been. But it wasn’t her fault if she hadn’t realised it was a date. “You never actually asked me to go on a date with you! You just asked if I wanted to grab some food or go for a walk,” and then it hit her. The other night when they’d gone out together. How weird Aang had been acting all evening and the strange reaction he had to the news that Sokka and Suki would catch up with them. “Wait, you did it again the other day! When we went out to explore the city, you thought it was a date?” Aang flushed a deep red 

“I, well yes okay. I planned on telling you how I felt that night but then everyone wanted to see a few bending tricks and when I got back to out table Sokka and Suki were there and you were gone,” Katara was infuriated once more.

“That’s exactly what I mean Aang!” she screamed. “You thought we were on a date and you still couldn’t resist showing off for the crowd that you’re the avatar!” she’d been annoyed at the time, she would have been furious at him if she’d known he was interrupting a romantic evening for some attention from strangers.

“What am I supposed to do Katara? That’s who I am,” Aang bellowed fury written across his face.

“I know it is Aang, that’s why we’ll never work as a couple,” 

“No Katara, wait that’s not what I meant. I love you,” Aang pleaded reaching for her hands once more but Katara pulled away from him.

“You love the idea you have of me, Aang” she tried to be gentle. She didn’t want to hurt him anymore than she already had. He was still her best friend

“Katara I love everything about you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met,”

“That’s not true Aang,” Katara sighed. “You don’t love everything about me. You don’t like when I’m materialistic, or when I’m emotional. You especially don’t like when I’m angry,” 

“That’s not fair nobody likes when anyone is angry,”

“It’s different Aang. When you're upset or angry I try my best to help you fix the problem or work through it or just be there for you. You just try and get me to get over it so it’s more comfortable for you,”

“And what? Zuko gets you?” 

“We’re not talking about Zuko right now,” 

“But that’s what you think right?” Aang spat at her. “He’s this amazing guy who understands you,” spirits help her. Katara was about to punch the avatar in the face.

“He tried at least,” she tried to reason

“By helping you get vengeance? He should have stopped you!”

“It was my choice to make Aang, and Zuko was the only one who even bothered to try and figure out the real reason I was so angry. The rest of you just told me to stop acting out,”

“So you love the guy that hunted us? That tried to kill me!”

“I don’t love him Aang. But I don’t have to. It’s just an arranged marriage, alright”

“How can you trust him Katara?” Aang objected

“He’s changed, he’s not the person we used to know,”

“How do you know, how can you be sure he’s changed?”

“He proved it to me,” Katara asserted. “Zuko listened to what I said to him and actually showed me the changes he’s already made on his own to be a better person,”

“So he’s not as evil as his dad, that’s not saying much,” Aang blustered with no better counter argument.

“So what? You think he’s just pretending?” 

“I didn’t say that. I just meant that maybe he ended the war but that doesn’t mean he’ll care about all the things you care about. Or that he’ll let you do anything about it anyway,” Katara froze. Aang was right. she had just assumed Zuko would be willing to make real changes for the Fire Nation but what if he wasn’t? What if she went through with this and she still ended up just a pretty figurehead watching people suffer.

“Take me home Aang,” she needed to think. She’d been so close to choosing to stay but now, she didn’t know any more. And she needed space from Aang.

“Wait Katara just listen to me,”

“I’m tired Aang, and this conversation is going nowhere. Please take me back now,”

“No,” that’s not what she’d expected. If Aang didn’t take her back she had no way of getting there on her own. 

“Aang,” she said, trying to keep her voice reasonable. “You have to take me back,” she might be a water bender but this far up in the sky there was nothing she could do if Aang didn’t listen to her.

“No,” he said again. “You take Appa and do whatever you want. I have to go, I’ll see you later,” and before Katara could stop him he was off on his glider disappearing into the sky.

__

With Aang’s sudden departure Katara broke down crying hysterically. She was too emotional to navigate her way back to the stables so Appa took charge for her, flying low over the city until Katara was calm enough to recognise the area and guide him down again. Despite being safely back on the ground Katara was reluctant to move from her spot on Appa’s head. She couldn’t get Aang’s comments about Zuko out of her mind either. What if he was right? Just because Zuko wasn’t outright evil anymore that didn’t mean that he was good. Would she be given any real power once they were married or would he expect her to stay in the palace and host fancy tea parties and nothing else? Maybe she should just go with Aang like he wanted? Wouldn’t it just be easier? But she wouldn’t be happy. It was a cold and hard truth. Maybe her life would be simpler but she would be settling and she would resent Aang, and herself, for it forever. Katara buried her face in Appa’s soft fur and cried some more. 

Her tears had just subsided into hiccups when she heard movement at the entrance to the stable. “Go away Aang! I don’t want to talk to you right now,” she called out. The laugh that followed was definitely not Aang’s 

“I am most certainly not the avatar my dear,” Kanna’s distinctive croaky voice called back.

“Gran Gran?” Katara asked peering over App’s large head to see her grandmother shuffling inside. “Why are you here?”

“I was concerned for you of course,” 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” 

“Come now Katara, you think you can lie to your Gran Gran? I saw you leave with the avatar hours ago and then this wonderful flying bison was seen low in the sky with you clearly visible but no Avatar,” Katara hung her head. So everyone would know by now. “It is also growing late in the day and I was concerned you would miss dinner and I didn’t spend all day cooking sea prune stew for you to miss out,” 

“You really made sea prune stew?” Katara asked breathlessly. It was her favourite dish but almost impossible to make outside of the poles. Gran Gran nodded,

“I began preparing it after I saw you head off with the Avatar alone this morning, I suspected you would need the comfort of your favourite food after whatever happened,” Katara slid down Appa’s side and embraced her grandmother.

“Gran Gran you have no idea, thank you” Gran Gran patted her on the back a few times before stepping back.

“So Katara, do you want to tell me about it now while we have a moment’s privacy or would you prefer to talk with friends?” Katara shuddered at the mortification of telling her friends about Aang’s confession and their ensuing fight. She would tell them eventually but she couldn’t deal with their judgements and conflicting opinions just yet. She paced the width of the structure trying to figure out how best to explain everything that had happened. 

“Aang asked me to cancel the wedding,” Gran Gran did not seem shocked. 

“You said you didn’t want to?” Katara nodded, “So what did he offer instead?”

“He wanted me to go with him, He said we could help people together like we used to,”

“And you said no?”

“I did, I said I didn’t want to and he insisted”

“Why would the Avatar, one of your closest friends insist?” 

“He said he loves me,” it sounded ridiculous even knowing it was the truth

“So the little pip squeak finally got the balls to tell you huh,” Gran Gran chuckled to herself. “He left it to the last minute. I must say I didn’t think he’d do it,”

“Gran Gran you knew?”

“Katara dearest everyone knew, that boy wears his emotions on his face and he had almost literal heart eyes for you,” Kanna remarked casually as if it were the most obvious thing it the world

“What, then how come I didn’t know?” Katara demanded.

“I think you did my dear, you just didn’t want to deal with it yet so you blocked it out,” Katara thought back through all the time she had spent with Aang. In hindsight there had been so many times when she’d just brushed his actions off as slightly weird or just Aang’s personality but they could have been his attempt at flirting. She felt stupid for not noticing sooner and a little bad for Aang that she’d been so accidentally callous with his heart so many times. 

“I… I didn’t mean to. He never said. Not really,”

“Don’t blame yourself Katara,” Gran Gran comforted, taking one of Katara’s hands in her own. “Maybe you ignored a few signs but that boy never told you upfront how he felt so he can’t hold that over you. The important thing is now that you do know in no uncertain terms how he feels, how do you feel about him?” Katara didn’t need long to assess her feelings. She knew the truth

“I love him Gran Gran just not in the way he wants me to. He’s my best friend, my little brother even. I want to look after him and take care of him and make sure he doesn’t get hurt, but I don’t want to be with him,” 

“Then it’s simple, you just have to tell Aang that and he has to accept it. He cannot change the way you feel,” 

“I don’t want to hurt him Gran Gran,” 

“My dear girl if you sacrifice your own happiness now you’ll be doing it for the rest of your life,” 

“I don’t know if I can do this Gran Gran,” Katara muttered, tears stinging her eyes again.   
“I left the man I loved and crossed the world alone to ensure my happiness, you can talk to your friend honestly about how you feel,”

“I’m not as strong as you are,” 

“Oh darling,” Kanna encouraged “you are much much stronger,” Katara was unable to stop the tears from falling down her face. She was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Her grandmother’s appearance hid a surprising strength for a woman of her age. Spirits Katara would miss her grandmother so much. That was if she was in fact staying in the fire nation.

“Gran Gran,”

“Yes dear?” Katara pulled away and wiped her face.

“Aang said something, about Zuko, and I don’t know if it’s true or not,” 

“Well there’s only one person who does know,”

“Who?”

“Prince Zuko himself,” Gran Gran laughed pinching her cheeks as if she were still a small child. “Go and ask him. If you two are indeed going to be married, and you want it to be a happy marriage at that, then you need to be able to speak to one another especially about the hard things, and there’s no better time than before you go through the official ceremony and things are done that cannot be undone,” 

“What if I don’t get a good answer?”

“If he avoids the question, keep pushing. Tell him you need an answer or you won’t go ahead with the wedding,” Katara gulped but she supposed that it was a fair repercussion. “And, if you don’t like the answer,” Kanna continued on brusquely, “then you say thank you for everything and you hold my hand all the way back to the South Pole,” Katara nodded. 

“You’re right Gran Gran,” it was that simple. Either Zuko agreed with her about what had to be done or he didn’t. That was that she just needed to ask him. Kanna laughed 

“Of course I’m right! I’m too old not to know a thing or two” Katara laughed too and it felt so good. She looked out the door, it was starting to grow dark but Katara knew it was now or never.

“I have to speak with Zuko. Can you…?”

“I’ll speak to your father, he knows better than to talk back to his mother,” 

“Thank you for all your help,” Katara kissed her grandmother's cheek.

“Any time dearest,” 

“Save some sea prune stew for me!” Katara called as she dashed out the door. She set her shoulders and headed for the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended this to just be a short chapter but Aang and Katara ended up having a lot to say to each other.  
> Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Did it live up to your expectations?


	12. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's POV and an unexpected adventure awaits him

Zuko was exhausted. It had been two long days since his impromptu vengeance mission with Katara and he’d been on edge ever since. When Uncle Iroh had caught him sneaking back into the palace he’d shared his gut feeling that the wedding would be called off but he was yet to hear anything from Katara herself and it was driving him crazy. He’d stayed up well into the night yesterday hoping to speak with his uncle about it and what he should do; only to continuously be told that the Fire Lord was in an unexpected meeting and was unavailable. 

Despite the many late nights Zuko had had recently he was once again awake with the dawn. It was one downside to being a fire bender. He wanted to do nothing but stay curled up in his bed but ever punctual Yuto let himself in almost immediately, bringing many many scrolls that apparently needed Zuko’s immediate attention. Yuto seemed to be snootier than normal that morning and Zuko suspected he was still in trouble with his servant for his brief disappearing act the other day. Zuko had felt bad for worrying the young servant at first, but quickly got over it when he sat down to another monstrous sized pile of scrolls, each longer and more boring than the last. The only thing saving Yuto from a quick dismissal from his position was the large bowl of miso soup and soft fluffy rice that he made sure to place within easy reach of Zuko’s desk but well out of the way of the paperwork. 

Zuko devoured the food as he hastily reviewed the papers before him but he didn’t have long before Yuto was pulling him to his feet and dressing him in his formal wear in order to drag him along to the first of several long and tedious meetings scheduled for the day. Zuko did his best to seem interested in what was being discussed around him but he was so tired and his mind was very preoccupied. He couldn’t help but spend the day once more replaying the field trip he’d taken with Katara over and over in his mind. She had really opened up to him and had been really honest and emotional with him. At the same time she had listened to him, really listened to him as he tried to explain and apologise for the way he acted when they first knew each other. It had been strange and terrifying but it also made Zuko want to tell her more, tell her everything about himself and his life. He thought, just maybe, she would want to listen to that as well? No, who was he kidding, he dismissed whenever such emotional thoughts popped into his brain. Maybe they did have a moment together but it would be too little too late. What could he offer Katara that would make her stay? The one thought he kept returning to was that he was happy that at least Katara would leave the Fire Nation, trusting that he was not the evil person she had thought him to be on her arrival. That was enough. It had to be.

Finally, with the sun well and truly set, several hours after the meeting was supposed to end and, the finance ministers finally finished their discussions about - something - and Zuko hastily made his goodbyes and escaped back to his rooms. He made it only as far as his bed before he collapsed on top of the decorative sheets and pillows. He closed his eyes for what felt like mere seconds but when he opened them again the room was fully dark and he was covered in a cold sweat. He groaned as he stood up, his muscles stiff and sore from sleeping weirdly. Deciding a bath would be the best thing to help him feel better he began the arduous task of undoing the many miniscule ties and buttons and pins that held the formal robes closed. He didn’t often miss his time spent in banishment but when he did it was when he was forced to wear these heavy formal robes all day. Frustrated by the minute fastenings, amongst other things, Zuko ripped the last few apart forcefully, yanked the expensive cloth over his head and threw it across the room. He knew Yuto would have something passive aggressive to say about it in the morning but he didn’t care right now. Finally free of the heavy material he was left in only in his soft cotton pants. He sighed with relief at the cool air finally hitting his skin. That’s when he heard it. 

A strange sound he couldn’t place. At first he dismissed it as his mind playing tricks, but then it came again. It was coming from the roof. Someone was creeping across the roof of the palace. Zuko instantly forgot his aching muscles and tired mind. He waited and when the sound came again clearly moving across the room he quietened his own footsteps and followed the intruder from below. Whoever it was seemed unsure and took several long pauses as if trying to orient themselves. Not a professional thief or assassin then. Zuko could handle this himself in that case, no need to call the guards. His heart began to race and he grinned. This was a good distraction from everything on his mind. He moved through his bedroom to his personal sitting room. Perfect Zuko thought to himself. This room had a balcony from which he could access the roof and ambush the intruder. Being as quiet as he could he crept over to the shutters and eased them open. The air was cold on the bare skin but Zuko didn’t shiver, controlling his breath to stoke his inner fire. He stuck to the edges. using the deepest shadows to conceal himself, as he moved around the balcony to get a good position to jump onto the roof. He didn’t have to. 

As he braced for the leap a small figure dropped from the roof. Thankfully they didn’t see him in the dark as they turned immediately towards the open door. Moving quickly Zuko created a small fireball in his right palm and grabbed the intruder's shoulder with his left. From the long braid, small frame, and high pitched, albeit muffled, cry they gave when he grabbed them he could tell it was a girl. Whoever she was she was quick to fight back. Despite her initial shock she was quickly countering his grip, twisting out his hold and raising her own fists. Zuko let his flame grow bigger, successfully blinding her enough that he crowded her into the corner between the wall and the door. He placed his forearm firmly across her shoulders to prevent her going anywhere, “Who are you?” he demanded, her eyes widened but she stopped struggling.

“Zuko?” She was peering at him, trying to get a better look around the flame. Her eyes seemed familiar but Zuko pushed that ridiculous thought from his mind. 

“Good you know who I am, that means you know my reputation,” he silently cringed at the words but kept his outward face passive. Sometimes, he thought, it did help to have a reputation that was not the best.He stepped in closer, hoping his height would intimidate her and he made sure to keep the flame in her line of sight. It was better to keep her disoriented so as to better subdue any escape attempts. “Tell me who you are and why you’re here,” he demanded. The intruder attempted to reach something with her right hand. Zuko pinned it to the wall,

“That’s enough of that,” he warned. He didn’t want to hurt her but he needed to know what she was doing here. “Answer the questions!”

“It’s me Zuko, please” the eyes were pleading now. Something in the voice was familiar as well. Keeping his hand tight on her wrist he twisted the arm across her shoulders and pulled the mask down just enough to reveal it was Katara. His mouth hit the floor

“What?” Zuko asked flabbergasted,

“Can you let me go now? Please?” Zuko dropped the arm pinning her shoulders. 

“What are you doing here? Did something happen? Is anything wrong?” He had to keep a cool head, she came here with a purpose he just had to focus. 

“Well, uh yes. But that’s not exactly why I’m, It’s complicated” Katara was finding it difficult to look at him. “Zuko? Could you um, get off me now? Please?” Zuko looked at her confused and then looked down at the position they were in. He was still pinning her hand to the wall and he was standing rather close. He took a step back hurriedly, his whole body hot with self-consciousness and embarrassment at the situation. 

“Ah sorry,” he apologised. “Why are you here though?” 

“Well, I’m here looking for you,” she said as if that explained this whole bizarre situation.

“Me?” he clarified. She came here specifically looking for him. He could feel his cheeks redden even more and let his long hair fall forward in an attempt to hide it. “You, um, well,” spirits, why was he such an awkward turtle duck? “You could’ve just sent a message during the day. I would have come to see you.” She blushed too,

“Well, I ah, only decided we needed to talk a little while ago and I wanted to keep it private,” This was it, she’d come to tell him she was leaving. Better to just get it over with. There were nice enough Fire Nation girls his uncle could arrange a match with. He’d be fine. Katara was still speaking while Zuko panicked. “Look Zuko, I want to show you something important. Will you come with me?” That was not what he’d been expecting

“Right now?” she nodded. He was confused, what could she need to show him at this time in the evening. But the serious look on Katara’s face left only one option. Zuko thought longingly of his large bath tub and soft bed but he knew he had to go.

“Alright, where are we going?” Katara blushed once again and looked anywhere but directly at him. 

“Don’t you um, maybe,” she gestured vaguely but Zuko didn’t know what she was trying to say. “Do you want to put some more clothes on, first?” she finally asked, finding an interesting tile on the furthest roof to focus her eyes on. Zuko looked down in mortification having forgotten he was bare chested and was essentially in his underwear. 

“Uhm ah yes,” he tried to bluster through as he felt his entire face redden enough to match his scar. “Let me get changed real quick and we can go.” 

__

Zuko had no clue where they were going. Katara led him down so many side streets and alleyways he lost track. Katara smiled sheepishly at him, “Sorry, I only remember how I came here the first time so it’s a bit of a backwards route,”

“If I knew where we were going I may be able to help,” Zuko offered. Katara shook her head

“I want it to be a surprise,” Zuko smiled. He wondered what kind of surprise Katara had in store for him. He grew less excited as they went further and further into the city. The broad streets narrowed and the lamps grew fewer and fewer, the shadows deepened and Zuko grew wary of any sounds he heard nearby. He drew closer to Katara as she walked on into the night. 

“Katara, what is this about?” He was beginning to worry what exactly was going on and a tiny part of his mind was whispering that he shouldn’t have trusted her so blindly. Katara looked at him thoughtfully and after a beat asked

“How long has it been since you actually went out into the city?” it was so out of the blue that Zuko had to pause a second and really think about it. 

“Well, I get out when I can,” Katara stopped next to him

“I don’t mean to the fancy areas surrounding the palace where all the nobles stay, but here in the real city. With regular people living a regular life. Or even more importantly where the poor live, where the destitute stay?” 

“Well I, suppose it has been a while since,” Zuko admitted. It was something he’d never thought much of but he supposed he didn’t really venture out of the palace much anymore except for those rare public events. Katara gave him a tight lipped smile 

“That’s what this is about,” she said and continued walking. She led him to the Senya district by the docks As they walked deeper into Senya the streets became full of people again. Zuko could feel the heat of many pairs of eyes on them. He wished he’d been better prepared for this adventure and had his dao swords, or at least a dagger with him - he’d have to rely on his bending if anything went wrong. Katara would not be able to defend herself with no water close by. As they walked Zuko analysed every space to determine an escape route and promised himself he’d do whatever it took to keep Katara safe. 

“Katara?” 

“Not much further,” she called back to reassure him. He didn’t feel better but he followed close behind.

“This isn’t safe Katara, we should go,” he tried to suggest but Katara was adamant.

“Look past your fear Zuko, look at what’s actually going on here. Zuko tried. At first he saw only rough looking men and women eyeing them up, looking for weakness. Keeping Katara’s words in mind he tried to look past that and he saw that while the streets were full, they were busy, not in the bustling way the rich Ayoama district that housed the palace was. Rather than people dressed in their best clothes, flitting between fancy parties, elaborate concerts or the latest plays; here the people were dressed in worn, dirty and patched cloth, queuing for a spot in what seemed to be a shelter of some kind, some were simply claiming a section of street for for the night. On street corners girls dressed in skimpy robes advertising their services exchanged pitiful amounts of money with drunks coming in and out of run down bars. There was literal rubbish and waste lining the street. The worst was the many children he saw running amongst this mess no guardian with them to shield them from such sights. Zuko felt as if he’d been suckerpunched. He knew of course that this district was not the best but he had never really seen it for himself. Even when he had hidden here following his first agni kai he had been too weak and vulnerable to actually go out and see the poverty for himself. Katara walked on into the fray as Zuko stopped to look in horror. She seemed unphased by her surroundings. Was this what she had wanted him to see? 

He expected the worst when Katara led him down a tiny dead end filled with even more trash. “You must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Maybe we should come back in the daytime?” he suggested. Katara smirked at him and slipped between some boxes and vanished. Zuko was gobsmacked and didn’t move. Katara laughed from wherever she was, “Come on Zuko!” Zuko steeled his nerves, pinched his nose and wadded into the rubbish. He found a low door expertly camouflage that Katara was holding open for him.

“I haven’t smelt anything this bad since I was in the staff toilet on my ship,” he joked waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark.

“I’d have thought you’d get your own private bathroom,” she teased standing close to him in the cramped space.

“I did,” maybe he shouldn’t have said that. It made him sound like a toff. “I was only there because the staff got me drunk the first week I was healed enough to move around my ship,” Zuko touched his scar unconsciously. He didn’t hate it as much as he used to, but he was conscious of it still and having Katara looking at him made him aware of it all the more. Katara laughed, 

“Typical soldiers, you’re just healed and they get you plastered. I bet they didn’t try again when they realised how angsty you were,” Zuko laughed but he winced internally at the quip. He hadn’t been a good leader back then and he had treated his crew poorly. He hadn’t seen any of them in years. He should check on them and ensure they were looked after. “Well despite the smell this is the place I wanted to show you,” Katara informed him, moving through the gloom in the dirty corridor. Zuko silently was beginning to think Katara needed a healer herself crawling into a smelly trash covered hole in the wall until,

“What on earth?” The corridor widened out into a large space. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him. Some sort of makeshift hospital sprawled out in the space. The lights were low, and it was hard to make out exact details but Zuko guessed there would have to be close to fifty people crammed into the space. It was impressive if more than a little shabby. “I had no idea that there was a hospital in this district,” he whispered.

“You wouldn’t,” Katara responded, shrugging at him with that same tight smile. She took his hand and pulled him in. He stared openly as they moved through the space. There were a few actual beds here and there, some with more than one person asleep in them, but they were all clearly old and well used. Zuko even had to step gingerly over more than one person asleep on the floor. As he watched, healers in old and tattered medic robes walked quietly among the people stopping occasionally to check on a patient. Why had Katara brought him here? She walked comfortably through the hospital and while they got a few questioning looks from the healers they weren’t stopped. While they walked Katara whispered

“What made you change your mind about the war Zuko?” He paused next to a bed of a young girl with a makeshift cot next her holding a tiny baby. He tried to collect his thoughts but they were running a mile a minute.

“I suppose,” he began slowly making sure to keep his voice low as well, “the whole time I was banished I saw things that were shocking and went against what I’d been taught my whole life but I was still holding onto the lies I’d been told as truth. It wasn’t until Uncle and I were refugees and then when we lived in Ba Sing Se, and I saw the results of the war and what it had actually done to people.” He hoped Katara would say something but all she asked was

“Like what?” He sighed. These were painful memories, and he tried not to think of them too often but Katara had said this was important to her so he started talking.

“Towns decimated, left without their men, struggling to survive. Civilians wounded and forced to leave their homes, the brainwashing in Ba Sing Se itself. I couldn’t ignore it anymore so I began to question the things I’d always believed. And then when I finally returned home my father wanted even more. Combined with the realisation that he was just a terrible dad I decided I had to do something,” he took a deep breath and clutched Katara’s hand tight. It wouldn’t do to break down here of all places. “But what does that have to do with this place?”

“Well,” Katara said her voice wavering as if she’d gotten emotional from his words too. “I had a similar change of heart during the war,” She walked on through the beds of sleeping patients and Zuko had to keep close to her in order to hear her low voice. “Before the invasion we - Me and Aang and everyone - we snuck through the Fire Nation early,” if she noticed his lack of surprise she didn’t pause because of it. “We spent time with everyday people, civilians, farmers, school kids and it made me realise,”

“Realise what?”

“That it wasn’t the fire nation who was responsible for the war,” Zuko was confused but didn’t interrupt. “The people of the Fire Nation didn’t want the war, weren’t actually getting any benefit from it, in fact it was hurting more of them than it was benefiting. I realised that the Fire Nation was suffering as well and that my anger was not with the whole country,”

“That’s beautiful Katara; I’m happy that you could see the worth in my country. But I’m still confused why our past means we had to come here tonight,”

“Because I forgot that lesson. I went home and forgot about those people. And then when I came back I was so focused on my anger again, and on blaming you for it. I forgot about all the people who were suffering, are still suffering. But I’m coming to learn it again. I ran away one day, the day you saw me coming home. When I said those terrible things. I never apologised for that by the way. I’m sorry,” she was still gripping his hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“Oh, that’s. You don’t. It’s fine,” Zuko tried to deflect but Katara was having none of it.

“It’s not Zuko, I shouldn’t have said those things. They were awful and they hurt you. I'm sorry.” Zuko could only nod, his throat tight, so he squeezed her hand back and hoped she understood.

“But this is where I ended up that day,” she gestured to the space and Zuko once again looked around the space noticing the mismatch of furniture and pieced together equipment. Before he could ask anything more they came to the far corner where a woman stood grinding herbs. She was the eldest person here, her hair fully grey and small wrinkles marked her face and hands. Her face looked serious as she worked and Zuko grew nervous as Katara stood in front of her. “If it’s not urgent you can come back tomorrow hun, we’re closed” the lady said, not looking up. Katara smirked seemingly expecting this response.

“It’s urgent Tam,” that got the healer’s attention. She looked up and smiled when she recognised who was in front of her. Katara dropped Zuko’s hand.

“I was wondering when you were going to come back and see us girlie. We have a whole load of water that could do with some serious cleaning,” she joked, clapping a hand on Katara’s shoulder. Katara laughed,

“Well I’m not surprised Tam but I did have something I wanted to talk with you about first,” Wait, did Katara say Tam? Zuko racked his memory for a reason why the name seemed familiar. He looked closer at the woman to see if her face sparked anything. Then it hit him. The nurse who had looked after him when he’d first been burnt. She was older now and more worn, her life had obviously been hard in the years since he’d seen her, but when she smiled she still had the same crinkles by her eyes. 

“Tam!” he exclaimed grinning. She finally looked him and her eyes grew large

“Prince Zuko?” she asked her voice incredulous,

“Wait, you two know each other?” 

“Know him? I nursed him as a scrawny little kid, back when he first got that scar.” Zuko agreed, nodding his head. 

“Tam was the only one I’d let touch my face after the agni kai. She made me the handsome young man you knew and hated,” Tam had done her best to med the skin but the burn had been so bad there hadn’t been much she could do really. Zuko had been angry at first and then bitter, but he was slowly coming to accept if not like the distinctive mark and he didn’t blame Tam at all.

“More handsome now,” Katara muttered but Zuko heard. His blush was instant and intense

“You think I’m handsome?” he teased both to cover his own embarrassment and to make sure what he heard was correct. Katara flushed a deep red too

“What? Well I mean, just, you know,” she waved her hands around looking for a way out but Tam didn’t save her. “This hairstyle is much nicer. Um, I mean it's better. You know, than the ponytail look you had back then,” 

“So I shouldn’t shave my head and leave the pony tail for the wedding?” Zuko joked.

“Woah!” Tam interjected. “Wait one moment missey. You mean to say that the rich husband you were talking about is the Crown Prince of the whole dang country?” 

“You told people we were already married?” he asked quietly. His face flicking between shock and a smirk. Katara stopped laughing and flushed deeper, even the tip of her nose turned pink. Zuko stored that image in his mind for later.

“I didn’t say you exactly,” Katara tried to explain. “It was just a cover story. I thought it made sense and I didn’t think at the time we’d actually be getting married so…But that brings me back to the point. I brought you here so I can finally decide one way or another if we will be getting married in two days time,” Oh, Zuko thought. His nerves came back in full force and all teasing went out the window. Tam looked quizzically between the two of them,

“Why don’t you two come to my office and you can explain to me how my hospital is gonna help you decide whether to get hitched or not,” she suggested; walking off without even waiting to see if they agreed to that plan or not. Tam’s office turned out to just be a tiny corner of the old warehouse screened off with what looked to be an old bed sheet. But she had a few chairs and a bottle of Fire Whisky which she willingly shared so Zuko took a seat. He also took the tin cup she handed over willingly and sipped the spicey liquid eagerly. He looked over to see Katara throw back her whole cup full in one go.

“Katara slow down, this is strong stuff,” he warned. She shrugged,

“It’s pretty good. Nicer than the sweet wines King Kuei likes but it’s still pretty light compared to what we make in the Poles,” Zuko was suddenly very thankful to have been too nervous to drink at their engagement party back at the South Pole. He would have done something very embarrassing if he’d tried to keep up with the Water Tribe men and women he was sure. Tam laughed,

“As much as I would sincerely love to sit and compare alcohol with you two spring chickens. It’s getting late and you two have a marriage to save before it’s even begun. So tell me what’s happening” Katara’s smile dropped and she turned away from him to stare at her hands and the empty cup she held.

“Yes, well uh Zuko. I wanted to bring you here, what I was trying to get at before. This is the reason I agreed to this whole thing in the first place,” he quirked his eyebrow at her, “well the other reason,” she really was pretty when she blushed. “I wanted to be in a position to help as many people as I can,” Zuko nodded. He understood where Katara was coming from so far. “I know you and your uncle have worked really hard since the end of the war and it’s only been a few years but the people in your own country need your help Zuko.” Zuko’s brow furrowed, he knew he’d been focussing a lot on the international issues but ending a war that his own family had started was not an easy task. His discomfort must have shown on his face.

“I know it’s not your fault Prince Zuko but the war didn’t only affect the other nations,” Tam spoke up. “Our young people were conscripted and taken from their homes, their farms, their jobs. Food grew scarcer, water was polluted and life has been hard for a lot of people. A lot of the people in this neighborhood who get degraded and mocked by the upper classes were once forced to become soldiers and then when they weren’t needed anymore when the war ended they got abandoned here,”

“But the minister in charge said he had organised transport to help ex-soldiers get back the out islands” Zuko tried to explain. Tam just shook her head. 

“At first there were a few attempts, but when the magnitude of the mission became apparent, it was cheaper to just let it go, so they did,” Zuko had to close his eyes and clench his hands tight. His counsels had known about this? In three years not once was this issue brought to him or Uncle. His temper flared but there was more.

“It’s the same with the water and the food here,” Katara said “the nobles benefit from the people paying them to import it all so they do nothing to change the terrible conditions here,”

“I’m sure if you spoke to the local city mayor he could organise,”

“Complaints were given to the local government offices as soon as the issues started kiddo,” Tam interrupted his spiel. “But bureaucracy has meant nothing ever happened so everyone’s just accepted it now,” 

“Not to mention what’s been happening in the outer islands with land grabs and the rivers and job opportunities” Katara pointed out as well. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh ignoring the plumes of smoke that poured from his nose. 

“And this place, this hospital? I’ve never heard of it before today,”

“We’ll that’s because we’re illegal kid,” Tam said as if it were that simple.

“You can’t just open a hospital whenever you feel like it, there are proper channels that need to be used, you have to be registered to get funding and…” Zuko knew even as he was speaking that he sounded ridiculous.

“We’re unregistered because we couldn’t get registered. I tried everything I could through the right channels but nothing got done. So we did it ourselves. These people needed help and they weren’t getting admitted let alone treated at them fancy clinics in the nice parts of town,” Zuko fumed and the temperature in the air rose around him. How could this type of thing be going on and he had no clue. 

“I will speak to the ministers, I will sort this all out with the nobles. We will find a solution, for everything” he said it as a statement but he meant it as a promise. He would do everything he could to make his country better and if that meant fighting his nobilities’ own greed one by one then so be it.

“You always were a tough nut kid, I believe you got the guts to get it done,” from what Zuko remembered of his time with Tam that was high praise from her and he was grateful. Despite his ambitious promise he knew it would be a tough task to get done and he was already anxious. 

“I’ll do whatever I can to help,” Katara said, catching his gaze and holding it. Zuko broke, looking down at his own hands, covered in little half moons where his nails had dug into his palms. 

“That’s nice Katara, but if you’re leaving soon I don’t know how much you can really...”

“No Zuko. I’ll help because I’m staying,” Zuko’s heart stopped. She was still looking at him.

“You? I, what?” He stumbled incoherently

“I’ve decided to go ahead with the marriage,” Katara repeated, her eyes never wavering until, “that is, if you still want to?”

“Yes,” Zuko blurted as soon as she’d asked the question. He thankfully didn’t see Tam’s smirk at his quick response. 

“Well,” Tam said, breaking the moment between them. “If you’re going ahead with this thing after all, I believe you’ll be needing this back then,” she opened a nearby box and pulled out Katara’s bracelet. Zuko’s jaw hit the floor. Katara seemed just as surprised

“Oh Tam you found it!” she cried reaching across the small desk to embrace the older woman. Tam laughed heartily,

“If you’re gonna be Fire Lady you’d best get better and keep track of your fancy baubles missey. I had to stop one of the local lads pawning this for some serious money,” Katara laughed but the thought of someone else buying and wearing Katara’s necklace, his gift, made Zuko’s blood boil. 

“Would you help me put it on again Zuko?” Zuko choked on the sip of fire whisky he’d taken to calm himself down.

“Of course,” he said, his voice rough. He stood, took the silk ribbon and reached for Katara’s hand to tie it back on her wrist. Katara looked up him through her lashes.

“Oh, I meant,” and she gestured at her neck. It was bare, her mother’s necklace gone. 

“But, your?” he asked, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“I decided that I’ve been holding on to my mum’s death for so long I wasn’t honouring her life,” tears welled in her eyes but Katara didn’t cry. “And I know that she would want me to live my own life. I still have her necklace safe and sound, and I’ll treasure it forever, but I’m ready to start a new chapter,” Zuko gulped and nodded as he moved behind her chair. Katara pulled her long braid to the side as he shakily tied the ribbon into a small uneven bow. When he was done Katara stood to face him. The sight of her wearing her betrothal necklace did things to him that Zuko did not understand. 

“It’s um, it’s getting late. We should, uh we should go,” he spluttered as Katara’s blue eyes bored into him. She nodded and turned to farewell Tam. Tam stood as well, offering a small bow to Katara

“I’m glad you’ve come back girlie, and I’m glad you’ve decided to stick around. We need more good people up in that palace,” she turned to Zuko and bowed low. “It was an honour to meet you again Prince Zuko,” Zuko bowed deeply too.

“Thank you Tam for all you have done for me and the people of my country,”

“I was just doing what I could until we had a true Fire Lord back. I’m proud of what you have done to return our country to the right path, and I trust you’ll work hard for our future. Now go on you two, get going before you bring the whole royal guard down here looking for you.”

__

The walk back from the hospital was silent but Zuko felt it was a companionable quiet. He looked at Katara walking beside him and smiled. He had felt awful seeing the little makeshift hospital and hearing everything Tam and Katara had told him about his own country, but now he felt hopeful for some reason. It probably had to do with Katara agreeing to stay with him and help. His smile grew as he watched her and he felt as warm as if he were standing in the noon sunshine and not the dark night time. He shook his head ruefully to clear it of such soppy thoughts, he should really leave poetry to the poets. Katara must have felt his gaze on her because she turned to him and smiled as well. “This was not what I was expecting when I heard you sneaking around my roof,” he said when nothing else coherent came to mind.

“I was not sneaking!” she tried to protest but Zuko just quirked an eyebrow at her. “Okay I was sneaking a little, but it was just because I needed to speak with you and I didn’t have time to go through all the formalities or having the servants over hear or something,” Katara admitted blushing. Agni it was distracting when she did that.

“The servants are more professional than that, they wouldn’t have eavesdropped” Zuko chuckled, having to look away from the growing flush on Katara’s face. 

“I suppose, but I’m sure that there would have been talk of me coming to your rooms alone and at night though,” Oh. He hadn’t even considered how it would have appeared, her sneaking into his bedroom at night. He thanked the spirits she’d chosen to go over the roofs. 

“Ahem, yes well. I’m just glad you had the right balcony,” Katara laughed

“I’d say Azula would have been less than pleased to see me,” Katara joked but Zuko noticed the small shudder that went through her. Zuko quietly agreed. Azula definitely wouldn’t have been a good host had Katara dropped unexpectedly from the roof. Not to mention he’d heard about their conflict at the tea-party thing yesterday. He shook his head dispiritedly. He’d have to think of how to deal with Azula after the wedding. After the wedding. The wedding that would now certainly be taking place. After all this time the reality of actually being married in only two days time made Zuko’s mind reel. He wondered if Katara was freaking out as well but she spoke before he had a chance to ask. “I’m glad you came with me tonight,” her smile seemed genuine and her eyes were soft as she gazed up at him.

“You’re welcome Katara. I’m glad I did too. Even if it was a bit off putting at first. Having no clue where we were going,” Zuko’s willingness to just follow her without question had never really been in doubt but he was glad that the adventure hadn’t ended up in a fight or worse.

“I’m sorry for the secrecy but I needed to know you’d be willing to listen to me,” Katara said her smile fading just a bit.

“Why on earth wouldn’t I listen to you?”

“You’d be surprised,” was all she said. Zuko didn’t want to push it, they might be engaged but they weren’t friends really.

“Well I’m grateful you trusted me,” he said. “It was a timely wake up call that Uncle Iroh and I have been focussing on the Fire Nations’ international issues. I can’t believe there’s so much going on right under our noses that I didn’t even know about,”

“Don’t blame yourself too much Zuko,” Katara replied. Stopping in the middle of the street so they were face to face. “You and Iroh have only been in power for such a short amount of time. And ending the war and negotiating peace has been a big deal, you’ve already done a lot to help,”

“Thank you Katara,” he wanted to reach for her hand again but he stopped himself. “But I meant what I promised back there. I will do whatever I can to help the Fire Nation. The whole Fire Nation, no exceptions,” he couldn’t read the emotion on Katara’s face. He would have to get better at reading her from now on.

“I’m happy you feel that way,” she finally replied after a few moments, “because I feel the same way; and if we are going to be, um, husband and wife, then I want us to be on the same page. What I’m trying to say is that I know it’s an arranged marriage but I don't want to just be a pretty doll who stays up in the palace, alright. We’ll be a team, friends even. So, uh you know, that’s why I said yes, finally” she trailed off at the end of her sentence but Zuko got the gist. His choice to be a good leader, a good person, had cemented Katara’s decision to stay. Zuko let himself breath easily for the first time in days. He could rest easy now, knowing she had made the choice, her own choice to stay and had done so not despite knowing all the work they would have to do together but because of it. It’s what he’d always wanted, a true partner, one who would help him bear the weight of Fire Lord, and here she was offering her help freely, willingly even. Zuko’s heart melted just a little.

“I’d like that,” he managed to get out reaching for her hand despite himself. Katara let him intertwine their pinkies together and smiled. It was so warm that Zuko wondered if she wasn’t a secret fire bender. They walked on both smiling and for the first time in his life Zuko felt giddy with joy. That was until a small voice whispered in his mind that Katara might be happy now but she would come to resent him eventually. Zuko stopped once more and looked at her seriously

“Look Katara, I have to ask. Just one more time. Do you really want this? I know it’s a lot to ask. This country is a mess and my family is crazy and I…”

“Zuko,” Katara interrupted. “I’ve made my choice. So as long as you’re willing to go ahead with this thing then I’m all in, okay,” she smiled at him reassuringly and he tried to smile back but the little voice wouldn’t go away. 

“So, you really don’t hate me anymore? You won’t despise spending all your time together?”

“Well I can’t make any promises for certain but I do promise that I’ve come to my senses and see things clearer now and as long as you treat me with respect and kindness I promise to do the same and I think we’ll be okay,” Zuko wanted desperately to believe it but the voice whispered back Azula always lies. But Katara isn’t Azula, he argued back. She doesn’t manipulate and play with people. He can trust her, right? They kept walking through the dark and quiet city as Zuko fretted to himself. Katara was the one to speak again.

“You know Zuko, I thought you didn’t like me either,” Zuko stopped in his tracks yanking Katara back when she tried to keep walking.

“Why? What did I ever do to make you think I didn’t like you?” How could she possibly have thought that! 

“You mean apart from the months you spent tracking me and my friends around the world trying to kill us?” Zuko was just taking a breath to argue his point that he was just doing what he’d been told when Katara burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry I’m only teasing but your face was so funny,” Zuko walked past her. He was pretty sure she meant his expression but what if she just thought his face was funny looking in general? Katara had to jog to catch up with his long strides. “I’m sorry Zuko it was just a silly joke I didn’t mean to offend you,” See Azula never apologises and she always means to offend. “But seriously I thought you hated me too. Just a few days ago you couldn’t even stand being next to me when we had to welcome the Earth King,”

“I’m sorry Katara, I acted rude to you that day. But you also acted badly towards me too,” Katara’s laughter died. 

“I am sorry for all that, truly. I’m ashamed of how I’ve treated you this whole time,” Zuko shrugged,

“It’s fine I get it, I’m the expert in acting out your emotions. Let’s just agree to put the last few weeks behind us alright?” he offered his hand to Katara to shake on it. She didn’t take his hand

“Well, just before we do that I have just one more question that’s been bothering me. Why didn't you let me bow properly that first day? I had literally just arrived and you weren’t happy with me” Zuko’s mouth opened and closed like a deranged sparrowkeet he was so shocked. He had thought it was obvious what his intentions were that morning but Katara had taken it as him being ashamed of her?

“I helped you to your feet because you are the Future Fire Lady, the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and a master water bender, you should not have to do that sort of thing, even to me,”

“Well, okay then what about you dragging me through that terrible dance at the engagement party?” Katara argued back. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” Zuko apologised. “I had specifically requested no set dances but Azula planned the change in music to embarrass you. In the moment I figured the best option would be just trying our best to get through it but I guess that wasn’t right . I did my best to fix things afterwards but you’d already gone,”

“You insulted me on purpose in front of King Kuei,”

“That one I don’t have an excuse for. I’m so sorry Katara I was just frustrated and angry and I let my emotions get the best of me,”

“You were that upset by me losing the bracelet?” She asked, running a finger across the ribbon now on her neck. “I’m sorry Zuko,”

“It’s okay really. It’s just jewellery, could’ve easily been replaced, it was the fact that you didn’t seem to care, I know it’s silly but it did matter to me,”

“It was important to me. Is important. I searched for it for hours. I felt terrible for loosing it,”

“It looks beautiful on you,” why did he say that? They were just starting to be friends and he goes and messes it up. 

“Thank you Zuko,” Katara replied, looking up at him through her lashes once more and had the crazy urge to pull her close and kiss her he took a step closer. 

“I’m sorry that I made you feel I didn’t like you, or was ashamed of you or something, I never meant…”

“It’s alright Zuko. They were all just stupid misunderstandings. I’m to blame, I’ve done so much wrong. Can you forgive me?

“Of course, I totally understand why you thought the way you did” without warning Katara was embracing him. She reached around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He’d once thought her hands soft, they were nothing compared to her hair. Her gentle scent of jasmine and lotus engulfed him. 

“Can we stop apologising to each other now?” she asked her voice muffled by his shoulder. 

“I would love that,” Zuko said holding on to her tighter. But as he let himself melt into the hug, his inner voice returned. It kept whispering about how this was just an arranged marriage, Katara might not despise him anymore but they were far from in love. It was a good point, Katara was an amazing person, surely she’d regret giving up her chance at real happiness, at love. It was now or never if he was going to ask so Zuko mustered all of his courage pulled back from the warm embrace and asked

“You won’t regret marrying me when…” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“When what?”

“It’s just the avatar, he…”

“Aang? What about him?” Katara demanded pulling back from him fully and putting space between them once more. Spirits she was going to actually make him say it.

“I always thought. You two… you know?”

“Oh. No,” she turned away from and Zuko regretted asking but he was committed now.

“Just before, when we were younger,”

“We weren’t together. Aren’t together,” 

“I shouldn’t have asked, forget it. I’ll take you home”

“He told me he loved me today,” 

“He did?” Zuko’s heart plummeted. His emotions were somersaulting all over the place and he couldn’t tell how he felt. But Katara was here and not off flying towards some new adventure so what did that mean? “I’m guessing from the fact that you’re here and not on the Avatar’s flying bison you don’t feel the same?” 

“I’m sorry I don’t know why I told you that,” she didn’t look at him and quicked her steps to walk away from him,” Zuko couldn’t let her leave.

“No it’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?” Katara stopped walking but still wouldn’t look at him, holding her arms tight to her chest.

“I just didn’t see it coming, you know. But now I feel so stupid for not seeing it - spirits even you saw how he felt about me,” her voice had changed and Zuko suspected she was crying but it was too dark to tell and he had no clue what to do if she was. What would Uncle do if he was upset? Other than offering tea.

“Don’t feel bad Katara,” he tried to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder. “You were fighting a war. You didn’t have time for dealing with crushes and romance, and all that stuff. 

“It’s just I love Aang, I do. He’s one of closest friends, like a brother even but I just don’t love him like he wants me to,”

“Does he know you feel that way about him?” Zuko asked taking his hand back feeling it wasn’t helping. Katara’s face was still hidden by the deepening shadows but he could tell she nodded. 

“We fought about it this morning, he’s flown off somewhere. I don’t know If I’ll ever see him again,” Zuko wasn’t too bothered if the Avatar didn’t come back personally but if it was affecting Katara this much he’d try to empathise. 

“He’ll be back, he still cares about you. I’m sure he just needed some space to think,” Katara sniffed deeply and swiped at her cheeks. 

“You’re right, he’ll come back soon,” she smiled weakly at him but her cheeks were still wet.

“So Aang’s not an option, surely there’s tons of warriors back home all vying to give you their latest fish,” he tried to make the joke light and teasing but he couldn’t help the bitterness in his heart. Katara laughed a little but it was hollow.

“Well firstly there aren’t that many eligible young men back home,” she said with a pointed look. “I suppose I could go back to the North Pole but all the boys I met up there the last time were self-important jerks who didn’t support me learning bending at all,”

“Wait what?”

“It’s true! None of the women water benders up north were ever taught anything more than how to heal. I had to challenge Master Paku to a fight in order to get him to change his mind and teach me,”

“Hold on, wait a second.,” Zuko needed a moment to process that sentence. “You, at 14, challenged a master bender to a fight without ever being trained before?” 

“It was the only way,” Zuko was floored by the strength Katara had at such a young age 

“Did you win?” Katara shrugged. 

“Technically I lost but I held my own for a while so I’m not too ashamed,”

“Wow you are incredible,” Katara blushed but she looked pleased.

“So no, there’s no one there I’d want to be with either. I suppose I could try my luck in the earth kingdom but the last boy I fell for there didn’t end well so,” wait Katara was with somebody before? Why was that a surprise, why did he care so much. Zuko decided he would find a way to find out from Sokka who this boy had been. What he said out loud however was

“Why didn’t it end well?”

“That’s a story for another time,” Katara said, wiping her eyes a final time and looking him in the eye. “I want you to answer your own question. You’re sure you won’t regret not getting married for love?” Zuko took a moment to think about it seriously. 

“Well, there was one girl who I sort of dated, when I first returned home. But I don’t think we were together for the right reasons and it didn’t end well,”

“What happened between you?”

“That’s a story for another time,” he parroted back at her jokingly but he didn’t think it was the right time to tell Katara about himself and Mai. “I don’t think I’m the type for love honestly. I accepted that I should be alone,” 

“Well unaccept that because you have me now and we are about to get stuck together for life,”

“Are you nervous?”

“A little, but I feel like I’m making the right choice. Are you nervous?”

“No,” it was true. Despite the little voice in his head still whispering, Zuko felt sure that at this moment he and Katara were on the same page and were both doing the right thing. “It’s starting to get quite late, I should get you back before your dad kills me and starts another war,” Katara laughed. 

“The tribe would already be well on their way home before anyone found your body,” Zuko assumed it was an exaggeration but didn’t want to risk it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's were finally here, these two dumb dumbs are finally gonna get hitched! This took waaaayy longer than I ever anticipated. Thanks for sticking with me so far. 
> 
> So the next chapter should be the wedding itself (I hope) tell me what you guys want. Do you want to see it in detail do you want me to stick with just Katara's POV or would you prefer a bit of both idk let me know.
> 
> Love you lots xo


	13. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here the big wedding is actually happening *happy sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this has taken me to post. I still don't know if its exactly what I wanted but I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for your patience! <3

The morning of Katara’s wedding was chaotic to say the least. She was woken by the giggling of her friends and the other water tribe women who had all packed themselves into her room. Without so much as a thought of breakfast or even a cup of tea she was pulled into the bathroom where the tub had been filled with warm water and red peony petals. Despite the chaos Katara couldn’t help giggling at the choice of flowers. Peonies, especially red ones, have double meaning. They are both a symbol of femininity, good fortune and honour. An appropriate symbol considering her husband to be. Once in the bath every inch of Katara’s skin and hair was scrubbed, polished and moisturised. Katara thought back to all the times she had been forced to do this in the South Pole, as practice, and thanked Tui and La at least this time it was water that would stay warm. As Tanara painstakingly tweezed Katara’s bushy eyebrows into the fashionable arches preferred in the Fire Nation the other women applied some sort of gel to her nails to colour them a delicate silver. The worst part of it all however was when Katara could smell someone, probably Toph, eating something delicious somewhere behind her but she couldn’t turn around to see what it was. “Please Gran Gran, get me some of whatever that is,” Gran Gran swatted away her reaching hand. 

“No food,”

“Just one bite, I’m starving,” Katara pleaded. Gran Gran’s face creased in a gentle smile. 

“Trust me dearest you’ll be glad of the empty stomach later in the day,” Gran Gran placated her with a pat on the head. Katara wasn’t so sure she agreed as her stomach growled in protest. 

The preparations turned emotional when it was time to do her hair. Each of the tribe women took a turn to hold the dolphin-whale comb and brush Katara’s hair and chant the traditional blessings of a long life of happiness for her. Katara had avoided thinking of this moment and assumed it would be skipped over for her as it should traditionally have been her mother doing it for her. The absence of her mother was still a hole in Katara’s heart, and it stung that she was not here on such an important day, but the love shown by her people, and her two closest friends, was precious in it’s own way and brought a smile to Katara’s face. She didn’t cry until it was Gran Gran’s turn. As Kana’s hands softly dragged the comb through her long hair she began to sing in a soft voice “still now and hear my singing, sleep through the night my darling. We have a tiny daughter, thanks be to the gods who sent her. Though as yet she…” Katara cut her off with a bone crushing hug. It was the lullaby her mum had sung to her every night. She wept into Gran Gran’s arms and Kanna held her tight and swayed her gently. “Your mother would be so proud of you dearest,” she whispered over and over as Katara cried. She felt the touch of the other women and looked up to see them all form a circle around her and her grandmother. As they hugged, Kanna began to sing again, louder this time and quickly picked up by the others. This time she sang of the South Pole, it’s cold and snow and ice, the stars they could see each night and the bright sunshine each morning. The harshness of the life there but the love the tribe has for each other. Katara’s heart ached knowing it would be a long time before she would see her home again. Drying her eyes she took up the song as well and finally let herself mourn for her home and the life she was giving up. As the lyrics ended there was silence and more than a few women wiped their eyes. “Katara,” Gran Gran said, squeezing her hands with a serious look on her face. “You are a water tribe woman no matter your marriage. If you ever need us for anything, send the swiftest messenger you can find and the tribe will come for you. You are not abandoned here alone my little penguin-otter,” the other tribe women loudly agreed. Suki squeezed her way through to stand next to Katara as well.

“And the Kyoshi warriors Katara,” she promised 

“Not to mention the world’s greatest earth bender,” Toph yelled from her spot by the window. Katara was so overwhelmed but she couldn’t cry again. She pulled Suki in tight, muttering her thanks and then went throughout the room and embraced everyone there. She would miss them all so much but she felt less scared of their departure now. 

“Okay enough of this,” Gran Gran decided with a sniff of her own. “We still have lots to do to get you ready for your wedding,” the group laughed heartily. “What are you all laughing at,” Kanna teased. “You all need baths as well. It’s starting to smell like dried fish left out for too long in here!” there was more laughter but the room slowly emptied as the others went back to their own rooms to ready themselves. Only Gran Gran Toph and Suki stayed behind. Moving back into the main room Suki brought over a carefully wrapped package of lots of little pots and tiny brushes. 

“Oh, Suki. You aren’t going to be doing your Kyoshi makeup on me are you?” Katara protested at the sight of the bright colours.

“Don’t be silly Katara,” Suki replied, arranging her tools. “Just because that’s what I wear as my uniform doesn’t mean I can’t do anything else. I am still a girl after all,”

“Don’t worry sugar queen, I’ll keep an eye on her,” Toph reassured

“Thanks…” Katara began before the joke hit her. “Wait. Toph!”

“Never gets old!” the younger girl barked out between laughs. “I’ll be back when I’ve scraped off this layer of dirt I worked so hard to cake on.”

“Okay Katara just close your eyes…”

__

Zuko squirmed uncomfortably as he stood in the palace courtyard. The traditional procession to the bride’s house was about to begin and Zuko’s stomach was doing flips. He should be used to being in the spotlight by now he thought and yet the idea of having so many eyes on him was nerve wracking to say the least. “Why Zuzu, don’t you look charming,” a sarcastic voice sneered from behind him. Zuko groaned and clenched his fists. Azula was the last thing he needed. Forcing the frown off his face he turned to face her. She was striking in a red qipao, her hair done up in an elaborate style but she had the same hard look in her eyes and dangerous smirk that Zuko had come to expect from his little sister. 

“Azula, I’m surprised you decided to join us,” he said, attempting to sound civil.

“Oh I didn’t.” She retorted, not bothering to hide her disdain. “I wouldn’t bother walking all the way there and back when I’m already in the palace,”

“It’s tradition,” Zuko replied through gritted teeth.

“It’s stupid. I’m sure father wouldn’t have bothered with such nonsense,” 

“Well, then I will be a better husband than he was,” he knew it was just the thing to get under her skin and it worked. Azula’s eyes flashed and her hands twitched, but Zuko did not want to fight with her on his wedding day. “If you’ll excuse me, the procession is about to start,” he gave the signal to the drummers who began an upbeat rhythm as Zuko led the way out of the courtyard. 

__

They could hear the procession before they could see it. Dozens of voices singing and laughing together winding through the streets towards the house. Katara wished she could race out to her balcony to try and catch a glimpse, she had heard rumours from Su-min of gigantic dancing dragon puppets, but Gran Gran was still fussing with her hair. “Quite moving around you impatient girl,”

“Gran Gran I’m sure it’s fine,”

“You only get married once, and this is a royal wedding after all. It has to be perfect,”

“It is perfect Gran Gran, because you did it for me,” 

“Hush child don’t talk nonsense,” but Kanna’s upper lip twitched. She steeled herself and reached for a small mirror for Katara to see. “I think you’re ready,” Kanna held up the mirror and Katara looked in awe at herself. Her skin had been painted expertly by Suki. A delicate flush of pink danced across her cheeks, dark lines emphasising her eyes and her lips were a deep red. Her hair was beautiful. Gran Gran had braided it and wound it up into a low bun. Delicate golden pins in the shape of fire lilies were dotted across her head. Somehow the style seemed to blend the styles of the South Pole and the Fire Nation. Katara was taken aback by the woman she saw. 

A gentle knock at the door announced the return of Toph and Suki to help her dress. Katara had not seen the dress she would wear until now. She was surprised to see that it was white rather than Fire Nation red. Along the hem was embroidered yet more Fire Lilies in a beautiful gold. It was stunning. She was given a wide sash in a deep red to cinch in her waist. As it was being pulled tight around her Gran Gran whispered for her to check the underside. She found a delicately embroidered water tribe symbol, just for her. She blinked rapidly knowing she could not cry after the effort Suki had gone to on her makeup. She placed a kiss on her grandmother's cheek. 

“Thank you Gran Gran,” 

“You are most welcome dearest. Now I should go and change myself, from the commotion I’m hearing your fiance is almost here,” Suki hugged her tight, 

“Katara you are so beautiful!” Toph piled on too, wrapping her short arms around as much of the other two as she could reach.

“Honestly Katara,” she said her voice uncharacteristically lacking sarcasm, “this is one of the few times in my life I genuinely wish I could see, so I could watch you get married” 

“Oh, you guys,” Katara cried, pulling them both in even closer. They finally broke apart in a fit of giggles. 

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening,” Suki sighed. “After everything that’s happened.

“It won’t be long now until it’s your turn,” Katara teased. Suki flushed deeply

“I, what? Did Sokka say something to you?”

“Not yet but I see the way he looks at you. Although you haven’t spent a winter in the South Pole yet…”

“Yeah Suki I don’t know how your warriors would go with exchanging their fans for fur coats,” Toph joked. Suki was saved from further embarrassment with another knock on the door. “Man Katara your gran got changed quickly,” Toph said, flicking her hand to bend the metal latch open. It was not Gran Gran on the other side. Aang shuffled awkwardly as the three girls looked at him. 

“Toph, why don’t you come and help me with…”

“With what?” Toph answered her good mood gone, a serious frown directed at the Avatar

“You know with…” Suki attempted to find an excuse but Toph wasn’t moving. “Just come help,” Suki said, dragging her out of the room. Katara was frozen to the spot.

“Hi Katara,” Aang said, not moving from the doorway. 

“What are you doing here Aang?” It’s not what she meant to ask but it would do.

“I just wanted to see you before, you know,”

“The wedding is still going ahead,”

“I know, that’s not why I’m here.” Aang replied, finally inching his way into the room. “I just came to see you and say I’m sorry,”

“Aang, I...”

“I’m sorry for making you feel bad, and for pushing you and… Look I just wanted to wish you good luck okay. I won’t be there. I’m going away. I’m sorry,” Katara couldn’t speak. Her throat was stuck closed no noise escaping

“Where will you go?” she whispered. He just shrugged.

“I don’t know yet,”

“Come back. When you’re ready. Come back and see me. I still care about you,”

“I should go,”

“But you only just,” she stepped closer, reaching out to him but Aang pulled back.

“Take this,” he said shoving something into her hands. “If you ever need me I’ll come. Goodbye Katara,”

“Wait Aang,” but he was gone flitting back down the stairs and out of her life just as suddenly as he’d appeared all those years ago. Katara turned the object over in her hands. It was the bison whistle. The one Aang had bought when their adventure first began. She didn’t have time to dwell on it right now so she carefully wrapped the whistle up in a spare handkerchief and placed it inside her jewellery book next to her mother’s necklace. Taking a deep breath she smoothed her skirts and walked down the stairs towards her wedding. 

__

Zuko did his best to not let Azula get to him on such an important day. Shaking off his brooding mood he tried to enjoy the spectacle around him. The traditions of a wedding procession were ancient and not limited to the nobility so Zuko had seen quite a few winding their way through the capital; but they all paled in comparison to this one. His uncle had spared no expense when organising the procession, for his only nephew Uncle Iroh had insisted on extravagance. There were hundreds of musicians and dancers and acrobats present, all performing simultaneously, there was even a large puppet dragon controlled by no less than a dozen strong looking performers. Zuko wished Iroh were here to offer his gentle words and terrible jokes to calm his nerves but Uncle had protested of weak knees again and said he would watch as much as he could from his balcony. The only bad part about the parade was the large crowd packed into the streets to watch. Wedding processions usually drew crowds and of course being a royal wedding, let alone the crown prince, it was bound to draw lots of attention but that didn’t stop Zuko from keeping his head down and wishing for it to be over as soon as possible. He wished that at least Yuto had left his hair down to hide his scar. 

Despite Katara’s house being not far from the palace the procession took a while as it wound through several back streets deeper into the city - the performance leader Li-Qiang explained it had been a specific request of the Fire Lord so as more of the common people could participate and get a chance to see the bride and groom, he swooned as if this was romantic, Zuko just huffed and kept walking. When they finally made it to Katara’s house the Water Tribe men were waiting in a formidable formation outside. Zuko gulped nervously but kept walking towards them. Stopping just in front of Chief Hakkoda, Zuko bowed, “I am here to collect Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe,” he recited as he’d been instructed.

“My daughter is precious to me, should I give her to you so easily?” Hakkoda responded and Zuko’s stomach dropped. Uncle Iroh had explained to him that it is a water tribe tradition for the bride’s family and friends to bar the way to the bride until the groom had passed their tests but he still feared that everything would fall apart. Rising from his bow Zuko saw a smile playing at the edge of Hakoda's mouth letting him know this was, in fact, just a game and not a real offence he had caused. Taking a steadying breath Zuko replied

“Katara is a priceless treasure but I hope these gifts will ease your parting,” gesturing as a servant brought forward several red envelopes of money and precious gems to cheers from the Water Tribe and the watching crowd who had pushed close to see and hear these new traditions.

“We have all seen Master Katara grow from a girl into a strong woman,” a warrior named Bato said next from Hakkoda’s left shoulder. “Are you strong enough to match her?”

“I am,” Zuko asserted.

“Then prove it,” Bato challenged. “Hold on to all of our weapons and show us some of your pretty fire bending,” before Zuko could even agree he was being piled with war clubs, harpoons, spears, bows and arrows and even Sokka’s space sword. His knees buckled under the immense weight at first and he thought that there was no way he could possibly fire bend. And then he heard Uncle Iroh’s voice from years ago 

“Prince Zuko, it is not always about the physical strength you possess. Often it is the mental strength to outthink your opponent that will grant you victory,” okay so he just needed to out think the challenge. Obviously holding all these weapons meant arm movements were limited so that left him his feet. This was a game to prove his strength so it had to be showy. Reaching a decision Zuko nodded to himself and shifted the load in his arms. Softening his knees he pushed off into a high jump powered higher by an extra blast of fire from his heels. Tucking his left foot beneath him he used his right foot to power through a one-eighty spin. Landing easily on his feet he fell into a crouch and turned back around with a low sweep on his left foot, the embers from his flames sizzling on the paved road as he went. Standing up he saw the water tribe warriors with shocked faces all their mouths open. It was a good feeling to have impressed them. The crowd, who had to move back from his wide flames, was once again cheering. For the first time today Zuko smiled. Gladly he returned the weapons to their rightful owners and each warrior offered him quiet words of praise at his skills. . 

“They are magnificent weapons,” he admitted as he stretched his aching arms.

“You are a formidable fighter Prince Zuko, some day in the future you might be so lucky as to learn to use them too,” Hakkoda replied with a knowing smile on his face. Zuko flushed at the praise.

“Alright alright back to the tests,” Sokka called pushing his way to the front. “My sister can be a bit of a wet snail-fish some days,”

“Sokka,” Hakkoda warned

“Okay she get be a bit grumpy a lot,”

“Sokka!” all of the warriors scolded in unison. Zuko stifled a laugh 

“Okay okay,” Sokka replied seemingly unphased. “Tell us your best joke so that we know you’ll be able to cheer Katara up,” That was not something Zuko had prepared for. He was not exactly the most cheerful person and didn’t often try to make people laugh. Uncle was the only one he knew who really liked jokes. But Zuko had always hated them and all he could remember was the ending to Iroh’s favourite one about tea. He tried his best to remember but he was taking too long. The crowd and procession behind him were getting restless and even Sokka was beginning to look bored. Okay it would have to do.

“Okay, well I have one, I can't remember how it starts but the punchline is - Leaf me alone, I'm bushed,” only Sokka laughed but that seemed to be good enough. 

“Finally Prince Zuko,” Hokkoda spoke up once more. “The final challenge is to prove how much Katara means to you,” Zuko sighed with relief. This one he had an answer ready. 

“My uncle warned me that this may be a challenge I would face today so I have been thinking long and hard. While Katara and I are an arranged match I care deeply for her and I want her happiness and I know her happiness will come from knowing her family and her tribe is well looked after. So in that vein I have prepared crates of Fire Nation wood, to rebuild your ships, crates of Fire Nation silk, to create sails and nets and Fire Nation coal to warm your homes so that Katara may rest here knowing her loved ones are well looked after,” crate after crate was brought forward as Hakkoda’s mouth dropped more and more. Even the crowd was silent in awe at the lavish gift.

“Prince Zuko, that is a most generous gift. More than we can accept,” Hakkoda tried to protest. But Zuko refused

“It is a wedding gift and honour Chief Hakkoda,” Zuko explained bowing once more. Unexpectedly the chief of the water tribe embraced him in a bone crushing hug. Slapping him on the back Hakkoda laughed announcing loudly

“You have more than earnt your right to marry my daughter today Prince Zuko,” the men laughed and cheered as they parted and the water tribe women came forward all dressed beautifully in their traditional clothing. Toph and Suki escorted Gran Gran last and she patted him gently on the cheek, 

“You did you good,” she whispered with a playful smirk. Finally from the dark depth of the house Katara emerged. She was heavenly. It was the only word Zuko could think of. Despite the many beautiful dresses he’d seen her wear recently this beat all of them. It looked as though she floated on clouds of white and gold. All Zuko could do was gape. The crowd once loud and bawdy fell silent as she emerged each person craning to get a better look. Zuko finally understood Li-Qiang’s sigh earlier. He needed the procession to go through the whole city. Every person deserved to see Katara look so beautiful. She smiled at him and his heart swelled. She dropped into a low bow, imitating the way she had when she first arrived. 

“Prince Zuko,” this time Zuko was thankful for the formality, he wouldn’t have known what else to do himself. Bowing low in return he offered his hand to help Katara stand, rather than pull as he had the first time. 

“You look, ah. You are…” Spirits why couldn’t he just tell her she’s beautiful.

“I look okay?” She asked peeking down and herself

“More than okay, you look, ahem. You look beautiful, Katara.”

“Thank you Zuko,” Neither moved for a while and it was only with a gentle cough from Li-Qiang that they broke eye contact. 

“I am sorry Your Highnesses but we should be going if we are to make it back to the place on time,”

“Yes, uh. Of course,” Zuko gave the signal and the steady beat once more filled the streets. There were loud cheers from the audience. “Are you ready?” he asked Katara

“I am,” she linked her arm with him. Placing her hand on his elbow and they lead the way to their wedding. 

__ 

Despite the fun she had walking through the city Katara was glad to finally arrive at the palace. She had sweltered in her many layers under the bright sun and she wanted nothing more than to take them off and go for a dip in the ocean nearby but there was still a lot of formality to get through. Starting with the official tea ceremony which Katara had been dreading ever since she decided to go ahead with the wedding. At first it had seemed simple enough, make and serve some tea for her and Zuko’s family members, she could do it with her eyes closed. It turns out it was much more complicated than that. A scroll had arrived at the house with extensive details on how to prepare and serve the drink. Katara was used to the simple style of tea made in the South Pole and the campfire version she’d made for her friends had been even less formal. This tea would have to be perfectly brewed and she would have to follow all manner of strict Fire Nation rules for good manners. To make it worse Iroh had chosen a jasmine tea, notorious for its difficulty and penchant for burning easily. As she and Zuko waited she carefully mouthed the many steps in the process to herself. She understood now Gran gran’s insistence on her having an empty stomach. “You’ll be fine,” Zuko tried to reassure her as she began to pace. He placed a hand on her arm. Even through the many layers Katara wore she could feel the warmth from his touch. Something about it was soothing and she managed a smile. 

“Well isn’t this charming,” Azula’s cold voice called down the corridor as she strutted her way over to them. “I hope you’ve been studying Kat, you wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself on your wedding day would you?”

“It was you who sent the scrolls about the tea ceremony!” Katara accused the pieces clicking into place. 

“Azula,” Zuko growled, stepping between Katara and his sister. Azula just smirked at him.

“What’s the matter Zuzu? Don’t you trust that Katara can make some tea, that’s really not a good way to start a marriage you too,” she tutted derisively. “Well, I’d best be going now, good luck, it seems you’ll need it,” she called over her shoulder as she sauntered away. Zuko physically steamed. 

“I should have known Azula would try something, I’m sorry Katara,” he was ranting. Katara took a deep breath. They didn’t have time to freak out over Azula’s motive. While it wasn't a surprise that Azula had tried something, ultimately it wasn’t much of a problem. She needed to calm Zuko down. Reaching for his arm she had to physically hold on to him to stop his agitated pacing. At her touch Zuko froze

“Zuko please calm down. We should have known Azula would try something but nobody got hurt and really, it doesn’t actually matter that much. My family won’t care how the tea is made and I’m sure Iroh won’t mind if I make a few mistakes. So don’t worry, okay” Zuko’s eyes locked with hers and didn’t waver. As they stood alone looking at one another Zuko’s fists slowly uncurled and his eyes softened. Had they always been the exact shade of honey? As the heavy wooden doors finally opened they sprang apart as if two small children caught being naughty. Zuko’s face reddened until his cheeks matched his scar. That didn’t stop him stepping close to her once more as they entered the large formal hall. 

In the centre of the room Katara’s eyes fell first on an elaborate table which had been set up with the fanciest tea set Katara had ever seen. But this paled in interest when she became aware of the many people watching her every move. While Katara had been expecting a small group she was instead greeted with the large hall filled with tons of people. Most of whom she didn’t recognise at all. Iroh, Sokka, Gran Gran and her dad sat together on a raised dais. They looked equally as confused as she was, Sokka even mouthed an apology to her shrugging at the people around them. “I thought this was just meant to be our families, who are all these people” she whispered at Zuko trying to maintain a calm demeanor and not let her rising anxiety show on her face. Zuko by comparison was an open book staring with an openly suspicious look on his face. 

“I swear Katara I have no clue what’s going on. Even for a royal wedding the tea ceremony is supposed to be a small event,” Azula beamed from her spot on the dais above everyone as she took in the confusion and discomfort in the room. “I hope you two don’t mind that I invited some of our dear extended family. They were all so keen to see little Zuzu get married,”

“What a lovely sentiment Azula,” Iroh’s voice carried from his place. He sounded anything but pleasant. “But this is not traditional, so...”

“This is not exactly a traditional wedding though is it uncle,” Azula butted in not even glancing at the Fire Lord. “And after so much turmoil shouldn’t we be holding on to out important Fire Nation traditions,” there was a grumbling of assent from the gathered nobility. Katara’s heart pounded loud in her ears, she didn’t know what to do. It would have been one thing to simply make tea for her family and Iroh but this was now a display of her competence to perform Fire Nation rituals and she was woefully unprepared. Her choices were either fumble through and insult everyone and dishonour herself, or admit she couldn’t do it and give Azula the satisfaction of seeing her bow out of such an important Fire Nation tradition. 

“Azula!” Zuko hissed angrily at his sister. “Why are you trying to ruin the wedding,” Azula put on a fake look of shock, clutching at where her heart should be.

“Zuzu I’m hurt. All I’m trying to do is make your day special, and without mother here I...”

“Don’t use her name in your twisted schemes,” Zuko’s voice was low and dangerous. Hakkoda glanced at Katara, his expression asking if a fight between the siblings was about to break out. All Katara could do was shrug.

“You should really get on with it with it, we’re running quite behind schedule,” an elderly woman called out from her seat near the dais. Zuko reluctantly tore his gaze from his sister to look at Katara. 

“Let’s go Katara, this ceremony is a farce. I won’t subject you to it,” he took her hand to lead her back towards the main door. A large part of Katara wanted to follow him out, but she knew she just couldn’t do it.

“No it’s okay Zuko, I’ll do it,”

“What?” Azula exclaimed, surprised mutterings came from the other guests as well.

“I said I’ll do it,” Katara repeated louder now so the whole room could hear. 

“She’s just trying to set you up to look bad Katara, you don’t have to do this,” Zuko whispered.

“I know,” she whispered back. squeezing his hand in reassurance. She appreciated his concern but she wasn’t as delicate as Azula thought and she wouldn’t be cowed that easily. Certainly not on her wedding day. Rolling her shoulders Katara prepared herself, this was just one more fight and she was a master bender. She could do this. Looking around she realised that the tea set had only been prepared for the original amount. The realisation brought a smile to her face. It meant Azula had scrambled to throw this plan together. “Okay Zuko, boil the water that’s here and ask the servants to bring some more as well as lots of extra cups, we will need them,”

“Are you sure,” he was still hesitant and made no move to follow her orders. Katara believed wholeheartedly that Zuko would fight his sister over this if she asked him too, but this was the kind of fight where bending wasn’t the best course of action. 

“I’m sure,” she replied. So Zuko took the pot of water, albeit reluctantly, took a breath in and channeled his inner fire and soon the water bubbled hot and ready. 

“I’ll be right back,” he assured before he left. Katara collected her thoughts and got to work. She bit her cheek to stop her hands shaking and she was thankful Gran Gran had only let her eat half a bowl of plain rice this morning. She wished Gran Gran could be beside her now, she could use all the help she could get. Zuko had yet to come back from getting more supplies of, well everything so she was alone. As she sat painstakingly placing the fragile cups in their correct positions and measuring out the exact right amount of jasmine flower petals she heard the whispers of the crowd judging her every move and Katara fumed. What a ridiculous custom, to make such an intricate drink with so many people watching. If this was the South Pole they’d all be helping together and it would be a fun communal event. That gave her an idea. Surely she wasn’t the only one here feeling stifled by these rules? She bet if she just asked, at least some of the people would be happy to help. Not to mention that, technically, they were family. She looked around her trying to assess who would be the best person to ask. She spotted an older woman, close to Gran Gran’s age, who sat with a smile on her face. If Katara was to do this she would be the best person to ask first. Hesitantly she made her way over blocking out the shocked stares and gasps of disapproval she heard. Bowing low she asked,

“Aunty, I know we have only just met but could you assist me in making tea for our family,”

“I cannot, that is not the Fire Nation tradition child. If you cannot do it alone then you should give up now,” her smile never faltered as she rejected Katara’s offer.

“Yes Kat,” Azula called from her place high up on the dias. “If you can’t do it then just admit it,” Katara bristled at the insult. It happened to be then Zuko returned. He pulled her away from the grumpy old hag 

“Katara, what are you doing?” He whispered at her. 

“I was just asking what seemed like a nice old lady if she would help us to make the tea,”

“Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know, this is just a lot to do and I thought she looked nice. But she was not,”

“No kidding Katara. That is my great-aunt Hiroto, my grandfather Sozin’s sister. She’s not the person to ask to break the rules,”

“Well how was I supposed to know that? Besides, it’s not like this is a traditional tea ceremony with so many people here and ...” but Katara stopped mid-sentence. She’d just had an idea. While she might be breaking with Fire Nation traditions by asking for help but she would be following Water Tribe traditions if she did. “Zuko follow my lead,” 

“I… okay,” turning back to Great-aunt Hiroto Katara plastered the sweetest smile she could to her face. She bowed once more as she said,

“I am sorry if I offended you Aunty,” specifically choosing to use the informal address despite knowing her name now. ”I meant no offence,” she meant a little offence if she were being honest. “I am honored to participate in a Fire Nation custom. I meant only to invite you to join with me in a Water Tribe custom of communal celebration,” Hiroto only hfmd. 

“You are marrying the future Fire Lord you should follow our customs,” she replied her fake smile finally dropping. Katara could see the family resemblance to her great-niece.

“But I am also marrying a master water bender from the South Pole,” Zuko countered. “And I intended to welcome other cultures into the Fire Nation and what better way to start than with myself as an example,”

“This is preposterous, you must do things right,” Hiraoto exclaimed, several other elderly family members standing up to voice their agreement. “I’ll help,” a soft voice said cutting through them all. Katara turned to see a middle aged woman making her way from the back corner of the room. “I would be happy to participate in such a lovely ceremony, if the bride and groom will have me,” Katara looked at Zuko, waiting for an introduction as he shrugged at her. Katara grinned at the woman and bowed in gratitude

“We would love to have you,” she said as she walked back to the table and the tea set. “

I’m afraid I am not a bender so I cannot help with the water issue but I can show you how to correctly measure the brew so it is delicate but not bitter,”

“I am grateful for your help” Katara said quietly so only the other woman could hear as she the copied the woman’s movements to measure the tea leaves.

“Yuma,” the lady provided. “My name is Yuma,”

“Thank you Yuma,”

“You’re most welcome Katara. You are brave to stand against the royal family in this way,”

“If I’m honest I’m terrified,” Katara confided. Yuma smiled at her and placed a comforting hand on hers.

“You have more support than you know, for a long time the royal family has controlled everything, the whole country, the court, even their own family, with an iron fist. There are many happy to see change occurring, keep going and you will have people behind you” but before Katara could ask anything further she was distracted by the noises Zuko was making. She looked over to see him surrounded by several children each clamoring to be the one to heat up the next pot of water. His eyes were wide with panic silently screaming, help me. Katara stifled her giggles and stood to help him, 

“Thank the spirits Katara I don’t know what I’m doing. One of them wanted to help and now they all want to. Do something,” Zuko pleaded. Katara relaxed, corralling kids was something she had a lot of practice doing. Soon enough she had the children working together to rapidly heat the required water, their parents watching on nearby. Turning back to Yuma Katara saw she had been joined by several other people all working quickly as well. In no time their little group had filled all the many tea pots with the perfect amount of Jasmine tea and fresh boiled water and left them to brew. She Zuko stood to the side feeling a little lost. 

“Prince Zuko, you should not be slacking off with so much tea to make,” Katara couldn’t help but tease.

“You’ve created quite the task force, there’s nothing for me to do,”

“You worked in a tea shop before,”

“I only served the tea. The rest was really up to my uncle,”

“Well it looks like I’ve got the tea making under control so it seems you should find your old apron and start serving,” she was only joking but Zuko bowed his head towards her

“You’ve really gotten used to being a princess already, as you command then” he grinned as he walked away and Katara was thankful for the makeup she wore hoping her rouge would cover the real blush plastered across her cheeks. Within no time everyone held a fresh cup of perfect Jasmine tea; Iroh stood to address the crowd. 

“It is a great honour to hold such delicious tea prepared so well for us all. It seems already that my nephew and his bride make an excellent team” he smiled warmly at Katara and Zuko. Katara glanced at Zuko and his expression watching his uncle was full of love. Katara looked away feeling almost as if she was intruding. But then something in Iroh’s demeanour changed from being kind old Uncle Iroh to the Fire Lord. Katara felt even herself sitting up to listen closely. “This ceremony is a precious tradition, as are all our customs to helping us maintain the Fire Nation way of life and I am humbled that Master Water bender Katara participated so willingly in a tradition of her new home. I am also proud of my nephew Prince Zuko who was so willing to show Water Tribe traits and be flexible enough to allow such a time honoured tradition to be changed and adapted for such unique circumstances. This certainly represents what this marriage will mean for the Fire Nation going forward. I hope all of us here who got to witness such a touching combination of cultures will take this lesson to heart. For all our sakes.” He looked around the assembled nobles one by one. Katara resisted the urge to turn and see their reactions. “Please raise your cups and drink to the union of Prince Zuko and Princess Katara,” Iroh finished drinking deeply. Katara raised her own cup to her lips but Zuko stopped her.

“Wait Katara, as the bride and groom we should do it like this,” Zuko murmured, crossing their arms together forcing them much closer to one another. “It um. It is meant to represent how our lives will be linked together from now on,” he stammered unable to look her in the face. Waves of warmth radiated from Zuko’s body, Katara wondered if he was always like this or if he was just nervous. They downed their cups in one go but Katara found herself unwilling to move away from the warmth despite Zuko unlinking their arms. 

“Now it is time for Zuko and Katara to go and greet the crowd as husband and wife, I hear there are many people eager to see them,” Iroh announced, back to his usual jovial self. Katara wondered at his ability to change his personas so easily. Zuko took her attention back as he placed her hand on his arm and led her to the front of the palace Katara just couldn’t understand why such a small gesture from him had her heart all jittery. After all they were just friends. The roar of the crowd as they stepped into the sunlight drove all other thoughts from her mind. Standing at the top of the palace steps Katara looked out at a sea of people crowded into the courtyard all cheering and waving wildly at them. Katara was embarrassed at all the attention but shyly raised her hand to wave back.. Somehow the noise grew louder and a faint chant that sounded like it could be her name was coming from somewhere. She couldn’t help but laugh with embarrassment and brought her hands up to cover her face. Zuko tugged lightly on her sleeve. 

“Don’t cover your face, these people have been waiting all day to get a chance to see you,”

“Then get up here with me, they’ve been waiting to see both of us,” Zuko slunk back in the shadows.

“No one is here to see me,”

“Trust me Zuko,” Katara said, offering her hand.   
__

Taking Katara’s outstretched hand Zuko hesitantly let her pull him forward to the edge of the terrace. To his surprise the crowd did indeed cheer for him. A few people who looked suspiciously like Tan and her hospital staff pushed their way to the front to shout loudest of all. Zuko allowed himself a small smile. Katara beamed and waved eagerly to the crowd, Zuko wondered if she was aware she still held his hand tightly in her own. He hoped she was. As the last of the sunset was crawling below the skyline an announcement was made that the banquet hall was ready and for the guest to make their way back inside. The crowd booed as they stepped back and a rising chant began. At first it was too soft to distinguish exactly what was being said Zuko paused to listen closer. 

“Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her,” the crowd chanted in unison; growing increasingly loud until it seemed everyone packed into the space was a part of it. They were all waiting for him to kiss Katara. Zuko blushed as deep as his scar and tried to drop Katara’s hand. He was sure she was mortified and wanted to escape as quickly as possible. But she refused to let go of him even stepping closer to him. Her voice was low as she whispered 

“I don’t think the crowd will let us go until they get what they want,” 

“They want us to kiss Katara,”

“I know,”

“And you? you are? I mean, do you?”

“We can just pretend if you don’t want to Zuko, they won’t be able to tell from far away,”

“I uh,” Zuko didn’t know what to do. It seemed as if Katara was asking him to kiss her but that didn’t seem right. They were barely even friends, she wouldn’t want. No he must have misunderstood. Katara didn’t wait for his brain to catch up, instead leaning up to place her lips just a hair's breadth away from his own. Her hands were on his shoulders to support herself and Zuko’s hands found themselves unconsciously supporting her waist. The crowd erupted with whoops and cheers. Katara paused a moment before dropping back down smiling shyly up at him.

“See, no harm done. Let’s head in,” 

“Wait,” Zuko protested, holding on to her tight where he hadn’t let her go. He didn’t know when, if ever, he would get another chance to properly kiss Katara - and she did look beautiful - so before he could think too much further and talk himself out of it he pulled her back towards him and dipped down to press their lips together. He’d expected Katara to protest but she kissed him back, her lips gentle against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled them together even tighter. Zuko didn’t want to let go but a discreet tap on his shoulder from one of the servants brought him to his senses. Pulling away from Katara was the hardest task he’d ever done - even compared to hunting the avatar. Katara’s face was flushed and her lipstick smudged but her smile was wide. 

“Your highness,” a female servant interrupted bowing at Katara, “come this way, we will get your makeup fixed for you,” Katara didn’t move. “Your highness,”

“You should go,” he said, “They won’t stop until you do,”

“Okay,” she agreed, making no effort to move. 

“Your highness, if you would just come…” Katara finally turned and went with the relieved maid. But she turned back to look at Zuko calling out 

“I’ll see you at the feast,” Zuko nodded back trying to control the disappointment he felt at watching her go. He had kissed her, he thought. He’d kissed her and she’d kissed him back. He could feel himself smiling like an idiot. 

“Prince Zuko, all the guests are seated if you’d like to begin the feast,” Yuto said, doing a poor job of masking his own grin. Zuko didn’t care. He walked into the banquet the happiest he’d been in years. Maybe ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so I hope its alright. Let me know in the comments please and thank you!!


End file.
